


Discovery

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alpha Vampire in Dean's Head, Amara Mentally Roofies Dean, Angel Possessed Charlie, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bad Dreams, Bottom Sam Winchester, Brothers Permanently Mark Each Other, Cas Take Things Into His Own Hands, Charlie Bradbury Lives, Confront Alpha Vampire, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Dean Winchester Loves The Impala, F/M, Free Adam From the Cage, Free Captive Hunters, Free Crowley, Helpful Rowena MacLeod, Jealous Sam Winchester, John and Mary Are Bad Ass, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Porn With Plot, Prophetic Dreams, Prophetic Visions, Raid BMOL Headquarters, Return of John and Mary Winchester, Rewritten Storyline For Season 10, Sam Has Powers From Chuck, Sam Winchester Has Secrets, Sam and Dean Plan Retirement, Season 11, Top Dean Winchester, What to Do With Jesse Turner?, Whole New SPN Storyline for S10-11, Whole New SPN Storyline for S12, Wincest - Freeform, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 55
Words: 47,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING MATURE AUDIENCES ONLYTHIS IS WINCESTSmut, Angst, Porn with a Plot, Fluff, First Time M/M Sex for Dean, Top!Dean, Bottom!Sam, Drama, Killer!Dean, Make-It-Better!SamShort chapters of 800-900 words each. (Some may go over, but I'll try to keep them short.) Not sure how many chapters just yet. I'll try to post one chapter per day.Summary: Starts middle of Season 10 and goes into Season 12. Dean has the Mark of Cain. Sam is determined to get it off his brother's arm. While researching, Sam has found a way to relieve his "stress". Dean follows Sam to learn his secrets.(There WILL be alterations from SPN canon starting with wincest. Any changes from SPN canon are INTENTIONAL for this story only. Thank you for reading.)





	1. Privacy

[Dean's POV]

 

I shove a pack of bullets in my duffle bag. "Sam, this is the 4th hunt you've bailed on. What gives?"

"I told you. I'm looking for a way to get that mark off your arm." He slouches in his chair in the library of the MOL bunker where we live. His eyes and fingers never leaving his laptop computer.

I lift my bag from the table. "Whatever man. I'm out of here."

I get to the Impala and pull away from the bunker. Once I get good cell reception, I call Cas.

"Hello."

"Do me a favor and see what Sam's doing when I'm not there, but don't let him know you're watching him."

"Uh, I already know."

(Silence)

I roll my eyes, "Okay then, tell me."

"Tell you what?"

I pull the car over. I can't deal with Cas and his weirdness while driving. I speak plain and clear, "Tell me what Sam's doing when I'm out hunting."

"Oh, I can't tell you."

I shake the phone in frustration and then put it back to my ear and calmly ask, "Why not?"

"Dean. That would be invading Sam's privacy. We spoke about privacy and personal space. You told me..."

"I know what I told you Cas! It's just that I'm worried about Sammy. I've gone on 4 hunts alone and he's shown no interest, he locks himself in his room for hours, he's not eating as much and sometimes he just disappears. I'm worried about him. He's not acting like the Sammy I know." I rest my forehead on the steering wheel.

Cas suddenly appears beside me inside the car. We hang up our phones. He looks off into the distance out the windshield. "I shouldn't talk to you about him without his consent."

"Just tell me he's not doing anything foolish while I'm away." I'm hopeful.

He squints. "Foolish in what way?"

I want to hit him. "So help me Cas!" I swallow hard and gain composure, but I'm getting upset because Cas knows what's going on and he won't tell me. "Cas, he's my brother. I have a right to know if he's in danger."

He's still looking out the windshield. "If it helps any, he just passed you. He's driving his motorcycle."

"HIS WHAT?!" I start the Impala and begin following the motorcycle at a distance. "When did he get a motorcycle?"

Cas refuses to look at me. "You need to ask him."

I nod. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be pulling you into mine and Sam's crap. You probably have more important things to do."

He finally looks at me. "Nothing's more important than you and Sam. Right now, this is more important than anything else I could be doing."

All I can say is, "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Dean."

Sam pulls into a nightclub parking lot. "A bar?"

I look around and realize this nightclub isn't our typical scene. I whisper to myself, "What the hell?" I see men holding hands and some men kissing each other beside their vehicles.

I have my car parked across the street. "Cas, why is Sam at a gay bar?"

"You'll need to ask him." Cas looks nervous.

"NO!" I don't believe it.

"Yes, because it's not my place to discuss...."

Cas's voice fades away into background noise as I watch my 6'4" baby brother take his helmet off and get greeted by some guy wearing a cowboy hat. He takes his hat off and kisses Sammy on the lips, and it's a very long kiss for a dude to give another dude.

"Cas, you better tell me that guy kissing Sam is human and poses no threat to him because I'm about to rip his lungs out." My hand is on Baby's door handle. I'm not playing.

Cas grabs my arm. "DEAN WAIT! He's human!"

I take a deep breath. "Okay."

I watch Sam go into the bar with the guy. My brother looks uncharacteristically happy for once. I won't ruin his night.

I start my car and drive off.

"You're not going to confront him?" Cas seems confused.

"Not here. I'll talk to him at home later. At least I know he's okay."

Cas grins and shakes his head.

"What?"

He places his hand on my shoulder. Coincidently the same shoulder that once bore his handprint. "You've matured and it's good." He disappears.

I sigh. I ought to turn my car right around, but I won't. I have a vamp's nest 200 miles from here that needs taken out. I'll just vent my anger on them. Hope they're ready for some Winchester fury.


	2. Revelations

[Dean's POV]

  
I get home from my vamp hunt and Sam's not here. I guess he spent the night with that dude.

Good. I get to investigate.

I rush to his bedroom and start snooping around. He took his laptop with him. No luck there.

I dig around his night stand and find a sex toy, lube, revolver, bullets, lotion, protein bar, note pad and pens.

His dresser just has clothes.

His mattress had a couple magazines. One with naked men AND women in threesomes. Where he went to get this, I have no clue.

In his closet, inside a box of books, I spot something. A spiral notebook. I flip to the last entry...

~~~~~~~~~~

[Sam's Private Journal]

I'm not sure how much longer I can keep Dean in the dark. I use to be satisfied with sparse hook ups and jerking off to porn. Hell, Dean's been getting more action than me and I've been fine with that.

Something's different in me now, however. Computer porn and touching myself isn't enough anymore. What's really different is girl's don't turn me on like they use to. I mean, if I had a beautiful naked woman in my bed I wouldn't deny her or myself. I'd just rather have a beautiful naked man in my bed, to be honest.

If I was really honest, (I mean, at least honest with myself.) I'd seek help for this deep clawing desire I have to fuck my brother. I've wanted him ever since I was 13 and saw him jerking off in our motel room.

He thought I was in the shower already. I had the shower going with the door shut, but I was looking for my shorts under my bed. He came in from outside, took his jeans off really quick, flopped onto his bed and turned the music up loud.

I was in a spot where I could see his whole body on the bed. He pulled his boxers off. (It was summer and the A/C was barely working. We both wore only boxers in that kind of heat while indoors.) His body was beautiful. I watched him touch himself all over as he looked at a porn magazine. He jerked his thick long cock and it made me hard as hell. I watched his face as he climaxed and he was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

As he rolled over, facing away from the bathroom to put his magazine away and get dressed, I quietly scrambled to the bathroom and slipped inside unnoticed. I'm sure the loud music he was playing also helped me not get noticed.

I quickly rubbed one out in the shower and cleaned up. I was very grateful for the summer heat that gave us plenty of hot water that day.

Ever since then, I've had sexual thoughts of my brother in one way or another. These thoughts torture me relentlessly.

I escaped the thoughts for a while, when Cas took away my mental illness. I felt so much relief in so many ways, but gradually all the thoughts returned. So did the memory from when I was 13, in vivid detail, when I walked into the shower a couple months ago and Dean was in there rubbing one out.

Fuck I hate myself for lusting after him. I should be better than this. Strong enough to resist this.

I'm not opposed to the idea of being bisexual or gay. I'm sure Dean wouldn't care if I was. It's why I need to find a way to shake this. Maybe if I find a man, I won't want Dean so badly.

Maybe.

He has nightmares. I stand in his doorway and watch as he cries out my name. He looks like he's in pain, but I imagine him in the throes of ecstasy. (What's wrong with me!) He calms before I need to wake him, but every time this happens, all I want to do is crawl into bed with him and hold him in my arms and kiss him softly. Nothing more. Just love him.

I'm in love with him and it's killing me.

I need to get that damn mark off his arm. Priorities Sam! Control yourself and find a way to save Dean.

~~~~~~~~~~

 I close the notebook and put it back where I found it. I look at everything to make sure nothing looks disturbed.

I'm backing out of his room when I bump into someone.

"What are you doing in my room?" His voice is calm.

I swallow hard.


	3. The Motorcycle

[Dean's POV]

  
"Looking for you. Where were you?" I can't wait to hear th...

He holds up a bag of fast food and a styrofoam cup full of coffee. "I got you a breakfast sandwich as well."

I grin. "That's great Sammy." I point toward my body. "I'm covered in vamp juices. I'm gonna clean up first."

He nods. "That's cool. I'll put it in the microwave and start a fresh pot for you."

I pat his arm. "Thanks."

As I head for my room to gather what I need to go shower, I take note of how Sammy just acted. He was trying to seem cool as can be, but he was very nervous. I felt it in his arm. He was trembling a bit. He also kept checking me out when I wasn't looking. I could tell out of the corner of my eye. It took all I could do to not hide my ass from his gaze.

As I shower, I'm thinking about what Sam wrote. I remember the magazine he saw me masturbating to when he was 13. That was when I was 17 and dad let me have some Playboy magazines. My favorite pinup back then was Carmen Electra. What a babe! My cock is getting hard right now just thinking about those pictures. Fuck.

I don't think twice. I grab Sam's hair conditioner and start stroking away. Images of her riding me roll through my mind. Her boobs in my hands. Long brown hair falling around her shoulders. It doesn't take me long to finish. (The thought of my little brother watching me as I cum did facilitate a faster ending. I will admit it, if only to myself.)

~~~~~

I walk into the kitchen feeling refreshed. I even shaved.

"You look better." Sam looks back at his laptop quickly as I pour myself some coffee.

"Thanks. How are you?" I keep my eyes on what I'm doing as I heat up my sandwich.

"I'm good. No luck on the mark though." He sighs as he looks at his screen again.

I sit across from him and eat my food silently.

Once I finish eating I ask, "When are you gonna let me ride your bike?"

Sam almost drops his coffee. "W-what?"

"Your motorcycle. I want to see it." I set my cup down.

His eyes are huge.

"It's okay Sammy. I saw you pass me on the freeway. I never said you can't have a bike. You're an adult. I just hope you're responsible with it. That's all."

He smiles at me. "It's parked outside. I keep it covered."

"It's a Harley?"

"Yeah. 2012 Heritage Softail 6 speed with a twin cam 103 engine." Sam smiles.

I'm in shock. "It's only 2 years old. Did you steal it?"

"No! Well, almost. I won it hustling pool." He has the best shit eating grin on his face.

"No way!" I stand up. "Seriously!"

He stands up. "Seriously! Come see it!"

We go outside and he uncovers it. It's gorgeous! Custom paint job. Classic blue & white, white wall tires, black leather seats and saddle bags.

I hug Sam. "You did good Sammy."

He hugs me back. Our embrace lasts a little longer than normal, but that's okay.

He gives me the key.

"How did you win? What did you have to wager?"

He looks at his shoe and kicks the ground.

"You didn't!" My anger is rising.

"I had a sure thing Dean! I couldn't lose!" He looks so pitiful.

"You wagered my Baby?" I take deep breathes

"I won Dean. I knew I'd win!" Sam strokes the bike. "It's worth at least 15 grand."

I realized something else. "Wait. How did you get them both home? Did you... You didn't!"

Sam looks so contrite. "I couldn't tell you. So, I called Cas. He drove the car and I rode the bike back."

I'm hyperventilating now.

"Dean! Sit down and breathe."

He gets me to sit on the ground with my head between my knees. My head slowly stops spinning. "Oh my god! Cas drove my car! Sammy, you're fired!"

"You can keep the bike." He sounds wounded. Good!

I toss the bike key at him. "I don't want the bike! I want to trust you with my car, Sam!"

I walk off.

As soon as I'm about to go inside I hear the motorcycle start up and I see Sam riding away. "SAMMY! STOP! COME BACK!!"

Fuck.


	4. Emotional Release

[Dean's POV]

  
Sam comes inside and I immediately embrace him. "I'm so sorry I acted that way. It's this mark. I get mad sometimes and I can't help it."

He tentatively returns my embrace. "It's okay Dean."

He smells like outside. He's been gone over an hour. I won't let him go. "Promise me you won't run off like that anymore."

"Dean, are you okay?"

"Just promise me." My fears are starting to creep up. The mark wants me. I keep seeing the nightmares in my head.

Sam starts holding me tightly. "I promise Dean. I won't leave without telling you where I'm going."

I start crying uncontrollably. It just happens. It's like this wall I've been holding up for ages has finally broken and I'm a total mess.

Sam pulls us both to the floor of the war room and he holds me in his arms as I cry myself out.

Once I finally catch my breath, he rubs my back and asks, "Better?"

"A little. I still see..." I look into his eyes and cup his cheek. "In my bad dreams that I have at night, I'm walking down a deserted road. A fog rolls in. I can't see anything in front of me. I stumble and I feel what I tripped over. It's always you in the road Sammy. You're covered in blood. A vacant stare is on your face and you're covered in blood. The First Blade is in my hand and it's covered in blood. My hands are bloody. I don't know if you died by a wreck or by my hand." My emotions start up again. "I just know that every time you walk out that door. I'm afraid you're not coming back."

Sam kisses me softly on the lips. Just a peck. He then holds me again as I try to gain control of my emotions. His arms feel so comforting. He whispers, ever so softly, "I love you."

"I know Sammy, and I love you more than my own life. I always have. That's why I know the dreams are wrong about me killing you. I'd have to kill myself first; and I can't do that as long as this mark is on my arm. That's why I'm afraid that you'll get into some kind of accident. After all we've been through, don't you dare die on the highway." He's going to have bruises from how tightly I'm holding him.

"I'm selling it. I'll buy a car with the money I get for the bike."

I look into his eyes. He's got tears just like I do. I wipe his tears away because that's my job. He wipes mine away and pecks me on the cheek. I savor it.

I ask, "Would it be okay if I sleep beside you. Maybe you can keep the bad dreams away."

He stands up, then helps me to my feet. "You look exhausted."

"I haven't slept much." I won't let go of his hand.

He leads me to his room and he turns down his bed. We sit side by side on the bed and take our shoes off. Set our cell phones on his night stand along with our guns. We both stay dressed, however.

Sam gets into bed. He normally lays on his stomach to sleep, but he's laying on his back. I'm glad. I get into his bed and lay my head on his chest. He wraps his arms around me and I feel... I feel loved. I feel safe, like I'm home. Sammy is my home.

He caresses my cheek and neck for a moment. He then moves his hand to hold my body to him. "You okay?"

"Best I've felt in a long time. Will you touch my hair till I go to sleep. Mom use to do that." I almost get choked up thinking about her. I miss her.

Sam touches my hair behind my ear and at the nape of my neck. I start drifting off.

Sam kisses my forehead softly.

I'm almost completely asleep.

Sam stops touching my hair. He takes my hand into his. He whispers, "I love you more than my own life too."

I feel Sam let my hand go and move his fingers over the mark on my arm. He whispers a little quieter, "I hate what this is doing to you. It's killing you, but I won't let it. I'll find a way. You've saved me so many times. It's my turn to find a way to save you. Even if it means going to hell to do it."

His deep whispering puts me right to sleep. 


	5. Intimate Thoughts

[Dean's POV]

  
"DEAN, WAKE UP!"

I'm jarred awake by Sam.

I open my eyes and he's hovering over me. "Are you okay? You were having a bad dream."

I blink and rub my face that's wet. "Yeah. I'm fine." My whole body feels damp with sweat.

He's laying halfway on top of me with his face in the crook of my neck. He's trying to comfort me. I'm not sure what I should do at first. I want to hold him. Hell, I want to kiss him, especially after the nightmare I just had, but that would be wrong wouldn't it?

He touches my face. "Sammy?" He kisses my neck. God help me, it feels amazing. My hand moves on it's own to gently hold the back of his head as he softly kisses my neck and jawline. His hair is so soft in my fingers and against my skin. "Sam." Our eyes meet. My fingers haven't left his hair.

His eyes... His lips... At the same time, we both move in and kiss each other. No tongues or anything crazy. Just lips moving together. His long fingers moving over my torso, stopping right over my heart that's trying to pound it's way right out of my chest. We stop and look at each other again.

His ears are red. They match his flushed cheeks. I smile as I lick my lips and turn my hips away from him to hide my morning wood. Yeah, right. Morning wood.

He touches my lips. "You're a good kisser."

"That was nothing." I roll my eyes. Why did I just say that? Because I'm Dean Winchester and I'm an EXCELLENT kisser. Duh.

Sam laughs.

"What?" I grin as I continue touching his hair.

"I'm practically hearing your inner dialogue." He rolls his eyes, "You're the bestest kisser in the world, right?"

I smile, "Better believe it. If you weren't my brother, you'd have known this already."

His eyes light up. "Maybe because I'm your brother, I can kiss even better." He kisses me, and this time he means it. My jaw is loose as he kisses me and his tongue immediately begins moving over my lips and starts exploring. Damn, the boy CAN kiss.

I hold his face with both hands as I kiss him back with just as much fire in my blood. After a few moments we part and he sees the tears in my eyes.

"I...I went too far." Sam looks a bit disheartened.

I shake my head. "No, it's not that." I wipe at my face feeling like a love struck fool. "We're just so perfect together." I smirk, "Hell, you should've known what I was thinking."

He nods, but still hasn't looked into my eyes. "You're afraid to go there with me. Afraid of what might or might not happen. Afraid that one act of love might destroy us both." He rests the side of his head on my chest.

I sigh. "See. You do know what I'm thinking."

His thigh unintentionally rubs against my hard cock. I bite back a moan. My hand moves over his back. I stop biting my bottom lip and finally say what I've been needing to say. "This scares me Sam."

He says nothing. He lifts his head and looks at me.

I move his long hair from his eyes. "I've never..." I lick my lip again. "I've never gotten this close with a guy. Women I can be intimate with like stripping down my weapon. Sam, I'm lost here. All I know is what I feel and I've never felt anything this intense with anyone. Not even Lisa. Last thing I want to do is say or do something that might make you not want to look at me or talk to me. Lord knows I've screwed up enough in the past that you should've ran... well, you did. Remember? It's why I don't want to screw this up. I can't lose you again."

He kisses me. Oh, his soft and loving kisses are perfection. "It's okay."

His cheek rubs against mine and it's alien to me. My whole body desires him, but I'm at a loss.

He kisses my cheek. "Whatever you're comfortable with sharing, that's enough for me, Dean. It always has been." He rests his cheek against my neck.

I hold him for a few minutes. He kisses my neck and then gets up out of bed. I watch as he leaves the dimly lit room without a word.

Damn. I hope things don't get weird between us. Well, I guess they already are.


	6. Accident

[Dean's -POV]

  
"DEAN!!"

I run from the kitchen to library and see Cas carrying Sam toward his bedroom.

"SAM!" I run after them. "Sammy!"

Cas places Sam on his bed. Both men are soaked with rain water. Sam is covered in blood.

I pat at Sam's face trying to revive him. He's non-responsive. I turn to Cas. "What happened?"

Cas takes his soaked top coat and suit coat off. "Motorcycle accident. A car hit him. From what I can tell, he's going to survive. He has a minor concussion, a broken wrist, a dislocated elbow, 2 broken ribs, several gashes that need sutures and multiple bruises."

I'm looking at Sam's injuries when I see Cas fall to the ground. "Cas!" I rush to his side. "You okay?"

Sounding winded. "I'll be okay."

I help Cas to a chair and go get the medical kit and all the towels I can find. I give some towels to Cas. I then start using a towel to dry off Sam. I use some scissors from Sam's desk to remove his shirt and start checking out his wounds.

Cas explains, "It took a lot out of me to get us here. I wish I had enough grace to heal Sam, but I don't. I heard his prayer when he crashed. I could only bring him here or a hospital. He insisted I bring him to you."

Sam coughs. "Dean."

"Yeah Sammy. Right here." I have a towel drying off his wet hair. I already got the blood off his face.

"Ghost car." He moans.

Sam's not making any sense. "Don't talk Sammy. Let me help you first. Just rest." I kiss his forehead. He closes his eyes.

"I need to..." My fingers move through Sam's hair. "I should take him to the hospital Cas. He needs his bones set and that elbow put back in socket."

Cas is standing beside me with his sleeves rolled up. "We can do this. I've seen all the supplies we need here in this bunker. Plaster to make a cast, for instance. Sam also still has a sling for his arm from the last time his elbow had this same injury. His concussion is minor. His helmet was shattered when his head hit the road, but his skull is fine. All his abrasions need to be washed and cuts sutured." He looks at me. "Dean?"

I turn away from Sam's cut up face and look toward Cas.

"Are you okay to help Sam?" He touches my shoulder.

I take a deep breath and nod. "Yeah."

Two hours later we have Sam cleaned, stitched, bandaged and in a cast. Cas was able to get his elbow back in socket. The sound was almost as unsettling as seeing his arm in a weird position. He might need surgery on that elbow to prevent future reoccurrences.

I started an I.V. of fluids before we began. Being "fake" physicians, Sam and I were able to snag some vials of morphine, antibiotics and other useful meds from hospitals where we had cases. I give Sam some pain meds and antibiotics via I.V.

Exhausted, I lay down beside my broken brother. I place his hand in mine, cast be damned. My head nuzzles up against his upper arm as I curl up and try to get some sleep beside him.

"Dean! No Dean, Don't! I can help you. I promise!"

I wake up to Sam having a nightmare.

"Just drop the blade! Please!"

I don't want to hurt him while waking him. "SAMMY WAKE UP!"

"You can fight this Dean." Tears are falling.

"Sammy!" I touch his face and wipe his tears. "Wake up little brother. It's just a bad dream."

He opens his eyes with a start. "Dean?"

"You okay? You were having a bad dream." I wipe another stray tear away.

He groans as he tries moving. "Oh shit!"

"Yeah. You might want to just stay still."

"I gotta go."

I point to a jug on the nightstand. Sam moan's. "Really?"

I get out of bed without jarring him and grab the jug. "Well, it's that or get up and walk to the toilet."

He sighs and reaches toward me with the hand that's in a cast. "Help me up."

"You're nuts." I set the jug down and grab his elbow so I don't pull on that bad wrist.

He sits up with a grunt and a loud groan. "Oh fuck!" He starts panting.

I cross my arms. "What hurts?"

"My whole right side." He's bent holding his ribs.

"Broken ribs will do that. You should've sold that fucking bike." I squint at him.

"I was on my way to the buyer. Glad I insured it. WAIT! Is it still in the road?" Sam's jaw goes slack as his face tried to be expressive and pulled at his sutures.

Unbelieveable! "FUCK THE BIKE! YOU COULD HAVE DIED!"

I see Cas walk in. Good. "Sam needs to piss." I pick up the empty jug and slam it into Cas's chest with a loud noise as I walk out of the room.


	7. Brothers

[Dean's POV]

  
I'm in the garage putting brakes on my car. Anything to take my mind off Sam.

"Dean."

"Cas. Hey, I could use your help. Will you sit in the driver's seat and push on the brakes?" I open the brake fluid reservoir.

"I won't do that."

I set the bottle of fluid down and get out from under the hood. I look at Cas and he's looking at me with his arms crossed.

Whatever. I get into the car and pump the brake pedal.

Cas is suddenly standing between me and my path toward Baby's hood. He's got a piece a paper in his hand.

"My hands are filthy Cas. What is it?" I walk around him and go under the hood.

"It's a check for $14,650 endorsed to you from Sam."

I bump my head on the hood as I come out from under it. "WHAT?"

Cas sighs. I see him set the paper on the roof of my car and vanish.

I finish bleeding my brakes, clean my hands, grab the check and go inside to have a long overdue heart-to-heart with my brother.

Sam's doing the same damn thing he's been doing for the past 2 months. Nothing.

I place the check on his lap. "I don't want your money."

"You got what you wanted. Take it." Sam keeps looking at his computer.

I grab his computer and close it. I set it on the dresser. "What I wanted?"

He huffs and crosses his arms. "You want to control me, like always. Well, since you're controlling me, you might as well take this." He lifts the check up off his lap. "Because I can't do anything with it." He tries handing it to me.

"Is that what you think?" I'm not looking at him.

"It's what I know."

I grab the check without looking at him. I leave the bunker livid. I drive Baby to the nearest Chevy dealership and purchase a low milage, black, 2010 Camero SS. Sam had a Dodge until Cas destroyed it by falling on it. I refuse to buy anything that's not GM. I have standards.

I call Cas and he answers. He agrees to drive Sam's car back to the bunker because it's Sam's car. I wish Sam had never told him about me getting angry over anyone driving Baby except me or Sam. I have rules... Fuck.

Sam's right. I'm an asshole. Still, no dogs in my car and no one should ever take a joint from a guy named Don.

We get back to the bunker and Cas pulls in behind me. Once he parks, he gives me the keys. "You and Sam work this out." He vanishes.

I go inside and find Sam sleeping. I sit on his bed and turn on the bedside lamp. He moans and turns from the light.

"You could have died. Just like I saw in my nightmares. I still can't sleep and when I do, I see how you looked 2 months ago. I know I'm an asshole, but I'll always be your brother and I'll always love you." I place the keys on his nightstand. I touch his face just for a second before standing up to leave.

He grabs my hand. "Stay."

"I don't want to fight anymore, Sammy."

He stands up and hugs me. "I'm sorry."

My arms go around him and I can tell he's lost weight.

Together we both say, "You've lost weight." We look at each other.

"I'm sorry too." I kiss him softly on the lips. He hasn't shaved in days. I touch his beard. "How about a shower and a shave? You stink."

"The elbow still bothers me. Cas has been helping me with physical therapy. I won't let him heal me. I shouldn't have been on the bike while the roads were wet. I'm not experienced enough."

I hug him again thanking whatever good fortune spared him.

"Dean? My ribs?"

"Oh." I quickly let him go. "Sorry."

He leans in and kisses me. "Shower then food."

In the shower, it's strictly business. We can't get his cast wet. We wrapped it in plastic, but still.

His bruises are still visible. They are mustard in color, but you can see that the whole right side of his body was smashed into the pavement. "You're lucky you didn't break your hips or legs."

He looks into my eyes. "I'm lucky to be alive. Cas used some of his grace on me Dean. I think I was dying. He saved me. Your dream was a vision. Not just a nightmare."

I shave his face and it was difficult because he kept smiling. Those damned dimples!

We finish his shower and I help him dress. His elbow isn't working as well as it should. "Maybe Cas should help with your arm."

"Not yet. Give him time for his grace to build back up." He puts his arm in it's sling.

I make us spaghetti for dinner. We eat like starved animals. It's not pretty, but at least we get full bellies.

"Oh wait." I run and retrieve the Camaro key. "Come look." He follows me to the garage.

His jaw drops. "Dean. That's the ghost car!"


	8. Prophetic Visions

[Dean's POV]

 

"What? This can't be the ghost car! I just bought the damn thing. It's real!"

Sam watches me open the car door. His eyes are wide and he keeps biting his bottom lip.

I shut the door. "Look. I'll take it back. The dealer gave me 24 hours to return it in trade."

"No. Don't. I just can't stop seeing the car that night. I know what I saw. A car exactly like this one came out of nowhere, hit me and vanished. It crashed a red light, I think. The ground was wet, but it wasn't raining. I woke up to rain suddenly coming down on me. I couldn't see. I just prayed for Cas to help. I knew I was dying and I passed out. I woke up here." He runs his hand through his hair. It seems awkward with his cast on.

"Let's not worry about the car right now." I take his hand and bring him back inside. I set the Camaro key on the kitchen counter. "Not to be bossy, but you're in no condition to change your bedding and I'm too tired to mess with it. Sleep in my room with me tonight. Okay?"

He squeezes my hand as we walk toward my room. "Thank you for asking and not ordering. That's nice."

It felt nice.

We walk into my room and Cas is on my bed. "Hello Dean. Sam, how are you feeling?"

We drop hands immediately. I rub my hand on my jeans suddenly feeling self conscious. "Hey Cas."

Sam's face is flushed. "I'm still hurting, but I'll manage."

Cas approaches Sam. "That's not necessary anymore." He touches Sam's forehead and a glow leaves his hand. Cas's eyes glow blue and Sam's body glows where his injuries are.

Just as soon as he finishes healing Sam, Cas hits the ground almost unconscious, like I knew he would.

Sam and I both say it. "Damn it Cas!"

Cas revives almost immediately. "I'm okay." He stands up on his own, though he's a bit wobbly.

Sam encourages him to take a seat in the desk chair. He does. After a few moments he clears his throat. "How do you feel now Sam?"

We watch Sam remove the sling and use his bad arm. "It's fine."

I leave and return with a tool to remove Sam's cast. Once it's off he flexes his wrist with no problem. He even does a few pushups to test his joints.

As soon as Sam's up off the floor, he hugs Cas. "Thank you for saving me again and for healing my wounds. I owe you."

"Your friendship and gratitude is enough." They stop hugging and Cas continues, "You both should know that you, Sam, died, but I got there just in time to bring you back. Also, a car didn't hit you. You swerved and hit a median and went flying into a concrete pillar. Your motorcycle and you were in pieces on the road. This was a deserted highway. So, no one would have found you. These visions you're having are real. The visions Dean had, where he saw you lying dead in the road, were real. Sam, you saw a ghost car and it is the car that's in your garage. Take seriously whatever these visions show you. The two of you are bound souls. Something like soul mates. What one of you does will affect the other in some way. Your dreams are prophetic. Heed them." He stands up. "I need some time to rest." He vanishes.

Sam rushes into my arms. "Dean."

I hold him. "I got you Sammy."

We kiss.

Sam takes the kiss further. He pushes me back until we fall onto the bed. Him on top of me. I wrap my legs around his hips and hook my heels behind his thighs. His eyes look so serious. My fingers move through his hair. "What are you thinking about?"

"How we should both be more careful." He touches my face. "I can't lose you Dean. Not to some freak accident, some foolish stunt or this mark on your arm."

It's like I'm under his spell. "Can't lose you either."

We kiss and touch, but both of us are afraid to go further. It's wrong, but I refuse to stop giving Sammy my affection. And every time he touches me, I feel the monster inside me calm down. Or... maybe it's retreating in fear? Afraid because Sam's love might actually be the cure to this horrible curse.

My phone rings and I ignore it.

We decide to have dinner and watch a movie at home.

Sam makes chicken pot pie from scratch. He said he got the recipe off some "Pin..."-thing on his phone. It was delicious!

I'm about to try a piece of cherry pie made by Sam when my phone rings again. Same caller I ignored earlier. I answer it, "Cas, this better be more awesome than Sam's cherry pie."

"I honestly wouldn't know. Can you compare Claire Novak to Sam's cherry pie?"


	9. Unexpected

[Dean's - POV]

  
Today I went berserk on some punks. One tried raping Claire Novak. The others were just thugs. The only excuse I have for killing those... (sigh) butchering those asshats is the mark on my arm.

As I watch the blood wash off my skin and circle the drain in the tub, I can't stop seeing Sam's expression in my mind when he saw what I had done. His disappointment and fear. Hell, I'm disappointed in myself.

The rage I keep trying to control is slipping out of my control. My worst fear is getting angry at Sammy. I rest my hands against the tiles and close my eyes letting the hot water soothe me in some way. I won't ever do that to him, what Cain did to his brother. I won't.

I finish my shower and enter our hotel room wrapped in a bath towel.

"You hungry? I got us dinner?" Sam's at the small table of our motel room eating a salad.

"Yeah." I get dressed with my back to Sam knowing he's watching my every move.

He looks at me in so many ways: disappointment, fear of what I might do or become, love and the way he's looking at me now - desire. It's okay because I desire him too.

I sit at the table and eat my club sandwich and chips. My brother knows I'd rather have a burger, but this will do. I won't argue.

His eyes are constantly watching me. I love his eyes. So many colors. He grins at me watching him. His dimples flash. I look down at my food.

Sam finishes before me and gets up to throw away his trash. As he does, he moves his hand across my face without a word spoken. I close my eyes as his touch sends chills throughout my body.

The rest of my food forgotten, I stand up and grab hold of my brother. I kiss him. God help me, I kiss him like I'm dying and I need him to save me. Maybe I am dying inside.

His arms are quick to embrace me. He pushes me against the dresser. I grip the back of his shirt lifting it. He grinds his hips into mine and the friction is perfect. We kiss with hands grabbing onto each other. I lift my right leg and wrap it around his thigh pulling him closer. I want more. So much more.

He gasps into my mouth, "Dean." As he grinds into me with repeated thrusts. My hips return his efforts.

I abandon kissing him and move my head to his shoulder. My lips press to his neck wherever I can find bare skin.

He reaches up under my shirt and palms my back. Nails scratch against my flesh. I moan, "Sammy."

He keeps grinding into me just right. My hips move in an upward thrust and I swear, I'm getting so close.

His lips move over my jaw and neck. Hot breath against my ear. His hand moves down to my ass trying to get just a bit closer. I suck a kiss against his neck as we continue rutting into each other like dogs in heat. We're both completely shameless.

His hands suddenly go to the top of the dresser behind me as his body trembles. His breathing pauses and then he takes a trembling, deep breath and starts panting again. His body shaking.

I hold him tight as I too climax. It's not intense, but it's perfect. Both of us are shakey and winded.

I never intended for this to happen, but here we are. I just made love to my little brother and, in my mind, it was perfect. I hold his face and kiss him.

Both of us kiss each other and the world fades away along with every care or concern. It's just us.

I don't know how long we stand there like that, against the dresser, kissing each other. It seems like forever. I finally ask, "Are you okay?"

"More than okay." His eyes look bluer. Brighter. "How about you?"

His hand moves over my chest and it feels amazing. "I'm a little sticky in my shorts. Other than that, I've never been better."

Sam laughs. I love his laugh. "Yeah. We should change."

I kiss him again. "So that's how it works?"

He presses his cheek to mine. "There are better ways. I could show you, if you'd let me." He kisses my neck.

My hand has been in his hair almost the whole time. I kiss him and move my hand against his scalp. His moans of pleasure from just me touching his hair and scalp start getting me hard again. When it comes to Sam, I'm finding that I'm insatiable.

I finally admit to him and myself, "Yeah. I want to go further."


	10. Alone Time

[Dean's POV]

  
Sam gets his knife and cuts his hand. He starts painting an angel warding sigil on the mirror above the motel dresser. "Cas, if you're in here, I suggest you go." We hear and see nothing. He paints the next one on the mirror above the bathroom sink, while I paint one on the the framed artwork above the bed.

I then open the drapes just enough to paint one on the window facing the parking lot. I see Cas is out there next to my car. We make eye contact right before he vanishes. I finish the sigil and close the drapes.

It's already night outside, so my eyes adjust to the dim lights in our room quickly. I see Sam standing at the vanity sink looking at me.

He's completely naked.

I can't stop admiring every inch of Sam's perfect body. Broad shoulders, long strong arms, toned abs and perfect hip bones. He's built like a gladiator, long hair and fierce eyes included.

As I walk toward him, my eyes go to his his fully erect cock. He's huge.

I go to the sink and wash my hands. Sam leans over my back and moves his hands under my shirt. He plays with my nipples and kisses my neck. Fuck it feels amazing. I finish washing my hands and wrap my cut hand in a towel.

He pulls my shirt off. I turn around and kiss him. My fingers run through his hair. He undoes my belt and fly.

He grabs a damp towel from the vanity and kneels in front of me. He gets my pants and underwear down below my knees. I moan as my cock flops back up and slaps my lower abs. Sam uses the towel to clean me up from earlier. It has me gasping.

He holds my cock in his hand and strokes it. It still looks big in his huge hand. He asks, "You like this?"

I show him how to rub his thumb over the slit while jerking me slowly. "Mmmm, like that." I'm so relaxed as I lean against the edge of the vanity. He plays with my nipples which are very hard and sensitive. I arch my back with pleasure. I sigh, "Yes."

For the first time, Sam takes my cock into his mouth as I watch. My hand holds his jaw. I bite my bottom lip to keep from yelling out how good this feels. It's better than any blow job I've ever had. Maybe I'm just thinking this because it's my Sammy?

He swallows my whole length and his tongue never stops. His throat works the head of my dick before he pulls back with a gasp. I can't stay silent. "Fuck Sam! That feels so good. Don't stop!"

He keeps sucking and swallowing my hardness. I rock my hips into his mouth while holding his jaw in my hands. "That's perfect Sammy."

He stands up while still stroking my spit covered cock. "You want to try something new?" He kisses me and I can taste myself as we kiss.

"With you." I kiss him as I nod.

He helps me remove the rest of my clothing, then leads me to the bed. "I'm going to show you something. Do you trust me?" His lips graze over my shoulder.

"I trust you."

He turns me forcefully so I'm facing the bed. "Get up on your knees."

"What are you..."

"Just do it. I promise, no surprise butt sex." He kisses my neck below my ear. My whole body tingles. "You'll like this."

I crawl up onto the bed. "You've done this?"

"Yes." He grabs my hips forcing me to bend over. I look behind me and watch as Sam spreads me open and licks my ass. My first impulse is to flinch. I want him to stop. He does it again and holds my cock while licking my puckered hole.

"Sammy." I gasp, unable to breathe. It's amazing. He licks my cock from tip to balls, then balls to puckered hole. I arch my back as he licks and sucks on the rim of my ass. I've never experienced such pleasure. I had no idea this would feel so good. I feel him pressing into me. "Whoa! Hey!"

He backs off. "Relax. It's just one finger. I want you to feel something. Trust me."

His eyes are full of desire.

"I trust you Sammy." I take a deep breath and relax. Sam slides his finger in slowly while jerking my cock. He licks at my neck and shoulder blade. I thrust some into his fist, my pre-cum giving lubrication. His finger starts feeling good. In fact...it starts feeling amazing. "What is that?"

"That's your prostate. I can make you cum from touching this alone." He nips at my ear.

"Bullshit." Fuck it feels awesome.

Sam lets go of my cock. "Don't touch yourself."

"Okay."

He slides another lubed finger into my hole and rubs my prostate. He plays with my nipples while stimulating my "ass g-spot" as I learn it's called. True to his word, Sam gets me to full orgasm quickly without my cock being touched. "Aaaa! I'm cumming Sam!"

I actually watch my cock throb out it's load onto the bedding while Sam plays my body like an instrument. I collapse onto my side, avoiding my own jizz mess.

Sam hovers over me, his cock still hard. He touches my body admiring me as I catch my breath. "Wait here." He leaves and returns with a wet washcloth. He cleans me and the jizz off the bed. He places a clean towel over the wet spot. The wash cloth discarded, he kisses me. His breath minty fresh. "Now that you know how good that feels, you'll understand why I want you to fuck me."


	11. Making Love

[Dean's - POV]

  
"Is this what you do when you go to that gay bar?" I see the hurt in his eyes.

"Women don't satisfy me anymore. Not like they use to. Every time I fantasize about having sex, it's with you." He kisses me. Our cocks rub together as his weight presses against me. My fingers grip his ass while I grind up into him. My cock fully hard again already.

Sam's face is one of pleasure. I want to see him cum the way he did against the dresser, but more! I roll us over so I'm on top. He hands me the lube. I use it on his ass and finger him the way he did me.

His face lights up as I find his prostate. "That's good big brother. Just spread your fingers. Loosen me up." I do as he asks and add a third finger. "That's good enough. Fuck me Dean!" His body is pulsing. He's so eager for me.

I lube my steel hard cock and slide it slowly inside Sammy. He pulls me down and kisses me. His legs locked around my hips. Once I'm balls deep inside my brother, I look into his eyes. "I've dreamed of seeing you like this."

His eyes are so blue. He knits his brow. "Like what?"

"Mine. Completely and thoroughly mine." I thrust deeply inside him. I move back and forth while looking into his eyes. I watch his face as he looks at me with so much love and desperate need. "So much more than I expected." I kiss his blushed cheek.

He's breathless, "Dean. I'm yours. All yours." He grips my body holding me close as I keep a steady pace with my hips. My lips can't stop kissing him. We gasp into each other's mouths at the same time.

"I love you Sammy." I feel my orgasm building.

"Dean?" Sam looks confused. I stop my hips.

"Are you okay? Am I hurting you?" I'm out of breath as I touch his face trying to calm him.

"Your..." He has a tear fall down his cheek.

"Sammy?" He's scaring me. I pull out, afraid I've hurt him. "What is it?"

He grips my face. "Exorcizamus te omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potentus omnic incursio..."

"You think I'm a demon? Really?" I rest my forehead against his.

"Your eyes went black Dean."

I sit up and look into his eyes. "No way!"

His hand goes to my cheek. "Dean. We need to get that mark off you. When I'm not seeing you dead, I see you with demon black eyes. I see that Camaro hitting and killing me. It's got to stop. I feel like I'm losing my mind all over again." He's panicking.

I roll to my back and pull him on top of my chest. "It's okay Sammy." I hold him. "I won't let anything happen to you." His body presses against mine perfectly. It's like we're two pieces of one puzzle that are made to fit together seamlessly. "I could never hurt you."

He looks into my eyes and kisses me. My heart hasn't stopped pounding. I can't believe Sammy loves me this much. THIS much.

He straddles my hips and impales himself on my still hard cock. Watching his body move in the dimly lit room is truly a sight to remember. I grip the covers at my sides as I watch him move up and down on my cock. His hands on my chest soon move to his own body. His head goes back some as he rubs his chest and abs while riding me at a steady pace. "Mmnugh! So good Dean." His hard dick has been slapping against my chest with each downward movement of his body. I curl my fingers around his hardness and watch his eyes focus on me as he takes pleasure from me. He leans forward and we kiss. I get up on my elbow and kiss him back with all my heart.

He pushes me back down. "I'm close."

I move the hair from his face. "Cum for me. Let me see."

I stroke his cock quickly while he rides me. He leans back on his hands, chest pointed toward the ceiling. Hips still moving. I piston my hips so that my cock is hitting his prostate repeatedly. I watch as his torso muscles clinch. "Oh fuck!" He stops breathing and he looks at me with so much love. Then I see the moment his climax overtakes him. His face relaxes and his eyes get wide as he looks at me. His cock throbs in my hand as several orgasmic pulses of cum gush over my hand and body.

Sam immediately sits back up, then leans over my body and kisses me. I kiss him with a hunger in me I haven't felt before. I grip him tight as I cum while kissing him. Moaning sounds are all I make as I keep kissing the one who makes me feel so much love, happiness, anger, joy, frustration, worry, heartache, desire, comfort and so much more.

"Dean." He's panting. He kisses my neck while lying on my chest. I'm holding him with one hand in his hair. My heart is still pounding. He lifts his head and looks into my eyes. His eyes are blues and golden sunshine. His lips are swollen from kissing. He's beautiful. "That's how it's done and you were perfect."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: This story is from Season 10 of SPN, but it does not follow chronological order of events or canon of SPN. The main story line from Season 10 is what's being incorporated into this story. I hope this clears up any confusion. Thanks again for reading Discovery.

[Dean's - POV]

  
I wake up to an empty hotel room. Well, I thought it was empty.

"Hello Dean." Cas is standing by the window.

I yawn and sit up with the covers over my naked waist. "Where's Sammy?"

"Getting food. You could have just asked for privacy. I don't care that you're fornicating with your brother." Cas turns from the window and looks at me.

I sigh. "Cas, thing is that my brother does care about it. It's highly frowned upon in our society. We have to keep it a secret from everyone. We can't hide it from you, but Sam needs to know you're not watching us whenever we..." I wave my hand. "...fornicate."

"What about you, Dean?"

"I don't like you watching me sleep. You think I want you watching me having sex?"

Cas looks away from me.

"You've watched me having sex." I'm accusing him.

"Yes."

I'm mad. "With who? Sam? Lisa? Or have you watched me with everyone?"

He turns back toward me very hostile. "I was making sure you were okay after Sam's death."

I'm still pissed off. "By being a peeping Tom in mine and Lisa's bedroom?"

"You know my name's not Tom and it won't happen again. My curiosity has been sated." He's huffy.

Sam walks in and sees Cas. "Hey Cas."

"Hello Sam."

Sam brings me coffee and a breakfast sandwich.

"I was just telling Dean there's no need to place sigils up when you two need privacy. Just prop a book in the window of the motel or outside your bedroom door at the bunker. I won't pop in or ghost around. I promise."

Sam is unconsciously blushing. "Thanks Cas. How's Claire?"

"She'll be okay at Jody's. That was a good idea. I just wish we could have saved her mom, Amelia." Cas has let Claire's welfare bother him a lot lately. It's like he's tasting a little bit of what fatherhood means.

"Do you remember how Jimmy felt toward his family?" Sam seems curious as he sips coffee.

"I do. I remember Jimmy's face as he pleaded with me to take his body as a vessel again and leave his daughter's vessel. As soon as I took Jimmy as a vessel again, the first thing I did was tap into his emotions. His love for Claire was something I never thought I could feel. I looked at Claire like she was my own flesh and blood. It overwhelmed me. Since then I tried to avoid those feelings. I blame myself a great deal for what happened to her and Amelia. If only I had checked in on them, as I had promised Jimmy, Amelia might still be alive with her daughter."

Sam hugs Cas. "You can't beat yourself up on what could have been. Just forgive yourself and move forward. Claire's in a good place now." Sam steps back. "Just keep an eye on her from now on. Jody will too."

While they were talking, I got dressed and finished my food. I look at Sam, "Ready to go home?"

Sam smiles. "Yeah."

The roadtrip home was good. Sam held my hand and slept against my shoulder some. Reminded me of when he was as a kid.

We got horny and he started giving me road head. I pull off onto a secluded dirt road. I get Sam into the back seat of Baby and we kiss like teenagers. He finishes what he started.

My fingers are still in his hair. "What do I taste like?"

"Sweet and salty. I like it." He kisses me and I sort of taste myself.

I decide to return the favor. I've never sucked cock before, but I needed to taste Sammy.

It was better than I thought it'd be. His hands caressing my hair and face while I give him pleasure. Watching him lose control as he cums down my throat. I swallowed his whole load. He tasted surprisingly sweet.

"Well?" Sam's all smiles.

"I love how you taste. We'll be doing that again for sure." We kiss for a little bit before hitting the road again.

We arrive home a little before 9pm. By the time we get unpacked, shower, shave, eat and get ready for bed - it's already 10:30.

I find a case in Fayetteville, NC. A female soldier whose organs and blood was drained and marrow sucked from her bones. I show it to Sam. He agrees that it's our kind of thing.

Cas tells us he has a lead on Metatron. We should call if we need him. I warn him to be careful. He says he can handle Metatron. He's hoping to find out from Metatron how to get the mark off my arm. Metatron wrote the tablets after all. Maybe one of the tablets will say something. Who knows.

Sam and I decide to get a good night of sleep before heading to North Carolina in the morning. We sleep in my bed wearing only our underwear.

I don't forget to put a book outside my bedroom door.


	13. Bad Dreams

[Dean's - POV]

(A week later)

Sam punches me hard and my teeth rattle. "What the fuck!"

He slams me against the motel door shaking the walls. "What were you thinking?!"

"Ow! About what?!" I push at his hands gripping my shirts as he keeps me pressed against the door.

"Are you suicidal? It's like you wanted that parasitic worm to infect you. You take stupid risks." His head falls against my shoulder. "I saw myself in that soldier's widow's eyes. I saw what I'd look like if I lost you."

"Sammy you wo..." He punches my chest and walks away from me. I'm rubbing my chest when he says, "I can't lose you, jerk."

I stand up straight. "I'm not dying, bitch. Hell, Cain's been alive since the first murder." I grin and shrug.

"Do you even hear yourself?" Sam shakes his head at me.

I go to one of the chairs at the small table and sit down. Sam's leaning with his arms crossed and a shoulder against a wall. I look at him. "I'm tired and I don't want to fight anymore."

Sam grabs his clothes and goes into the shower first. He comes out in pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. I roll my eyes as I walk past him into the bathroom.

I come out in only my boxer briefs. He looks at me then looks away. I get into the other queen bed. I'm asleep before I hit the pillow.

  
~~~~~~~~~~

I see John. "It's all your fault, son"  
I see Ellen and Jo. "It's all your fault."  
I see Ash. "It's all your fault."  
I see Pamela Barnes. "It's all your fault."  
I see Viktor Henrikson. "It's all your fault."  
I see Meg Masters. "It's all your fault."  
I see Rufus. "It's all your fault."  
I see Bobby. "It's all your fault, boy."  
I see Sam. "It's all your fault, Dean."  
I see myself with black eyes. "It's all your fault,Dean. They're all dead because of you."  
I get in my own face. "You're next, asshole!"

~~~~~~~~~~

  
"DEAN! WAKE UP!"

My eyes open to Sam standing over me and my weapon missing from under my pillow.

"You were having a nightmare." He sets my weapon on the nightstand then flops back onto his own bed.

The glowing clock shows 10:42pm. "Hey dad. Thanks again."

"What?" Sam moans.

I don't say anything, then decide to just say it. "When I get bad dreams or visions at 10:41am or pm, I know they're from dad."

"You believe that?"

"It's happened too often not be him. He died at 10:41."

Sam gets irritated. "I know."

After a moment of quiet, he takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry. Tell me about your dream."

I tell him the dream in detail. Everyone that's died around me, I heard them talk to me in their own voice. They all said, "It's your fault." I explain that the last two people I saw were him and then myself. I explain how Sam blamed me; then I saw myself with black demon eyes telling me it's all my fault. I tell my demon self that he's next.

He goes from his bed to mine and lays beside me. He's shaking. Sam's freaking me out with his behavior. "What is it?"

He looks at me with fear in his eyes. "I had the same dream. They said it was my fault too. I also saw Charlie and she's covered in blood. She says, "It's MY own fault Sam, not yours." Everyone else blames me, but Charlie blames herself. At the end of the dream, you stand before me in your dark red shirt. Your eyes are black and you're holding a sword. You hiss out one word, "Destiny." That's when I wake up. I know the demon you in my dream is residual from when you became a demon, but not the part about Charlie. That's new."

I have Sam under the covers with me now. I kiss his forehead as he rests his head on my chest. He speaks quietly, "I'm not afraid of dying. My greatest fear is being left behind."

"Me too Sammy. I'm so sorry about what this mark is doing to me...to us." I'm hating what Sam's feeling right now. I feel a lot of guilt for many reasons. The most important reason is because I'm enjoying having my little brother in my arms right now. The monster inside me has quieted down. "Sam, you should know that you defuse me like nothing I've tried so far."

"Defuse you?" He looks at me questioning my thought process.

I hold his face and kiss him. My mouth savoring how he tastes and feels against my lips and tongue. I pull back and look into his eyes. "The moment you touch me, the darkness inside me fades away. I don't feel it clawing at my insides, trying to get me to make my hands bloody." I place his hand on my chest over my heart. "I feel a peace inside me that I can't explain."

"It explains why we haven't had visions in a while. We've been beside each other almost every night. I'm always touching you." His lips move over my neck. "Let's try to get some sleep." He rolls over so his back is to my front. I'm the big spoon.

We sleep peacefully with no nightmares.


	14. Secrets

[Dean's - POV]  
(Several weeks later)

  
A while back, Charlie found the Book of the Damned. Turns out a family was after it. The Stynes. Charlie got shot trying to run from these guys. Sam and Charlie tried deciphering the old text, but discovered they needed something else to decode the book.

The Stynes attacked us in one of Bobby's old cabins. I got Sam to throw the damned book into the fireplace burning it up. We killed the Stynes attacking us.

We got back to the bunker and Charlie was healed by Cas.

I was able to sit down with her and have a real heart-to-heart. She really is just like a sister to me and Sam. How she could forgive me for almost beating her to death after her return from Oz, I have no clue. I'm still having trouble forgiving myself.

Cas wasn't able to get anything out of Metatron about removing the mark. I almost killed Metadouche trying to beat it out of him. Cas took the creep back to heaven's jail. We haven't seen Cas since.

Charlie took off too.

Cain's killing all his descendants and Sam's found out where Cain's going to be next.

It's just me and Sam in the bunker. I pull him away from his laptop where he's seated at the library table. "I need you."

He closes the laptop, picks up a book from the table and we go to my room. The book is left outside our door as we close it.

We get undressed quickly. I lay on top of Sam on the bed. My lips devour his. My hands move over his body. His long gorgeous body. He arches his back and moans. I nip at his ribs then lick his skin. "You're beautiful Sammy." His fingers go to my hair as I lick my way down his stomach to his hard cock. (It's larger than average, slightly curved, with a good sized pink head.) I lick the head of his dick while squeezing the base of it.

"Don't tease me." Sam pants.

I'm watching his cock change from pink to lavender. I swirl my tongue over it's almost purple head and Sam groans, "Deeean! Fuck!"

I'm still squeezing his cock as I suck on his balls. I finally release his cock and a small gush of pre-cum drips from the head of it.

I've gotten pretty good at working Sam's body. I know just how much of this he can take before he cums. Watching him begging me for more is something I never get tired of.

"Please Dean. I need you inside me!" His body is already covered in sweat and I've only been licking his ass for 5 minutes tops. I've gotten use to how he tastes, feels, moves and breathes. I know what he'll say or do. It makes every moment with him perfect.

I lube him and myself. He turns around and spreads himself open to me. I look at his perfect ass. Cock hanging so low it touches the sheets. "Damn sweetheart." I swat his ass and leave my hand print on his butt cheek. His hole winking at me. I rub that red mark as I slide my cock deep inside him with one thrust. We both grunt at the same time. My arms wrap around him, giving him time to adjust to my girth. He turns his head and we kiss.

I scrape my nails down his neck and back as I get up on my knees. I hold his hips and fuck into his ass hard and fast.

"Yes! Oh fuck yes!" He's got his chest against the bed and his fists gripping the headboard rails to keep from hitting his head. The sound of skin slapping against skin, gasps and moans are all you can hear for several minutes.

I reach down and fist his cock. He moans then cums, "Nughhh!"

The feel of Sam's cock pulsing in my hand. Hearing his release, I fuck into him harder. "Oh, Sammy!" I cum with my cock deep inside him. My hands cover his chest, and my body covers his, as I ride out the after shocks inside him. His heaving chest and heartbeat resonating against my hands and sweat slick body.

We lay on our sides facing each other just kissing and looking into each other's eyes for a long time.

While Sam is lying in my arms, after we've cleaned up, he looks like his mind is elsewhere. "What are you thinking about?" I kiss his temple.

"I've been keeping something from you." His eyes look remorseful.

"I thought we said no more secrets." I take a deep breath telling myself I won't get mad.

"It's why I'm telling you now. I never burned the Book of the Damned. I burned a different book. Charlie and Rowena are translating the Codex as we speak so we can read the book and get that mark off of you. You don't have to confront Cain tomorrow." He's starting to tear up.


	15. Cain

[Dean's - POV]

  
"What?" I can't believe what I'm hearing. "I told you to burn it. No good can come from that book Sam."

"They almost have it Dean." He kisses me. "Please. Please let us help you." He holds onto me like he's afraid he might drown.

I hate it when he gets like this. He knows I'll give him anything he wants. We lay on our sides facing each other for a while in silence. Legs intertwined as I hold him in my arms. His arms curl up to his chest while I embrace him. He tucks his head up under my chin. How such a big man makes himself so small in my arms amazes me. I finger his eversoft hair.

"I'm still going to fight Cain."

"Why?!" Sam's suddenly up out of my arms and sitting on the side of the bed with his back to me.

I sit up next to my brother and rub my arm. "Cain's who put this on me. Killing him might get rid of it. He's also killing innocent people. I have to stop him. It's what we do. Saving people, the family business."

He wraps me in his arms. "I won't lose you."

"I know Sammy." I kiss him.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

(The next day)

My whole body is still vibrating as Sam gets me in the car. I can't think anymore, let alone drive. I keep rubbing my hand over the mark on my arm. It's still there. Throbbing.

Cas immediately hid the First Blade. He said he'd take care of salting and burning Cain's body.

We're heading for the bunker. Crowley expected me to give him the First Blade, so he's angry and offended.

Sam's as eager to check on Rowena and Charlie as I am. I can't believe he left Rowena with that book. Just as much as I can't believe I'm still cursed.

"Let's stop and get you cleaned up." Sam touches me and I instantly feel better.

A book is placed in our motel window and Sam takes me into the shower with him.

It's not the first shower we've shared. We've bathed each other injured before, but not as lovers.

We're both very hard before we even enter the shower.

I let Sam wash the blood off of me. He kisses my bruised and battered cheeks. Hot water showers over my sore back and down my aching shoulders. My head rests on his shoulder as his hand slowly strokes my hard dick. I sigh, "That feels good."

"Faster?" He kisses my neck as his hand moves perfectly.

I stroke him in return at the same pace. "No. This feels good." I kiss him. "I'm enjoying it." I rock my hips slowly letting the rhythm intoxicate me.

"You're so hard." He kisses and sucks at my earlobe.

"Feels so good Sammy." I start rubbing his wet hole. He thrusts into my fists that's still working his cock. He gasps, "Dean."

"That's it brother. Cum with me." We both move our hands swiftly and perfectly over each other. My other hand moves from his ass to grip his hair. I kiss him as I climax. My cum goes all over his torso as we kiss between gasps for breath. His orgasm is just as intense. He catches himself against the wall and I stroke him through it while kissing him. His cum covering my torso and hand. I love watching his whole body spasm as I continue stroking his now over sensitive, but still hard cock. He keeps stroking me, but my cock isn't that sensitive anymore. It's just going flaccid.

I kiss his lips between his gasps. "Sensitive?"

"Yeah." His hand is on top of mine, but he's not stopping me.

"Think you could keep going?" I haven't stopped moving my hand.

His voice is shakey, "I-I never t-tried. Fuck."

My lips keep pressing against the flesh at his neck and jaw. "Stop me if it's too much."

His breathing increases. "Faster."

His hand moves from mine and I start stroking his cock. He holds my face and kisses me. I kiss him back, but never stop my hand.

He suddenly looks at his cock. "Oh fuck Dean! I'm cumming again!" He cums and we both watch his abs tighten, his balls pull up and his extremely hard cock shoot out a small load of cum all over my hand. Almost immediately he pushes my hand away from his throbbing dick. He also wraps his arms around my shoulders. "I love you so much."

I hug him. "I love you too Sammy. Can we wash this cum off us now? I'm getting pruney." He looks at me weird and I show him my waterlogged fingers.

He kisses my fingertips and we finish bathing each other.

Cain got me in a few places I didn't even see. After the shower, Sam stitches me up and tends to my wounds.

I call Cas on my cell phone and tell him where we are.

There's a knock at the door. Sam answers with his gun drawn. I have mine while still in bed.

It's Cas.

"I saw the book." He points to the window.

We roll our eyes as he comes in.

Sam puts his gun away.

I place mine on the nightstand. "Hey Cas.  
We need you to take us to Rowena and Charlie."


	16. Styne Trouble

[Dean's - POV]

  
"You sure you don't want me to heal you?" Cas reaches out to me.

I move his hand from my head. "I'm fine Cas."

Sam and I are both dressed and ready to go. We booked the room for a couple nights, just in case. We leave Baby parked at the motel in Ohio while we return with Cas to check on Rowena and Charlie.

~~~~~

Rowena is chained up and Charlie is seated not far from her behind a laptop computer. This is what we see when we arrive in the warehouse near Lebanon, Kansas. The women are trying to decode the Codex that will help Rowena read the Book of the Damned. Everyone's convinced that my salvation lies within.

Charlie jumps up and hugs me. "Oh thank god you're here! This witch is driving me crazy!"

"Oh please!" Rowena rolls her eyes.

"She keeps talking about her mega coven and I can't concentrate!" Charlie is really stressed out.

Rowena is a bit stressed too. The women can't stop bickering. Sam intervenes. "Hey! Look! I'll go get us some food." He gets up to leave then realizes we left Baby in Ohio.

Cas takes Sam to the bunker to get his Camaro while I stay with the ladies.

Cas returns telling us that Sam is in his car and should return soon with food.

An hour goes by and no word from Sam. I call his phone and it goes to voicemail. I leave a message.

I get Charlie to use her computer to locate him by cellphone GPS. Cas goes to check on Sammy. He reappears a few minutes later with Sammy in his arms.

"Sam!"

Me and Charlie run to where Cas is laying him down on a sofa. I kneel next to him. "Sammy! What happened?"

Sam's awake, but looks bad. He's covered in blood. "The Stynes. They must've followed me from the bunker. I came out of the restaurant and got hit by my own car! Just like in the vision Dean!" He's gripping my shirt.

"Shhhh. Calm down Sammy. How do you know it was the Stynes?" My anger is rising fast.

"After running me over, a guy got out of my car and asked for the book. I told him I don't have it. He took me somewhere and started beating me. Wanted to know where Charlie was. Of course, I told them nothing." Sam looks bad.

I kiss his forehead and smooth his hair back. "You did good Sammy. Just rest."

Cas tells me, in private, that Sam's legs were shattered and he had a cracked skull from the car hitting him. Cas healed the majority of his injuries, but he still has minor wounds. Cas wasn't at 100% when Sam got hit by the car and Cas is far from 100% right now.

I'm livid and Cas knows it. "I need to get them. Stop them before they hurt someone else."

Charlie walks up and hands me a folder. "This is all the info I have on the Stynes. They're descendants of the actual Frankenstein family. They changed their name to Styne for obvious reasons. They've used the Book of the Damned for years to help their family live as close to immortal lives as possible. If a body part fails, they replace it. Just a touch of black magic and your body won't reject it's new limb, organ, etc. Sam and I compiled a list of family members from MOL records. The American Styne family is based out of Shreveport, Louisiana."

After looking into it, I decide not to wait. "Cas, take me to Sam's car. Ladies, please stay here and continue working."

I kneel beside Sam. "Sammy, I'm gonna make sure they can't hurt you or any of us again. You stay here and rest."

Sam takes my hand. "Promise me you won't get yourself dead."

I point to the mark. "Impossible. Right?"

"Promise."

I hug him. "Ok. I promise, bitch."

He hugs me back. "Jerk." He kisses me quickly. I quickly kiss him back before leaving him to rest on the cot not far from where Charlie's working.

~~~~~

Cas takes me to the restaurant parking lot with Sam's car pulled off to the side. There's obvious front end damage. I talk Cas into leaving me with the car and returning to Sam and keeping an eye on the ladies.

I get into the car and drive it to the Styne mansion in Louisiana. Long story short, I slaughter every Styne I can find.

I immediately return to the bunker in Kansas, because I overheard them discussing destroying the MOL bunker. As soon as I walk into the bunker, I find 3 Styne family members in my home, going through mine and Sammy's things! UNBELIEVABLE!

They were about to torch everything when a bullet from my gun goes through each of their heads. They may have 2 hearts and super human strength, but they have one head and one brain.

Cas stands at the other end of the library. "You could have shown some mercy."

"No. I really couldn't have."


	17. Bunker Brawl

[Dean's - POV]

  
"You had a choice. You could have spared them." Cas is standing over the last one I shot.

"They were all part of the same Frankenstein monster. If I let one live, that one could turn into an army." I start looking through the piles of stuff in the library they were planning on burning.

Cas speaks plainly, "You should see yourself. You're becoming Cain."

I stop what I'm doing. "What?" I look at Cas. "You think I'm like these assholes?" I point at the dead men on the floor.

He answers me truthfully. "Yes Dean. You'll one day be worse than them. You'll kill everyone around you including me and Sam, then you'll become the worst serial killer the world has ever known. Worse than Cain."

He's getting me angry and I'm thinking it's on purpose. "What's your end game here?" I face Cas and he's facing me. "You want to lock me up the way God did Lucifer?"

He circles me. "Do you really think Rowena's spell will work?"

I look at my arm and think of Sammy. "I don't know. It might. I just know for a fact that I won't ever kill Sam."

Someone comes around the corner with his hands up. "Don't shoot! I'm not armed!"

It's another Styne. A kid. I grab my gun from behind me. "You should've stayed hidden kid."

"I'm not like them! I hate everything they stand for!" His hands are out in front of him.

Cas's eye start glowing. He yells, "NO DEAN!" Right as I put a bullet between the kid's eyes.

Cas jumps me and I drop my gun. We start throwing punches. Blood's on my hands and all I can see is the darkness that's swallowing me.

~~~~~

"DEAN! STOP!" I feel someone grabbing me and I swing my fist at them. I miss and I feel arms around me. Lips cover mine and suddenly I'm no longer lost to the darkness. I find my way out through Sammy.

Every fiber of my being is still alive with a savage energy, but Sam has me grounded. His body holding me down. His lips and fingers gently calming me.

Once I come back to my senses, I see Charlie tending to Cas. He's a mess. I can't believe I'm even capable of doing that to him. "Cas...I. I'm sorry Cas."

He doesn't look at me. He says nothing as Charlie helps him to his designated room here in the bunker.

I look at Sam. "Where's Rowena?"

He helps me to my room. "She's locked up in the dungeon. Why were you and Cas trying to kill each other?"

I'm sitting on the bed while Sam sits next to me. I pat his cheek before getting up and going to the sink to clean up. "You should rest Sammy. You got hit by your car today."

"Don't do that."

"Do what?" I'm cleaning my wounds.

"Patronize me. I saw the dead men in the library. You gunned them down like it was nothing."

"Oh. It wasn't nothing Sam. They wanted us and Charlie dead because of that damned Book of the Damned. They ran you over with your car! It was US or THEM. I made sure it wasn't us!" I throw the bloody washcloth in the sink.

Sam comes to me and kisses me.

"Cas said I should have spared them. Let them live so they can make more babies. THEN they'll grow up and hunt us down or some other poor bastard to HARVEST more PARTS to make themselves into freaks like their daddies!"

"Calm down Dean!" He pushes me against the sink. His hips pressing into mine. His hands are on my face. "Look at me."

I take a deep breath and look into his soulful hazel eyes.

"The Stynes are dead. Cas'll be okay. Charlie's safe. I'm safe. Please calm down."

My hand touches his face. He closes his eyes savoring my affection toward him.

All I can see are my busted up knuckles. Cas's words keep rolling around in my head. I tell Sam, "I'm sorry."

He pulls me close, "Come here." He holds me in his arms.

I fall apart. "I can't do this anymore Sam. It's tearing me apart inside. I don't know who I am anymore. It's like I'm Jekyll and Hyde. Only I never know when Hyde's going to show up and kill everyone around me." I pull back and look into my brother's eyes. I kiss him with a love I thought I'd never have for another living soul. "I know this darkness in me is not only capable of killing Cas, it wants to kill everyone I love." My voice catches on a sob. "Even you."

"You didn't kill Cas. You stopped." He places his hand over my heart. "You're heart's too big to let the darkness take you like that. Not completely Dean." He wipes away my tears and kisses my cheeks.

There's a knock at the door.

Sam answers. He closes the door and comes back to me. "The women broke the code. They know the ingredients for the spell to free you from the curse." Sam looks distraught.

I rub his arm. "Isn't that good news?"

He nods. "I just have to kill Crowley first."


	18. Deal With Crowley

[Dean's - POV]

  
"NO!" I get up out of bed and he stands up too. "You're to stay as far from Crowley as possible."

"Rowena is the only one that can interpret the spell and it's ingredients. Her only stipulation for helping us is that I kill her son, Crowley. Once she knows he's dead, she'll tell us the ingredients she needs." Sam just stands there.

"How are you suppose to kill the king of hell?" I'm seriously questioning his sanity... again.

"She'll give me a witch curse bag to put in Crowley's pocket. It will weaken his powers enough for me to kill him with an angel blade." Sam looks nervous just thinking about doing this.

"I don't think so." I'm pacing.

"Dean."

I stop. "Wait. I know what we need to do."

~~~~~~~~~~

 

(A couple hours later.)

Sam and I are meeting with Crowley in private. We're at a location not far from the bunker.

Sam explains everything to Crowley about Rowena and the Book of the Damned. How Crowley's mom, Rowena, is holding the spell until Sam kills him as compensation. Sam shows him the curse pouch she made just for her son.

"That ginger whore!" Crowley snaps his fingers and the pouch in Sam's hand bursts into flames.

Sam drops it on the floor before it burns him.

I ask, "You gonna help us?"

"She comes with me after it's done. No questions."

"No contract?"

"Deal."

"Done."

Sam places a hand on my shoulder. "Can I speak with you in private."

I hold one finger up to Crowley. He nods as Sam and I walk to another area.

Sam whispers, "I promised Rowena I'd kill him and then let her leave with the Codex after the mark is off you."

"YOU WHAT?"

"Shhhh!" He puts his hand on my mouth for a second. "We can still do this. Maybe we'll get lucky and Crowley, Charlie or myself can read the decoded spell. We just need her to do the spell. We'll tell her Crowley's taking her immediately unless she does the spell. Once it's done..." he shrugs.

"We'll figure it out. Come on." I grab his arm pulling him toward the door, letting go right away. We return to where Crowley's waiting.

"I just learned that Rowena thinks she'll be set free once the spell works. Let her believe that. She might try to refuse to do the spell once she sees that Sam didn't kill you. If she realizes she's going with you immediately unless she does the spell, I doubt she'll give us any problems.

"Ah, I see. I have no problem with our arrangement gentlemen. I'll even help facilitate getting this spell done. Just know she comes with me after. You welch on this, squirrel, and there will be no future negotiations between us ever again." He places his hands on mine and Sam's shoulders.

~~~~~

We are suddenly inside Baby. I look around from the driver's seat and we're parked outside the bunker. Sam's sitting shotgun and Crowley's in the back.

"I took the liberty of having your car brought back here from Ohio. Don't worry. Nobody drove your precious love machine. It was delivered via magic." Crowley pats his overcoat like he's looking for something.

Sam is about to say something.

"Moose, don't ask. Ancient Crowley secret." He pulls out his cell phone and looks at it. "Excuse me." He answers his phone. He yells at the person on the other end. He hangs up. "MORONS!"

While Crowley was on the phone, I drove the car into the bunker garage. We all 3 get out and go to the dungeon to see Rowena.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Rowena stands up. "I told you to KILL him Samuel! Not fetch him! I thought my instructions were very clear!" She's got fire in her eyes and rage all over her face and posture.

Crowley walks over to where she's been working and grabs the book she's writing in. "Shut up mother. You're going to wake the dead."

"Ooooo!" Rowena's livid.

He reads her writing. "Ah. It's all right here."

••●●••

REMOVE MARK OF CAIN CURSE

Ingredients:

\- Something made by God, but forbidden to man.

\- Something made by man, but forbidden by God.

\- The caster's heart.

\- A lock of hair from the intended target (the one who bears the curse).

Instructions:

The castor places the first 3 ingredients in a bowl and recites the Latin verses:

Ab manu Dei!  
Ab manu hominis!  
Ab cruore cordis mei ad fusuro in aeternum!  
Tolle maledictionem tuam, ab hoc viro!

[Translation:  
By the hand of God!  
By the hand of man!  
My bleeding heart I cast into eternity!  
Take your curse from this man!]

After reciting the verses, the caster must drop the target's hair (the last ingredient) in the bowl containing the other ingredients. There will be a red-bluish spark. A powerful blast will follow, which will knock anyone near by off their feet. The spark will strike the intended target and remove the Mark instantly. After removing the Mark, should no one else bear the Mark, the Darkness will emerge.

••●●••

Sam asks, "The Darkness?"

Crowley sighs. "It's a myth."


	19. Curse Cured

[Dean's - POV]

  
I scowl at Crowley. "Everything we deal with is a myth or not suppose to be real, yet here we are."

"Fine! From what I understand, The Darkness is just that. Darkness. No light. Removing the mark could bring Darkness to our world." Cowley waves his hand in a gesture saying he's told us, now it's up to us.

Sam says, "Let's just figure out what we need first."

Crowley looks at the list again. "Blah blah blah...forbidden fruit. A quince. Blah blah blah...forbidden by god. That's a piece of gold from the golden calf idol. You know I almost died gambling to get what little I possess of that gold calf. Last and best of all, the castor's heart." He turns from the spell and looks at me and Sam. "Let me go grab these ingredients. I shall return." He vanishes.

"You were suppose to kill him! You big stupid MOOSE!" Rowena is so angry.

Sam asks, "What does "castor's heart" mean?"

Rowena ignores Sam.

Charlie says, "She seemed really upset over that ingredient. I think a spell this serious requires a sacrifice. One that the person casting the spell must give. I doubt it wants her literal heart though."

Crowley appears out of nowhere. "You're a very perceptive young lady." He sets the gold down and two pieces of fruit. "Use as little of that gold as possible. This is all that's left of that gold calf made by Mose's people while fleeing Egypt."

Rowena is mixing the 2 ingredients. "You won't get the 3rd ingredient."

"Why not?" Crowley asked. "You think you have your heart protected that well?"

"It requires the blood of someone I love." She looks up from stirring her ingredients and right into Crowley's eyes. "I love no one."

Crowley snaps. A young man appears. He has a mop of curley red hair on his head. He looks around until he sees her. "Rowena?"

"Oskar?" She looks fearful and heart-sick.

He runs into her arms and they embrace. She kisses his cheeks. "How are you my boy?"

He's so happy to see her, but distressed over seeing Crowley. "I'm okay." He points at Crowley. "That man says he's your son and you need me for something important."

(I notice his accent matches hers.)

"Aye." She kisses his cheek with tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong sweet lady?" He starts wiping at her tears.

"Nothing my dear precious boy. You are the one piece of happiness I had on this earth." She kisses him softly on the lips and then stabs him in the neck with a pencil. Blood pours from his neck. She catches it in the bowl of ingredients. "Sleep now my sweet." She kisses his forehead. "You're truly the only thing I ever loved."

Crowley scoffs. "Like you've ever been capable of love."

Oskar's dead body hits the floor.

Rowena ignores her son and mixes the ingredients. She recites the spell in Latin with her tears still falling:

"Ab manu Dei! Ab manu hominis! Ab cruore cordis mei ad fusuro in aeternum! Tolle maledictionem tuam, ab hoc viro!"

We watch as she tosses in a lock of my hair and a huge blast emerges from the bowl putting everyone on their ass. A lightening bolt flies from the bowl and strikes my arm where the mark is. It hurts like a son of a bitch! I watch as the mark fades away until it's completely gone. "It worked!"

We all stand up. Everyone is looking at my arm in shock. Cas walks in and sees that the mark is gone.

Sam touches my arm and has the biggest smile. "It worked!!"

Rowena says something and the shackles she's wearing fall off. She then casts a spell over all of us. We can't move from were we're standing. She picks up both the Book of the Damned and the Codex. "This is were we say goodbye boys." She looks at her son and spits on him. "I should have drowned you at birth." She casts a spell and vanishes.

I would have shot her, but regular bullets are useless on witches.

We're finally able to move our feet after about 10 minute from the time she left.

Crowley vanishes. He's upset he didn't get Rowena like he wanted.

"I'll try to locate her." Cas vanishes.

Charlie hugs us. "I'm going to make myself something to eat, take a shower and then go to bed. You guys want anything?"

Sam speaks up. "No. We're going to look for this Darkness. See what it might mean, if it even exists. We're also going to look for Rowena and get that book back. Make yourself at home." He hugs her. "Thank you for your help."

I hug her too. "Thank you so much! I know working with the witch had to be a pain in the ass."

Charlie looks at me. "You have no idea. You owe me, big time!"

We all go to the kitchen. Sam grabs some water, caffeine and protein bars. "We'll return as soon as we can. We'll keep you informed."

She's looking through our food pantry. She pauses long enough to wave two fingers at us. "No worries. Later bitches!"


	20. The Chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I'm apologizing now for the ending of this chapter. Next chapter will start out way better! Also remember I'm changing the story from SPN canon. I had planned on stopping with S10, but it looks like we're moving along into S11. Just FYI, I will not write Amara as a child. She will just be here as an adult already. Yes, Sam will be jealous because of Amara and Dean.
> 
> No more spoilers. Thank you again for reading my story. ❤

[Dean's - POV]

  
As soon as we're in the car, Sam's practically in my lap kissing my neck. "I was afraid her spell might not work." His lips meet mine briefly.

I drive away from the bunker with Sam holding on to my arm. His fingers keep touching the spot where the mark once was and I like it. This chapter of my life is finally over and his touch reaffirms it.

 ** _I see an image of a beautiful woman in my mind._** I rub my brow. "Ah. Where are we heading Sam?"

The sky starts to darken like a storm's moving in.

"The nearest motel is 2 miles ahead. We can see if Rowena stopped there." Sam pulls a compass from his pocket with the Styne family crest on it. He opens it and the compass points in the direction we're heading. "This compass leads to the book. I read about it in the files we have on the Stynes."

The compass doesn't point toward the motel, so we keep going. Sam's looking tired. "How're you holding up?"

He sets the compass on the dash. "I'm okay."

**_"You freed me." She has long brunette hair._ **

I blink really fast. The car swerves, but I don't drive off the road.

"I think the real question is how are you?" Sam rubs my arm again.

I pull over at the next gas station and kill the engine. I put the keys in my brother's hand. "Fill her up and get us out of here."

We get out and Sam pumps gas.

I sit in the passenger seat and shut the door. I quickly nod off.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

A gray cloud surrounds me. I yell, "SAM!"

A woman's voice, "You freed me."

I can't see anything through this fog. "Who are you?!"

She's suddenly in front of me. Her hand touches my face. "I'm Amara. You freed me."

She's beautiful. Dark brown eyes and dark brown hair. I'm transfixed by her presence and her beauty. I move closer wanting to kiss her.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Come on Dean. Let's get you inside."

"Huh?" I wake to Sam helping me out of the car. I rub my face as I try to find my feet. "Where are we?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. We'll find out after we get some real sleep." He drags me into the motel room. I flop onto the bed.  
He brings our stuff in. Locks up, sets the A/C, salts the door and window and then flops beside me on the bed. I'm awake long enough to feel him nuzzle up to me.

~~~~~~~~~~

(Almost 4am)

I wake up having to pee. I stay quiet so I don't wake up Sam.

I'm about to undo my fly when...

"Hello Dean."

I swear I almost piss myself. "Damn it Cas!"

"Sorry. Thought It would be best to talk in here and not wake up Sam." I notice he looks a bit disheveled.

"Did you find Rowena?"

"Yes, but she was able to use her magic to get away. She's got everything well thought out."

I have to ask. "Have you ever heard of the Darkness and could the Darkness actually be a woman?"

Cas nods. "It's a story from before I was created. God locked up the Darkness so there could be Light. God then created the world. Rumors spread that this Darkness is God's opposite. If God is Light, she is Darkness."

I'm confused. "God has a wife?"

Cas actually grins. "No. He has a sister. At least that's the rumor. No one's ever seen her. What I've told you is just speculation, since no one's seen her and God's not talking."

I'm really thinking about things now. If this woman I'm seeing is a relative of God... "God's _real_."

"You still have doubts?" Cas's blue eyes seem to pierce me. "Dean?"

"Maybe. I don't know." I rub my forehead.

"Get some rest. I'm going to try and find out more about the Darkness and locate Rowena if I can."

"Call before popping in."

He rolls his eyes before vanishing.

I use the toilet and undress in the bathroom before returning to bed in my underwear only.

I look at Sam's sleeping form. He's on his stomach wearing only his boxers. I softly touch his body. I finger his scars and remember how he got them. I touch some of his newer injuries and my stomach tightens.

The thought of him being dead... salting then burning him... that the man I'm touching right now could be ashes. Had Cas not gotten to Sam in time, after one of the Stynes hit him with the Camaro, I'd be on a completely different mission right now.

The thought of losing him makes me want, no, NEED to be closer to him. I need him.

I kiss the middle of his back. My lips move up his spine to his neck. I press my body to his. My hardness slotted against his ass.

"Deeannn." He lifts his ass up. My hips make short, slow thrusts against the crack of his ass. He turns his head and we kiss. He begs, "Do it. You know I hate it when you tease."


	21. Happiness & Trouble

[Dean's - POV]

  
(After 4am)

We remove our underwear. I kiss Sam's neck while I lube my cock and his ass. It feels like my cock hasn't been this hard in months.

Sam lays on his stomach. "Dean, I need this. Please."

I kiss his shoulder. "Shhh. I got you Sammy." I lift his hips and sink my cock deep inside him. It's almost overwhelming for us both. The sound that comes from him is something I've never heard before, but I know he's not in pain.

I take it slow. Each thrust feels like I'm giving him a piece of me and he's drinking me in. He takes everything that I am, good and bad, then gives it back to me in a way that restores my faith in myself and why I'm still alive.

I'm alive right now because of him.

I sit back and have him turn to face me. I'm so hungry for his lips and I need to see his eyes. Those gorgeous windows to his heart. I watch Sammy's face as I make love to him. My thumb moves over his lips. I need to hear his voice. "Tell me."

He gasps. His body is like a well tuned engine. His hand reaches up to the back of my neck and he pulls me down for a kiss. He then tells me, "I love you. I've always loved you and won't ever stop." He groans as I hit his prostate. "So good, Dean. Don't stop! Fuck." He kisses me.

I'm not moving very fast. Just moving my hips at a steady pace while making his lips swollen with my kisses.

Soon I'm watching him climax beneath me. Seeing this and feeling these intense emotions, are giving me a crushing sensation in my chest. I know it's all due to the intense emotions I'm feeling. So much happening so fast with him almost dying, me almost dying, killing Cain and the mark.

I hold him tight as I climax. His body wrapped around mine.

He's everything to me. I have to tell him the truth. "She wants me, but I won't let her take me from you. Not ever Sammy. I promise."

Sam kisses me softly. His eyes searching mine. Confusion plain as can be. "Who is _she_ Dean? Is _she_ someone I should be concerned about?"

I'm laying beside him and I can see her in my mind. "Her name is Amara. She thanked me for freeing her."

Sam suddenly sits up. He has a far away look on his face. "She's the Darkness?"

I sit up next to him. "Yes. At least I think so."

Sam shrugs. He looks at me. My fingers move through his hair. I watch his expression soften at my touch.

I press my cheek to his. "Lay with me and rest a little bit longer."

He reaches beside the bed for his jeans. He comes back and places the necklace he gave me as a kid around my neck.

I smile. "You kept it?"

"Duh." He kisses me as we fall back into bed. I've never felt so calm and peaceful as I do right now. Sammy's body against mine. Two halves made whole. His head rests on my chest. My fingers toying with the amulet. I softly kiss his forehead. "I know what we have isn't normal, but I wouldn't give it up or change it for anything or anyone. I love you Sam. You know I'm nothing without you, right?"

He kisses me. "I love you too."

~~~~~~~~~~

(About 7:00am)

I return to our room with coffees and breakfast sandwiches.

Sam greets me with a kiss. "I'm surprised to see you up so early." He takes his coffee and starts adding sugar.

I grin. "Things are looking up."

Sam gives me a " _I have bad news"_ look.

I beg, "Can it wait till after breakfast?" _Please_.

He nods.

After breakfast he tells me a new plague hit. It causes zombie-like symptoms and spider-like marks around the victim's face and neck. It started showing up about the same time I lost the mark. There are also changes in the weather in multiple cities.

"This is the Darkness Dean." Sam shakes his head. "Why couldn't I save you without harming others?"

I touch his arm. "You didn't hurt anyone."

He sighs. "You know what I mean."

"It's never simple." I told him to burn that damn book.

My phone rings. I answer. "Cas?"

"Dean. I haven't located Rowena, but there's a situation in Superior, Nebraska you need to know about."

"We saw it on the news. We're heading there now. You think this is because we removed the mark?"

"It could be. Angel radio is saying something big happened, but nobody knows what. Most are speculating that God is angry. I'll keep looking for Rowena. May I borrow the compass?"

"Sure."

He suddenly appears. Sam gives him the compass. "I'll return it with or without the book."

We wish him good luck and he vanishes.


	22. Son of a Bitch!

[Dean's - POV]

  
We're in St. Francis, Kansas. We were following the compass toward Rowena and the book. Now we need to back track to Superior, Nebraska. It's about a 4 hour drive.

We call Charlie and filled her in. She's binge watching all the Star Wars so she can watch the newest one. There's been no problems at the bunker. She said she'll keep an eye on the news for major developments and call with updates.

Sam pushes me against the door and kisses me as we're about to leave our motel. His tongue is duelling with mine. Fuck he's making me hard. He looks into my eyes. "You're mine. Remember that." He opens the door and walks to the car with his duffle bag.

I'm left standing in the doorway with a hard-on.

"Are you coming?"

I smirk.

He looks at his feet blushing, shakes his head with his hair around his face. He looks up at me and brushes his hair back. Damn it, he's too gorgeous for words. He smirks back at me. "Just shut up and get your bag. We gotta go."

I go to grab my bag and...

~~~~~

I'm standing in a church. No one appears to be here except me.

That's when I see her. She's wearing a simple black dress with no shoes. Her long brown hair is beautifully draped around her face and shoulders. She approaches me. "Hello Dean."

We stand in the middle of the church facing each other.

"Amara. Why are you hurting people?"

She seems confused. "Who am I hurting?"

I'm mad she's playing coy. "Cut the crap. People have been getting sick and hurting each other ever since you showed up."

She grins. "Don't blame me. _He_ started all this. I'm just finishing it." She reaches for me and I back away.

" _He_? He who?"

She seems hurt that I avoided her touch. "You call him God."

"God? I don't understand." I scratch my head and avoid looking at her.

"Let's just say _he_ and I had a family argument and _he_ decided to lock me away." She touches my face and I immediately look at her. "Dean, you don't have to fear me. I won't harm you. You freed me."

"You keep saying that." I notice a mark on her shoulder and touch it. It's the mark of Cain.

"That's right. You bore my mark. As long as someone bore my mark, I would stay in my eternal prison. You somehow removed my mark without giving it to another and now I'm free. I've been there since the dawn of man." She steps closer.

"Why were you imprisoned?" I'm transfixed by her eyes.

"Because _he_ didn't want me to interfere with his work." Her hand moves over my chest.

"Would you have?" I swallow hard as I watch her lips.

"Yes. _He's_ not perfect." Her lips are almost touching mine.

"If I asked you to stop hurting people, would you?"

She smiles. "Really Dean? How about this, you help me get in touch with your God and I'll see what I can do."

I touch her hair. "Until we talked, I had no idea God even exists."

She kisses me and I see an image in my mind of her standing next to a man I clearly recognize. She's arguing with him. Angels jump her and he ...

~~~~~

I hear Sam yelling from outside. "DEAN!!"

I'm standing in the motel room where I was before.

Sam walks in from outside. "Come on man!" He sees I'm shaken and comes to me. "What is it?"

I sit on the bed and tell Sam everything.

He snorts. "Chuck Shurley is God? Bullshit."

We sit and think for a while about what my encounter could mean. I finally stand up and grab my duffle. "Come on. We need to get to Superior. I want to see what's happening first hand."

~~~~~~~~~~

 

(Early evening, the same day.)

We arrive in Superior, Nebraska to find a ghost town. We drive to the hospital and see several of the zombies walking around. We find some survivors and help them to safety. One man explains that a fog rolled in and people changed. Getting bit or any exchage of bodily fluids also gets you infected.

We're taking care of the wounded or sick. Most were at the hospital getting treated for other ailments.

Suddenly a man jumps up from his wheel chair and stabs me in the gut. His eyes are completely black. "Payback's a bitch Winchester." He smokes out of his meat suit it falls to the ground dead.

I go to my knees holding the knife that's still in my gut. "Sammy!"

"Dean?!" Sam runs to my side. I fall to my back and he has my head in his lap. I'm in a lot of pain, but I try not to show it.

A man comes over and talks with Sam. "I'm a doctor. Let's move him to the emergency room where I can try to help him."

Sam starts reciting the exorcism.

The doctor asks, "Are you praying? He doesn't have time for that. We need to move him now. You can pray later."


	23. Sexual Roofied

[Dean's - POV]

  
I'm wheeled into an operating room. Sam starts an I.V. while the doctor injects me with something for pain and an antibiotic.

I find my voice. "Sam, watch him."

Sam kisses my forehead. "Relax. I'll be right here the whole time. You hang in there." He whispers in my ear, "Love you."

I look into his eyes and faintly get the words out, "You more." I'm so groggy from the pain meds. Doc says something about sleepy. I close my eyes.

~~~~~

 

I feel a body laying beside me. It's too small to be Sam. A hand moves over my chest. "Amara?" I open my eyes. I'm not in the E.R. anymore. I'm in a beachhouse bedroom. The windows are open and an ocean breeze is blowing in. It's a bright sunny day. Sheer curtains are blowing from the windows. The bed feels soft. Everything is made of tan wicker and cotton fiber. All the fabrics are in shades of blue.

When I move my hand over her back I realize she's not wearing anything. Neither am I. She lifts her head from my chest and looks into my eyes. I'm instantly spellbound. She moves her hand from my chest to my dick which has a mind of it's own. "What are you doing?"

"I want you Dean."

I don't want to anger her. "I know. It's just that I'm in love with someone else."

She stops stroking my hard cock. (To my relief, I guess.) "I'll just destroy him."

I touch her face. "See, the thing is, doing that would destroy me too. Sam and I are bound together on a molecular level. Anything you do to him, affects me. If he dies, I'll do everything I can to bring him back or die trying. Period. End of discussion. Anyone harms him in any way, they've made it to the top of my shit list."

She kisses me and I can't help but kiss her back.

"What if Sam feels for me the way you do?" Her fingers move through my hair.

"I seriously doubt he will, once he finds out about this." I groan at how hard I am right now.

The sky outside starts to darken. Amara is looking a bit upset.

I cup her cheek and look into her eyes. "Just because I'm in love with someone else doesn't mean I don't care about you. You deserve happiness. I can help you find it."

She kisses me again and this time it's more intense. If she decides to have sex with me, I'm not sure I can or should stop her. If I tried to stop her, she could get frustrated enough to just kill me. I decide to change topics. "Am I actually in the operating room and all of this is just a dream?"

She grins and the sky brightens. "No. I brought you here and healed you. You're 100% healthy." She kisses me and starts touching my cock again.

I jump out of bed and grab a pillow to hide my hard dick. "Look. I admit that I'm very attracted to you, but I'm in love with Sam."

She gets out of bed and my mouth falls open at her beauty. She's drop dead flawless. She reaches toward me and touches my forehead. I forget what I was about to say.

"Dean." She crawls back onto the bed giving me a view of her perfect pussy. "Come back to bed."

I drop the pillow and go to her.

She lays on her back and pulls me into her arms. I kiss her with a deep hunger. My kisses move down her neck to her large tits. Damn they're awesome! I bury my face between them before I start nipping and sucking at each nipple in turn. She arches her back gasping my name. I finger her wet clit and watch her writhe beneath me. I slide my finger inside her and... "You're a virgin?"

She pants and smiles. Her cheeks flushed. "Of course. This is a new body." She touches my face. "That's not a problem though, is it?"

I blink a few times. "No." I grin. "We'll just take it slow. Do you have a..." She hands me a condom. "Perfect." I put it on and lower myself on top of her.

I want her so bad. We kiss as my fingers move through her long hair. Something about her hair reminds me of something...

She grips my ass. "I need you Dean." It draws my attention back to her. I need Amara. I need to feel her all around me.

I slowly push my achingly hard cock deep inside her, breaking her hymen. Only sound she makes is a moan. "You okay?"

She nods. "You can move now."

I make love to her nice and slow. Her heels at my back and fingers moving over my shoulders, neck and face. She pulls me down for a kiss as she cums on my cock. Her mouth gapes open with a silent scream as her walls clamp down on me. I swear I almost loose it, but I'm able to hold on. A few moments later she climaxes again and that's when I finally go over the edge. I hold her tight and kiss her as the after shocks roll through us.

I fall asleep in her arms.


	24. WTF Chuck?

[Dean's - POV]

  
I wake up naked and alone on a beach. It's dark outside. WTF? A jogger sees me and yells, "Hey, you alright?!"

"I think so! You have a phone?!" I stay seated and cover myself.

He approaches cautiously. "This is a private beach. How did you get here like that?" Indicating my lack of attire, phone and transportation.

I swallow hard. "Dumped here." _Duh_.

He hands me his cell phone. I call Cas.

Cas appears almost immediately after tracking the cell phone GPS. ( _Guess who taught him that._ ) The jogger is a bit spooked. Cas snaps and I'm dressed in my normal clothes. He touches the guy's forehead and he forgets all about ever seeing us and jogs away.

~~~~~

Cas takes me back to Superior, Nebraska where Sam has been trying to find me.

"DEAN! OMG!" Sam runs into my arms. I kiss him. He kisses me. "Where were you! I've been worried. You just vanished. I thought Crowley took you."

I sigh. "It was Amara. She healed me." I swallow hard knowing I have to tell him the truth.

Cas interrupts. "Call if you need me. I'm still looking for the book."

I pat his arm. "Thanks Cas."

He vanishes. I think he's still angry with me. Him and everyone else it seems.

"She healed you? Why?" Sam touches my abs, up under my shirt, where I was stabbed. There's not even a scar.

"She wanted something more." I feel like shit and I don't want to break his heart. It's tearing me up inside as well.

"Did you tell her no." His eyes are full of anger.

"Of course I did, but she's a deity." My arms go up like, _"What was I suppose to do?"_

He's upset and angry. "You slept with her?"

I reach for him. "Sammy I ..."

He swats my hands away. "No." He won't look at me. "You don't... Just don't touch me." He walks away.

My chest hurts. "Sammy! She forced me!"

He stops walking with his back turned to me. "How?"

I'm holding back tears. "She erased you from my mind and I became the man-whore you remember me to be." I turn and walk away this time.

He's suddenly gripping me tightly from behind. I turn and we embrace. "I'm sorry Sammy."

"Shhh. Just hold me." I hold him tighter.

After standing like this a little while, Sam breaks the silence. "I don't give a damn who she is. She's dead."

I don't argue. I just kiss him. "I love you."

He's been crying. "I love you more." 

I see his bloodshot eyes and my tears finally fall. His pain is my pain.

"Dean." He wipes them away and kisses my cheeks.

I straighten up and clear my throat. "I'm really hungry and need some caffeine."

He smiles.

My heart melts.

"Let's go eat."

~~~~~~~~~~

 

(A restaurant the next town over.)

We're about to leave when Sam points at my chest. "What? Did I spill..." My amulet is glowing. "What the..."

Sam sees him first and starts heading for him. "I'm gonna kill him." I grab my brother and pull him into the booth beside me. "NO you're not. You're gonna sit right here and bite your tongue. You hear me!"

Sam looks at me like I just whooped his ass. My eyes plead with him. "Just don't. He's our only chance of stopping her."

Sam nods.

Chuck takes a seat across from us. He sees the glowing amulet around my neck and moves his finger like turning off a light switch. It stops glowing. "Hey fellas. We need to talk." He looks around and we do too. People in the restaurant are staring at me. Chuck looks back at us. "Just not here."

"Ya think?" Sam's voice isn't too kind.

I punch Sam's thigh.

"Ouch." He glares at me as he gets up.

I give him a look that says _"Cut it out."_ as I'm getting out of the booth.

Chuck follows us out of the restaurant to my car. Sam gets into the back seat. I roll my eyes. Chuck rides shotgun. I start the car and laugh. "I guess God's my co-pilot." No one else thought it was funny.

I'm about to drive to our motel when all of a sudden we are parked in the garage at the bunker with the engine off. Our stuff from the motel in the back seat.

Sam grabs his bag and takes off for inside.

Chuck sighs. "I'm sorry Dean." He gets out of the car.

I get out. "I can't blame him. Amara took something from him that wasn't hers to take." I don't elabotate.

He nods. "She's trying to destroy all that I've created by destroying the safeguards I've created. That includes you two. Why do you think I had her locked away all this time?"

"Right now, Sam wants her dead. She crossed a line and he wants blood. I don't blame him. She's done something to my mind or I'd want blood too." I pause a moment. "I'm still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that you're God!"

"Just call me Chuck. I know it's very confusing. I promise to explain everything." He looks so humble. 


	25. Amara Explained

[Dean's - POV]

  
Chuck and I go inside the bunker and Charlie's very distraught. She points toward the library. "Sam just tore up the library. What gives?"

I sigh. "Really?" My hands run through my hair.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Chuck." He holds out a hand and she shakes it.

"Charlie."

"I know."

"You know?"

"Yes."

"Have we met?"

"I'm you're creator."

She looks at me. I nod.

She looks back at him with huge eyes. "YOU'RE GOD?"

He shrugs. "Uhh yeah."

"I thought you'd be taller, older and have a long white beard."

Chuck smiles and winks. "I'm God, not Gandolf."

She laughs then fists bumps his shoulder. She quickly regrets it. "Oh, sorry." She rubs his arm. "God, sir."

He stops her. "Just call me Chuck."

"Okay you two. Enough of the Tolkien love fest. We have bigger issues." We walk into the library. Sam tore it up good. Books and artifacts are everywhere.

Charlie's mad. "Look at this! It took me forever to clean and organize everything after what the Stynes did!"

Chuck snaps and it's all cleaned up and organized. She hugs him tight. "God bless you." She laughs. "You bless you!"

I smile. "Let me go talk to Sam." I head toward Sam's bedroom.

I knock. "Sam?" There's no answer. I go in anyway.

"Lock the door." Sam's sitting on the bed looking at the floor.

I lock it, then go to him. "Sammy, we need to talk with Chuck."

"Do you remember being inside her?" His voice is deep.

I'm standing in front of him. "Sam. I thought you understood."

He huffs. "Answer the question."

"I'm not going to talk about fucking her. Alright! It hurts too much to remember how she..." I push him back enough to straddle his hips. I wrap my arms around him and hold him tight, fisting his hair as I hold his head to my shoulder. He starts crying and grips me tight. I explain further, "When I see her face in my mind, I feel sick and angry. Do you understand that? Sammy, she may not have physically harmed me and I willingly participated, but she altered my reality in order to free my inhibitions. She slipped me a roofie. How can I be responsible for this?" My heart starts breaking. "Unless you want to blame me for taking the mark from Cain to begin with. I guess that's fair enough. If that's the case, then what more is there to say?"

I try to push myself away from Sam thinking he wants nothing more to do with me.

He holds me tight. "I'm not really angry at you for fucking her Dean. I just thought our love was strong enough that you'd be able to resist no matter what."

_knock knock knock_

"Guys. We really need to talk."

I kiss Sam. "You okay?"

He sighs. "I'm fine for now. I'll play nice."

I kiss him again. This time I make it a deep and meaningful kiss.

_knock knock_

"Come on guys."

I softly touch his face before getting off his lap and opening the door. "Sorry we took so long."

Chuck comes in and shuts the door. "It's okay. I know what's going on and I want to clarify some things. It's better we talk in here without your guest listening in."

He sits in a chair. I sit next to Sam on his bed.

"Let me begin by apologizing for Amara's behavior. She's trying to get vengeance the wrong way." He seems stressed.

Sam scoffs. "Vengeance? Raping Dean is a sick sort of vengeance."

Chuck's eyes get big. "She raped you?"

I feel embarrassed for some reason. "She used her powers to make me forget... things." He has to know I'm sleeping with my brother. He's God.

"I do know, Dean, about you and Sam. It's okay. It's why I wanted to talk in private. Amara is technically my wife."

"WHAT?!" Sam and I say this in stereo.

Chuck holds his hands up. "Shhhhh." He looks at the door listening, then relaxes. He speaks quietly. "Look, family dynamics are different for us. The angels call me father because I made them. They weren't born. We weren't born either." He smiles. "The first time we made love is how all this..." He waves his hand around. "...began. You know, the big bang."

Sams nods. "We get it."

I smile. "Impressive."

"So, why did you lock her up?" Sam's getting impatient.

Chuck stands up. "Look at what she's doing. Our love created beauty and I expanded on it. She keeps destroying everything she touches. First with the angels and then man. She almost destroyed the whole world. I created humans way before Adam and Eve, but she destroyed them. They weren't good enough for her. We fought and she almost destroyed everything. There are species to this day that I can't bring back." He sighs. "Anyway. The archangels and I were able to lock her away from the universe using the mark as a key. I originally placed the mark on Lucifer trusting him as the bearer. Big mistake. First chance he got, he put the mark on a human. Cain had it all this time until you came along." He rolls his eyes at me.

"What? Don't look at me. Blame Crowley." 


	26. Cas Returns

[Dean's - POV]

  
"Oh, Crowley will get what's coming to him. You'll see." Chuck stands up.

"How are we going to stop Amara?" I'm waiting for any good suggestion.

Chuck shrugs. "You can't."

Sam stands up. "You stopped her before."

"You can't pull the same trick twice. We can't kill her either, without killing me. She and I are bound on a molecular level. I'm the Light that's in everything and she's the Darkness." He sighs.

I have a flash of me in bed with Amara:

_I touch her face, "See, the thing is, doing that would destroy me too. Sam and I are bound together on a molecular level. Anything you do to him, affects me. If he dies, I'll do everything I can to bring him back or die trying. Period. End of discussion. Anyone harms him in any way, they've made it to the top of my shit list."_

I ask Chuck, "Do you still love her?"

He shrugs. "Yeah."

I stand up and cross my arms over my chest. "That's a bullshit answer and you know it. You're either still in love with her or not. Were you pissed when you found out she cohersed me into having sex with her?"

He looks a bit more thoughtful. "You put it that way, yeah it made me angry. Angry she did that to one I created and angry because she knew it would piss me off. So, of course I still love her, very much." He rubs his face. "It killed me having to lock her up, but she was destroying everything."

My hand goes up. "We'll get to that. What we need to do is remind her that she still loves you and show her why."

"She wants to destroy me Dean."

I point toward Sam. "I went after him with a hammer and almost crushed his skull."

Sam smirks. "You were a demon."

I squint at Sam, "I remember you being a demon and shooting at me."

He smiles, "That wasn't me. It was Meg, possessing me, shooting at you."

I wave my hands in the air. "Whatever! Point I'm trying to make is, if you make her jealous she will focus on getting you back instead of trying to hurt you or get vengeance on you. She clearly still cares enough about you or she wouldn't give a shit about your creation at all. She cares enough not to destroy me, the planet or your angels. She starting this plague to get your attention. She has your powers, apparently. She could easily wipe out humanity with one blow. She hasn't."

Chuck stands up. "You're right. I have an idea."

~~~~~~~~~~

 

(An hour later. After telling Charlie everything about Chuck and Amara and Chucks plan to make Amara jealous.)

  
Charlie scratches her head. "I don't know."

Chuck shrugs, "We could always call Becky Rosen."

"NO!" Sam and I both yell at the same time.

Cas appears and looks at us. "What's going on?"

I walk over to his side. "Um. You remember Chuck Shurley?"

"I do. He's a prophet of the Lord." Cas eyes Chuck then me with confusion as to why Chuck's even here.

I wrap an arm around Cas's shoulders, "Well, he's not so much a prophet, but he's definately our Lord."

My amulet starts to glow on my chest. Cas finally gets the truth and his eyes glow blue. "I looked for you EVERYWHERE!"

I push him away from Chuck. "Cas, calm down."

Chuck nods, "I know you did."

Cas backs away and closes his eyes. He takes a deep breath. He opens his eyes and hands me the Styne compass. "Rowena's in hell with Crowley. I imagine the book's there too."

I set the compass on the table and take the time to fill Cas in on everything.

Charlie explains, "It's not that I don't want to help. It's just that I dig chics, not dudes. I couldn't even pretend to be into you Chuck. No offense."

"None taken. You're not the first woman to refuse me." He's looking at the compass on the table. We're all looking at him wondering what woman refused God, other than Charlie of course.

"I'll do it." Cas looks from Chuck to Charlie. "If she says yes."

Chuck grins. "Really?"

"It's not like I haven't had a female vessel before. We're not going to copulate. So, why not. I'll possess Charlie and pose as your new love interest."

Sam and I are biting our tongues as Charlie busts out laughing. "You can't be serious!" She sees Cas and Chuck's faces. "Oh my g... gosh, you are serious."

Cas states plainly, "If you prefer we find another vessel..."

Charlie's serious. "No. It's okay as long as I know what the plan is and get my vessel back the way I lent it."

Chuck smiles, "I'll strengthen you to hold Castiel. Once he's inside, you will be in a dream-like state. You won't know what's going on unless Castiel needs you to. Once all is done, Castiel will leave and you will return to normal. Also, once Castiel is inside, I'm going to place a mark on your body to hide the fact that he's an angel. Amara can usually see angels right away. I'll remove it before he leaves."

She nods. "Okay. Let's do it."


	27. Carved Into My Heart

[Dean's - POV]

 

Watching Cas in Charlie's body is weird.

"What's it like having boobs?" I really need to hear his answer.

He rolls his eyes. "Like it's suppose to feel, Dean. I'm a woman."

Sam keeps looking at Cas's true vessel. "You sure his body won't just stop breathing or start walking around like a zombie?"

Chuck snaps and Cas's body vanishes.

Cas (in Charlie) puts her hands on her hips and barks at Chuck the way Charlie would do. "What did you do with my vessel?!"

Chuck simply says, "Cold storage."

Cas (in Charlie) doesn't argue. Instead, they practice being lovers.

It's just so weird seeing Chuck kissing Charlie knowing Cas is actually doing the kissing. I throw my hand up at the two and grab Sammy's hand. "We're going to bed. Do not disturb us unless one of you is dying. We'll see you in the morning."

Cas (Charlie) tells Chuck, "They're going to fornicate."

We ignore him (her) and just keep going. Cas has no filter, but he isn't lying.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

We return to my room after taking a quick shower and shaving. It feels good to be clean.

We messed around in the shower, but neither of us got off.

Back in my room Sam pulls out the first aid kit.

I tease him. "Did you nick yourself shaving?" My fingers moving over his chin and neck.

He gives me a small smile. "No. This will be for you."

I back away. "What? Sammy, don't tell me you're curious about that weird kinky shit."

He grins as he pulls his pocket knife out. "No. It's not like that. You trust me."

I have some idea where this is going. "Absolutely."

"Drop your robe and lay down." He kisses me and I do as he says.

I watch him remove his only bit of clothing, jeans. He's also very hard.

I lick my bottom lip as he climbs on top of me and sits on my thighs. Our cocks meet as he leans down and kisses me. I fist his hair and scrape my nails down his back.

"Nnughh! Dean!" He sits up. "Fuck!" His hands move over my chest making my nipples as hard as our cocks. He grabs the alcohol and gauze he had set aside. He wipes an area, over my heart, down with the alcohol.

"You gonna mark me Sammy?" I move his hair from his eyes.

"Damn straight. You're mine." He kisses me aggressively, accentuating his determination to claim me.

"Good." I'm anxious to see what he's going to do.

He opens his pocket knife and uses my zippo to heat the blade red hot. He then lets the blade cool before pouring alcohol on it. The knife's very sharp.

He looks into my eyes and I see only love. He looks at my chest and starts cutting.

I remain calm. All I do is hold my breath and bite my lip a few times to keep from making any sounds. He cuts deep to make sure his marks are permanent.

When he finishes, I take a look. It's just as I suspected. He carved his initials into my chest. "S.W." carved right over my heart. The same way he had carved his initials into Baby when we were kids. Only I'm not a car and this will be way obvious to anyone who sees it.

I look from my carved chest to his proud face. My hand moves over his hand holding the knife. He drops it. I kiss his hand. "It's perfect Sammy."

He picks up the alcohol soaked gauze and places it over his bloody initials. "Ssssss!" Oh that stung!

"This isn't payback." His other hand moves over my jaw, neck and then starts teasing my right nipple.

"I know."

He tapes clean gauze over the wound.

As soon as he finishes, I flip him on his back. "My turn."

He smiles, reaches for the knife and gives it to me.

I set it down and hike his legs up so his ass is bare to me. I go down on him and eat him out like I've never done to anyone, but him. I have him loosened and begging for me to be inside him.

Sam's hands grabbing at the covers while saying my name over and over is something I live for.

I'm lubed and pressing my very hard dick inside him. I don't move while letting him adjust. "It's only you Sam. I'm madly in love with you. You're the only one I've ever truly loved. You ever tell anyone I'm this much of a bitch, I'll shoot you." I smile as I kiss him.

He laughs. "Who am I gonna tell? Besides, I'm madly in love with my big brother and right now I'm begging him to shut up and fuck me."

I do just that.

We're about to cum. I grab the alcohol and splash his chest. I open the knife and stop fucking long enough to carve my initials over his pounding heartbeat.

"Mine!" I toss the knife.

I thrust deep inside him and we both cum at the same time.

After we come down from our short lived nirvana, I tape gauze to his chest. He then gets up and gets a wash cloth for us.

Sam may have forgiven me for what Amara did, but I'm still working on it.


	28. Sam Confronts God

[Dean's - POV]

  
_"Dean. I miss you."_

She's in my head. _"Amara, leave me alone."_

" _Don't be that way."_ She sounds hurt.

I'm angry. _"You raped me!"_

She laughs. _"I gave you my virginity!"_

~~~~~

I sit up in bed and yell, "BULLSHIT!!"

Sam wakes up. "What?"

I rub his arm. "Nothing. Just a bad dream."

He rubs his eyes. "Tell me."

I tell him how Amara's haunting me in my sleep. She won't leave me alone.

He gets up and puts on his jeans and a t-shirt.

"Sammy, where are you going? It's 3am."

I get dressed and find him in the library. He's in Chuck's face. "Your woman better back the fuck up off Dean and I mean NOW!"

Chuck stands up. "Excuse me. Who do you think you're talking to?"

I'm pulling on Sam as he continues, "I know EXACTLY who I'm talking to. A guy who breaks shit and doesn't fix it. Full of wrath and anger when we screw up, but when you screw up we're just suppose to say it's God's will. You're a dead beat father just like my old man, but worse. At least he had an excuse. HE WAS HUMAN!"

Chuck's about to do something and I stand in front of Chuck. "NO!! STOP!!" I turn and grab Sam into my arms. "Sammy stop!"

Sam holds on to me. His hand on the mark he made over my heart. "Dean, she raped you and you..." He sighs.

"I know." My hand is on his chest over where I marked him.

"Don't tell me to be quiet or back down while she keeps stalking you and torturing you. I don't know how you can stand it." He's shaking he's so angry.

Chuck touches my head. He sees all that Amara has done and is doing to me. All that I have done.

"I know where she is." He scoffs. "The Garden of Eden, figures."

"It still exists?" I'm shocked.

"Yes. It's were Amara and I first made love. It's where I first created humans. It's also where I had her captured and locked away."

"Greeeeeaaat." I shake my head.

Sam pours himself a quick drink. I take a quick shot of whiskey too.

Charlie (Cas) suddenly appears. She's wearing a beautiful blue paisley dress. It's thigh high and she has black high heels on that accentuate her shapely legs. Her hair is up with curls framing her face. Her makeup is flawless. Our Charlie never looks this feminine or sexy. How the hell does Cas know how to do all that?

She looks at Chuck, "He should be here any minute." She takes a seat in a very unlady-like fashion then quickly crosses her legs. "Sorry."

I ask, "who?"

He arrives. "Hey pops, if anyone can put fun in dysfunctional, it's you." He flops into a chair in the library next to Charlie (Cas) and props his feet on the table, crossing his ankles. "I'm sure Bo and Luke Duke are just thrilled about being dragged into our hot mess." He points at Charlie (Cas) "By the way, nice dress there Daisy."

"GABRIEL?!!" I can't believe my eyes.

Sam's just as stunned. "No way! We saw you die!"

Gabe sighs. "You're so gullible!" He points to himself, circling his face. "Trickster. You saw what I needed you to see. I needed Lucifer and my family to believe I was dead. Only dad knew I was still alive and where to find me. He called and..." He waves his hand.

He jumps up and stands in front of Sam. "I think I understand why you fought so hard to get Dean back all those years ago. It makes having him now that much sweeter doesn't it?"

Sam slugs Gabriel so hard it forces the archangel to take a few steps back. Sam holds his hand to his chest in obvious pain. "I'm so SICK of angels messing with me. I've had it!"

He goes to Chuck. His voice is deep and he sounds full of hurt and rage. "You want my help, keep your _children_ away from me. Otherwise, count me out and you all can go to hell. I'm not a puppet to be toyed with or a pawn in your family feud. Forgive me for being so bold, but I hope you can see I'm at my limit." An angry tear rolls down his cheek.

Chuck reaches out, but Sam pulls away. "It's okay Sam." He pulls him into a hug and Sam literally melts into the arms of God.

I'm in awe of what I'm seeing. There's a white glow around them. For a moment, I'm afraid Chuck's going to take my brother away from me. My heart is beating so fast and I forget to breathe.

The glow finally fades and Chuck lets him go. "I apologize for everything you've been through Sam. Both of you. I also thank you for all you've sacrificed. You and Dean are just as brave and powerful as any archangel."

Gabe is about to comment, I elbow him. He looks at me with those golden eyes chastising me. I put my finger to my lips.

I see Sam flex his hand. He must have broken it on Gabe's face with that punch. He's fine now.

Chuck looks toward me then back at Sam. "I still need your help and it won't be easy."


	29. God's Home

[Dean's - POV]

  
Sam talks to Chuck, then walks over to stand beside me. He tells Chuck, "I think I have an idea, but I need to speak with Dean. We'll need some privacy."

Chuck stands in front of us both. "Call Castiel when you're ready to discuss your ideas."

We're about to go back to my room when Chuck touches our foreheads...

~~~~~

 

He sent us to the most beautiful place I've ever seen.

Sam and I walk around in awe.

Sam's excited. "This was what I wanted to talk to you about." He grabs my hand.

"What is this place?" It's unlike anything I could ever imagine.

Sam smiles. "It's Chuck's heaven. The home he built with Amara."

I haven't stopped smiling. "Whaaat?!" I'm still taking in all the beauty.

It's like a fairytale castle except more grand. Walls made of brilliant light and colors. Floors that remind me of the rainbow bridge in the Thor movies. In fact the whole place could pass for an Asgard palace. No ceiling. Only a night sky and stars. Light comes from the walls and floor. Furnishings are too unique to describe. "Don't touch anything Sammy. We have no idea what any of this stuff is."

He smiles and kisses the back of my hand that he's been holding. "I know all about this place."

He lets go of my hand and picks up an orb that's floating above a basin of water. He holds it with both hands and closes his eyes. When he opens them, images reflect off the orb onto a wall.

It's like a holographic window opening and we can see into the bunker library. It's as if we could walk right through. Chuck is talking with Gabriel.

Sam sets the orb down and the window closes.

I point at the orb. "Can I do that?"

He nods.

I pick it up with both hands and think about Lisa and Ben. The orb opens a window showing Lisa Braeden having dinner at home with a man. She looks happy. It then shows Ben. Looks like he's in his room studying. He stands up and I can see he's become a fine young man. He'd be about 17 yrs old now. It makes me happy to see them happy.

I set the orb down.

Sam hugs me. "You okay?"

I bury my face against his neck and breath him in. "I love you more."

"I know." He kisses me and I kiss him back with a lot of passion. When I open my eyes there are fresh flowers in the room. I mean we are surrounded by flowers that smell amazing.

I go pick a flower from the flower pots that suddenly appeared from nowhere. It's royal blue with teal green and golden yellow veins through the center. I've never seen or smelled another flower like it.

Sam wraps his arms around me from behind. "Our love just created a new species of flower."

I snort. "Whatever."

"It's true. I know all there is to know about this place. I know a lot of things." He kisses my neck.

I look into his eyes. "Is that what happened when Chuck embraced you at the bunker?"

He nods. "He healed me and showed me things. It's as if I've lived part of his life. I have some of his memories." He touches the side of his head. "Up here."

He walks to a spot in a separate room and taps his foot. A comfortable large bed appears. Next to it are furnishings. Sam picks up a framed photo and hands it to me.

The image in the photo looks like a young Lucifer. "He probably has pictures of his *children* hidden all over the place."

"No." Sam takes the picture and puts it back where he got it. "That's Chuck and Amara's only child. He came to life through Amara and Chucks love. Sadly, he died not long after. It seems gods don't give birth. They only know how to create life or destroy it. When Chuck and Amara made love in order to create a new life, a son just spawned from her, young and instantly mature. Tragically, their son, Jonathan, died a foolish death, but Chuck wouldn't tell me exactly how he died. He only told me that he and Amara blamed each other."

Sam continues his story. "Amara couldn't deal with her own grief or Chuck's pain. She went to Earth and started causing chaos. She seduced and slept with men. She destroyed Chuck's favorite creations. All to get back at him for Jonathan's death. She created giant monsters that roamed the Earth. They devoured man leaving no evidence they existed."

"Chuck was in a depression. He was hurting. After man was gone, he saw what his wife did and thought surely it was her fault that their son died. He and his archangels waited in the Garden of Eden for her to show up. Well, you know what happened." Sam shrugs. "After she was locked away, Chuck ignored Earth for a long time. He eventually wiped out the dinosaurs and started over again."


	30. Love in a Fish Bowl

[Dean's - POV]

  
I ask Sam, "Why does Lucifer look like Jonathan (Chuck and Amara's deceased son)?"

"Chuck created Lucifer to have a memory of his son. It's why Lucifer is his favorite. He named his new archangel "Lucifer" which means "Morning Star" representing a new beginning. Chuck never expected Lucifer to rebel. When he did, Chuck refused to relive what happened with his wife. So, he locked up Lucifer too. Then you and I came along." Sam flops his arms to his side. "At least the devil is still locked up."

We leave the bedroom after Sam touches a place on the wall that makes everything disappear.

He leads me to another room. He taps his foot and we're suddenly inside a giant aquarium. Fish are swimming around us. We're underwater, but not. A shark swims by and I'm able to pet it. I smile, "Sam this is freaking weird!"

He's smiling and enjoying it. He points to a comfortable sofa that's against a coral reef. We take a seat and continue watching the fish.

Sam rests his head against my shoulder and tells me, "I think making Amara jealous is a bad idea after what we've learned. She's got her mind fixated on you." He sits up and looks into my eyes. "Chuck gave me some powers. Next time she comes after you, I'm confronting her."

I grab his face. "Sam no!"

"Dean listen to me. Chuck will see me fighting Amara and will defend her against me. He says he'll pull his punches, but I might get killed."

"I won't let you!" I'm pleading with him.

"Dean, Chuck will bring me back! He promised!"

I kiss him fiercely. I love him so much. The thought of him doing this is all kinds of wrong. I press my forehead to his. "I can't let you do this Sam."

"We'll be saving the world again."

I look into his kaleidoscope eyes. "Why are you so eager to die?"

He pushes my hands away and stands up. "I'm not eager to die. I just don't think she deserves an eternity in a cage. She lost her son and vented her anger. She's taking vengeance out on Chuck and his creation for her son's death and for Chuck locking her up. He thinks she's redeemable."

I stand up and grab his arm. "Forget what Chuck thinks. After knowing what she's done to me, you honestly believe she's redeemable? You're the one who said, _"It doesn't matter what you are. It only matters what you do."_ She's done some pretty horrific things Sam."

"Haven't we all. She's the Darkness who lost her only son. What's our excuse? Chuck and Amara deserve a shot at being happy after all this time." He sighs.

I wrap him in my arms and hold him tight. My fingers in his hair. The thought of losing him is more than I can bear. "Let me talk to her first. Try to lead her back into his arms. If that fails, then we'll go with your plan."

"Make love to me." Somehow we're both naked and he's pressing his hardness against me. I gasp, "Sam." His tongue licks my neck and teases my ear. His fingers touch my chest where he left his initials. The wound healed when Chuck healed Sam. Chills run through me as his fingers move over his raised initials.

Something hits my arm and I flinch. It was a dolphin swimming by. It laughs at us.

"Sammy, we're making love in a fish bowl." I can't help but laugh.

He kisses my throat and works his way down my chest to kiss his mark on my heart. I hold his head there a moment. He moves down to my hardening length. "So good." He cups my balls and slowly takes me into his warm mouth. "Fuck Sam." I'm panting. He rolls my balls while sucking me perfectly. My fingers in his eversoft hair. "I love you so much."

Next thing I know, I'm against a pillar. Sam's kissing me and he's all tongue. I reach around and grip his ass pulling him against me hard. He grunts. A school of fish swim around us.

I turn so he's against the pillar, face first. I kneel and spread his ass cheeks. My tongue gets his hole wet and lose. He makes all the noises I love to hear. Best noise is him saying my name with a trembling sound. I hear that and I know he's ready.

"I got you sweetheart." I spit onto my hand and slide my spit-slick cock deep inside him.

"DEEEEAAAN!" His hand reaches back and grips my ass. Muscles flexing and skin slapping. I bite the nape of his neck. He yells, "Yes! Fuck!"

More fish are surrounding us. It's like a fucking Disney flick. I do my best to ignore our surreal environment.

All that matters right now is Sammy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cut off in the middle of the love making scene. Tomorrow's story will begin where this one left off. So, I recommend re-reading this chapter with the next once it's posted. Thanks again for reading Discovery. ❤


	31. Chuck Sees Amara

[Dean's -POV]

  
I make love to my brother nice and slow. My fingers worshiping every inch of his body. I push him flush against the pillar. Front of my body against his back. "You're everything to me. I'm nothing without you Sam."

In the blink of an eye, we're on the sofa. He's under me, legs up and I'm still inside him. My fingers trace my initials on his chest. He takes my fingers and kisses them. "You'll never be nothing Dean." He kisses me. "You're my everything. I am who I am because of you."

I'm on my knees on the sofa. I pull him up into my arms. He slowly lowers himself on me then starts moving up and down while I hold him. My hand in his hair. My face nuzzling his neck. No more talking. Just the two of us completing each other. Becoming one. We're slowly rocking, kissing and making love.

He starts moving quicker and I feel his hard cock rubbing against my body as he rides me. My hot breath against his. The word "Mine" escapes my lips as I climax inside him. It's just so damn perfect.

He falls over the edge with me. Both of us out of breath and whispering words of love. I worship his body some more with kisses and roaming fingers.

I hold his face in my hand. "You're the lover of my soul. You can't leave me. I won't let you."

I'm still naked in my brother's arms. He's kissing me on God's sofa as fish swim around us. I'm waiting for a mermaid to pop out or that singing hermit crab. The fish look so colorful and happy.

Sam brings my focus back to him and his unconditional love. I can't stop touching him for fear he's leaving me.

I finally decide, "Let me talk to her first. If that fails, you can do what you must." I kiss him. "If you die and Chuck doesn't bring you back, save me a beer at Ash's road house. I'll be there before you know it."

He looks sad. "Don't say that. You'd really kill yourself?"

I shake my head no. "There are monsters to kill and nests to invade. I can get myself into a world of shit that would lead me straight to you sweetheart. I don't need to kill myself or make any deals. Those days are long gone." He kisses me softly.

I hold his cheek and give him my best smile. "Don't worry little brother, I'm good at talking to women."

"No doubt." He kisses me again. "Let's go back."

"Okay."

Sam uses the powers Chuck gave him to instantly clean and dress us.

I pet the giant shark one more time before Sam makes everything vanish. The room is now empty.

I pray to Cas and...

~~~~~

 

we're magically returned to the bunker.

Chuck asks, "What's the plan?"

I sit next to him. "I'm going to talk with her. If talking fails and she continues to pursue me, Sam will confront her and so will I. That's when you step in and defend her against us. If she doesn't instantly run to you or look to you for help, that's when you'll know she no longer has any feelings toward you."

Chuck stands up and takes a deep breath. "Let me confront her first. She might see that what I've created deserves a chance." He turns to Gabriel and Charlie (Cas). "I want all four of you with me when I meet with her, but give us some space, okay?"

We all nod in agreement.

~~~~~

 

We're all standing in the same positions, except we're inside a beautiful garden full of fragrant flowers. The Garden of Eden.

Chuck looks nice. He's dressed in a pale blue shirt and dark blue jeans.

I notice something and pull on Sam's sleeve. "It's our flower."

"Huh?" He's looking around and I point it out. He smiles. "All new flowers come here first."

"Why are we whispering?"

"Just shut up." He looks at me like we're talking in a library.

"Hello Dean." Amara is standing right in front of me.

"Someone's here to see you." I point toward Chuck.

She turns and sees him. He gives a wave. "I have nothing to say to him."

Chuck steps toward her. "Amara, we need to talk. You've got to stop this plague. You're killing innocent people."

She turns toward Chuck. "I'm only trying to finish what you've started."

His hands are open to her. "I'm sorry for all the pain you've been through and are still going through. Nothing will bring him back. Not my powers or yours. Nothing. It's nobody's fault."

Tears are falling down her cheeks. "You care more about your creations than the one thing that gave me purpose. He was everything that you're not. If you had spent more time with him, he'd still be here. You let him die and then you shut me away!" Her tears are relentless.

He tries to go to her and she uses her powers to send him flying against a tree.

"I hate you Charles! I hate you!!"

In a flash she turns toward me, wraps me in her arms and we vanish!


	32. Diplomatic Dean

[Dean's -POV]

  
I push myself from Amara's arms and back away from her quickly. She walks toward me. I firmly say, "DON'T."

She stops. "I won't hurt you Dean."

My back is against a giant boulder and my hand is up in front of me. "Just don't touch me."

She backs away. "I brought you here so we could talk. I really need someone to talk to." She takes a seat on an old fallen tree trunk. She looks distraught.

I let my guard down a touch. Just enough so I can take in my surroundings. We're up on a vista overlooking miles and miles of beautiful countryside. Rolling hills and green pastures. A photographer's wet dream.

I look at Amara and she's looking at the view.

I comment, "It's beautiful."

She looks at me. "It's why I like coming here."

I stand with my arms crossed. "Why don't you go to Chuck and stop all this?"

She shakes her head. "Too much has happened."

"That's a bullshit answer."

She smirks. "Oh really?"

I start pacing. "I'm going to be honest. I feel like a bug and you're a kid that has me in a jar. You keep playing with me and my biggest fear is I'm going to say or do something to piss you off and end up smashed under your foot. I want to help you, but I don't want to kill myself doing so."

She stands up in front of me. "I promise I won't hurt you."

I back away from her. "Do you remember being in love with Chuck?"

She looks back toward the view. "His name is Charles and yes, I remember. It all changed when he chose to love his work more than his family."

"I know about your son and I'm so sorry. I don't know the details, I just know that you and Charles lost a child and I can't even begin to imagine how painful that must be for you." I hope she stays true to her word and doesn't kill me.

She looks so angry. She then starts crying angry tears, "You don't have children. You have no idea. Charles did nothing to prevent it and did nothing afterward. He blamed me and then locked me away!"

I stop pacing. "You're right. I never had a child. I have a little brother. I raised him as if he were my son. Ever since I was 4 years old, I was like a father to him because our dad's priorities changed when his wife was murdered. Years later, that same evil took Sam, my heart, from me and I was devastated. My job was to protect Sammy and I failed him. I sold my soul to hell and brought him back. I'd do it again. Sam and I have fought each other. We've even tried killing each other at one point or another. I've been to hell, purgatory, heaven and some places in between. There's only one place I want to be and that's in Sam's arms. I love him with everything that I am. If he and I lost a child, I'd be crushed. Devistated. I know Sam would be too. We'd fall into each other and I'd prop him up while he propped me up. We'd find our way through it. Eventually, I'd like to think that we'd have another child. Not to replace the one we lost, but to give us back some of the joy we once had. Just to see the fruit of our love thriving in another living soul would be enough for me." I stop when I see Amara break down into a sobbing mess.

"I'm sorry." I go to her and wrap my arm around her to comfort her.

She weeps a bit then straightens up. "Sorry. You're right. Charles and I once had that kind of love."

I rub her back. "Maybe you still do."

She uses her powers to make a hanky appear. She wipes away her tears and blots her nose. She hugs me. "Sam's lucky he has you."

I hug her back. "Show Chuc... Charles how lucky he is to have you. Stop the plague on the humans and go to him. Apologize for your temper and tell him how you feel. He'll forgive you because all this time he's been hurting too. I know he still loves you and misses you too."

I stand up and look at the view again.

She looks at it beside me. "Thank you Dean."

~~~~~

 

I'm back at the Garden of Eden with Amara beside me.

Gabriel, Charlie (Cas) and Chuck jump Amara.

I yell, "DON'T! STOP!!!" Sam has me in his arms. "SAM, MAKE THEM STOP!!"

Sam raises his hand and lightening leaves his palm hitting a tree branch. It falls near Chuck and almost hits him. Everyone jumps. Sam yells, "EVERYONE STOP! LET HER GO!"

Amara is shaking like a scared child. I run out of Sam's arms to her side. "You okay?"

She nods. I help her to her feet.

Chuck comes over. "Are you okay? I'm sorry. I thought you were still angry."

She sighs. "I'm not angry, just hurt."

He hugs her unexpectedly. She hugs him back. The tears start falling as the two of them vanish.


	33. Will It Never End?

[Dean's - POV]

  
Gabriel walks up to me and Sam. "So, where have you and mommy dearest been?"

I smirk. "Discussing your demise."

Sam grips my hand and laughs at Gabe. "See ya. Wouldn't wanna be ya."

~~~~~

 

I look around and my eyes get huge. We're at one of my favorite burger places. _The Company Burger_ in New Orleans. "No way!"

"Yes way! Screw Gabriel! I'm starving." Sam looks as excited as I am.

"You did this?" I'm looking for Charlie (Cas) or some other angel.

He kisses my ear and whispers, "I told you that Chuck gave me some powers."

I lick my bottom lip. "For how long?"

He shrugs.

We eat our burgers and I did him a solid. I went easy on the onions.

Afterward, we walk over to _Cafe Du Monde_ for coffee and beignets. "I'm stuffed. Thanks Sammy." We throw away our trash as we leave.

He grins. "My pleasure. Seriously."

We're walking down the street when we witness a woman struggling to get away from a brute. He hits her. We run toward them.

I shove the guy, "What's your problem?"

Sam's helping the woman to her feet and then helps her gather the items from her spilled purse.

The big man says, "This is none of your business. Back off!" He shoves me.

He shouldn't have done that. I grab his jacket and push him against a wall. "I'm making it my business, asshole. Anyone ever tell you not to hit a woman?"

"Fuck you!" He swings at me and I duck.

Two hits. I hit his face. He hits the concrete. At least that was the plan.

Bullets fly.

One hits me. A few hit him. Unfortunately, one hit the woman.

The bad guy took one to the melon. Good.

I got one in the lower leg. Not the first time I've been shot or the last, I'm sure.

The woman we were trying to save got hit in the chest. She's dead.

I limp to Sam and watch him place his hand over her wound. His hand glows and the bullet comes out of the wound. The wound heals up. Sam breathes into her. He gives her a couple chest compressions. She coughs up some blood and soon starts breathing just fine like nothing ever happened. "You'll be okay. You got hit in the chest." He comforts her as sirens start getting closer.

"We gotta go." I tug on his shirt sleeve.

"Yeah." He jumps up and we leave her with the bystanders. He helps me limp to a more secluded area.

He uses his powers to take us to my room in the bunker.

~~~~~

 

"Stay still." His hands glow as he heals the bullet wound in my calf muscle. The bullet went straight through. A few seconds later the pain is gone and so is the wound.

"Did you see who was doing the shooting?" I'm frustrated that we didn't get the shooter.

"No. I was too busy concentrating on you. I thought you were going to die." He sits down on the bed with a heavy flop.

I'm already out of my boots and bloody jeans. I'm using a wet cloth to clean the blood off my leg. I notice Sam sulking. I set the cloth in the sink and go to him. I stand in between his legs. "What is it?" My fingers in his hair.

He wraps his long arms around me and presses his head to my chest. I hold him there. We stay like this for a while.

"Retire with me."

"What?" I look down at him.

He just keeps holding me. "No more dying. No more chasing death. No more killing. I've had it Dean. I want a life while we still have one."

_knock knock_

"Guys? You in there?" It's Charlie's voice.

"Hang on!" I kiss Sam quickly then grab clean jeans from my dresser. I put them on and answer the door.

"What's up bitches?" She's all smiles.

"Cas?" Sam asks before I do.

"Nope. Angel boy fled the scene about 30 minutes ago with Gabe. Said you can call if you need him." She hugs me.

I hug her back. "Everything okay?"

She steps back. "I'm great." She hugs Sam and then looks at him. "It'll be okay Sam."

He's confused, "What will be okay?"

She swallows hard. "It seems Rowena and Crowley are making a deal with Lucifer to get him out of the cage."

Sam and I both yell, "WHAT!!!"

She cowers some. "It's okay! Cas and Gabe went to stop her and Crowley."

Sam vanishes.

"SON OF A BITCH! SAMMM!!!!" I pull at my hair in frustration.

"What's wrong? Where did Sam go?" She's trying her best to calm me.

I start pacing. "He's trying to enter hell to stop those morons from freeing Lucifer. Thing is, Sam is Lucifer's true vessel. He shouldn't go anywhere near hell or that cage. What the hell are you thinking Sammy?!"

I quickly kneel and concentrate on Chuck. _"Please hear me Chuck. Your angels, a witch and the king of hell are at the brink of freeing Lucifer unless you intervene. If this is what you want... this can't be what you want. Please stop them before it's too late and he gets out. Lucifer has had enough of my brother. Please. Don't let Lucifer win."_


	34. Lucifer

[Sam's - POV]

  
I didn't think I could do it, but I was able to use my powers to access hell. At least the part of hell I've been to before when I saved Bobby. I see a demon and grab him. "You know who I am?"

He smirks. "Winchester."

"Take me to Crowley." He should be able to tell I mean business.

He looks like he's about to move on me and I raise my hand. He starts choking. "You're going to take me to Crowley. Right?"

He nods.

I release him and he gasps. He starts walking and I follow. After a little while we reach our destination. The demon runs off.

I see Crowley standing in front of a cage. It isn't "the cage", but I somehow know that Lucifer's in it.

"Crowley! I can't let you free him!" I keep my distance.

"Moose! Right on schedule."

He walks toward me and I lift my hand. "Don't come any closer."

I see Rowena out of the corner of my eye. I use my powers to knock her unconscious.

Crowley stops advancing toward me. "You on the sauce Sam?"

I sigh. "No. Chuck gave me some powers. Why are you trying to free Lucifer?"

"He promised to lock the Darkness back up. He did it before."

"She doesn't need to be locked up. She and Chuck are back together. Everything is as it should be." I look for Cas and Gabriel. "Where are the angels?"

"Angels?" He looks legitimately confused.

"Gabriel and Castiel."

"Oh. Those angels." He points to the cage.

I see glowing red eyes. "Hello Sammy. Miss me?"

I go to where Rowena is laying and see the spell she has set up on her table. She's the one that made this possible.

I pray to God, _"Chuck. Lucifer has Cas and Gabriel. What should I do?"_

I hear Chuck's voice in my head, _"You have the power in you Sam. My powers. Think it, snap and they will be free. Think it, snap and Lucifer will be back where he belongs. I trust you to do the right thing."_

Do the right thing. I guess he means that I could kill Lucifer, but that isn't why God gave me these powers. Just because you can, doesn't mean you should.

I walk toward the cage and snap my fingers. Cas and Gabriel are suddenly standing beside me. Both are very confused.

Lucifer is shocked. "How did you do that?"

I snap again and my brother Adam is in a fetal position at my feet.

Cas goes to him and lifts him up.

"Is he okay Cas?" I'm still looking at Lucifer.

"He's breathing. I'm going to take him to Dean, okay?"

"I'll be fine here with Gabriel. Go ahead." I watch Cas vanish with Adam.

I look back toward Lucifer.

Gabriel has his angel blade and is keeping an eye on Crowley as the king tends to his mother.

Lucifer's eyes stop glowing. "Sam. It doesn't have to be like this. Dad's giving Amara another chance." He's at the bars of the cage reaching out to me. "Don't I deserve a second chance?"

"No. You don't." I snap and Lucifer returns to his cage in the deepest part of hell. A scream can be heard echoing throughout all of hell.

I snap again and the cage in front of me disintegrates in on itself until there's nothing left.

I turn to Crowley and a now conscious Rowena. "The next time I catch you plotting against me or my brother, I won't be as forgiving."

I place my hand on Gabriel's shoulder and we vanish together.

~~~~~

 

Gabriel and I reappear in the bunker library.

I'm about to go find Dean.

"Hey Sam." I stop and Gabriel hugs me. "I'm sorry. I hope one day you'll forgive me."

I return his hug and step back. "We all have to grow up at some point. In the midst of your cruelty toward me, I learned some valuable lessons about myself. So, I hold no grudge toward you. I just hope you can finally show me and Dean some respect. No more pranks. Okay?"

"Agreed."

Dean yells, "SAMMY?!"

"YEAH DEAN!"

I see him run into the library and jump up into my arms. He hugs me so tight, legs around my waist. I laugh as I hug him back.

"Sam, you took off like that and I thought for sure you'd get yourself killed, possessed or worse!"

"Worse?"

He looks into my eyes and I can read his thoughts. "Oh. Nah, I knew what I was doing."

He drops to his feet and slugs my arm hard. "Ow!!"

"That's for leaving me behind!"

I rub my arm. "How's Adam?"

"Come see for yourself."

I follow Dean to one of our spare bedrooms where Adam is in bed. He's unconscious.

"Has he been awake at all yet?"

Dean shakes his head. "He looks okay. Cas checked and he has his soul."

I let go of the breath that I was holding. "Thank God."

"He just isn't waking up."

"Maybe I can help." I touch his forehead and instantly regret it. His thoughts are pure terror. I see stuff I endured in the cage, but had chosen to forget. I stumble backward and Dean catches me.

"Sammy? You okay?"

"No Dean. Neither is our brother. He's in really bad shape."


	35. Adam's Home

[Adam's - POV]

  
_"Why hasn't he started in yet? It's always the same. Why has it changed?"_

"Adam! Wake up! You're safe now."

_"Wake up? I am awake and why does that voice sound familiar, not that I care?"_

I feel my body being moved. _"Stay limp and unconscious Adam. He leaves you alone when he thinks you're out."_

I hear another deep voice:

"He's physically malnourished and dehydrated. The I.V. helps, but he needs food. A little at a time once he's awake. Let me try something."

~~~~~

 

I'm seated on a park bench beside a familiar face. One I haven't seen in years.

"Hello Adam. My name is Castiel. I'm a friend of your brothers Sam and Dean."

I look around. "I won't play this game Lucifer!"

"This isn't a game. Sam got you out of the cage."

"BULLSHIT! YOU'RE JUST ANOTHER TRICK! ALWAYS A TRICK! LEAVE ME ALONE!!" I grip my head and scream.

~~~~~

 

He vanishes and I'm alone again. I'm back in my empty dark room. Good.

I start hearing his voice again:

"Adam refuses to believe he's been freed. He is probably damaged beyond our help."

"Can you take him home Gabriel? Maybe once he's in his heaven, he can find some peace."

_"More voices. This is all new. I still refuse to play. Lucifer and Michael haven't said anything to me or touched me in hundreds of years. Why now?"_

"If that's what you want Sam, I'll take him."

"I just want him to find some peace."

I feel someone trying to pick me up. I punch at him. "DON'T TOUCH ME!!"

He drops me and I run to the farthest corner of the room and hide my head. I don't want to see the terrors in store for me. I can't stop shaking.

"Adam. You're out. No one can hurt you anymore. I know it's impossible to believe, but it's true."

I glance at the voice and see Sam kneeling near me. He looks older than I remember him. I close my eyes again. "Just leave me alone."

"Would you like to go to heaven for real? No tricks. Gabriel will take you there right now."

A new voice:  
"I'll take you there."

There's silence.

I look up and see a face I don't know. "Who?"

He reaches for me and I curl up expecting Lucifer to hurt me. "NO!!"

I feel a hand on my head...

...

  
I open my eyes and see... "You're God, right?"

He smiles. "Just call me Chuck." He helps me up off the floor and snaps. Clothes are suddenly on me. I sit on the bed beside him. "I helped you understand that this is reality. The offer still stands. I'll take you to your heaven and you can be with your mother or you can stay here with Sam and Dean. It's your choice."

I start crying. "I just want to go home."

God, Chuck, hugs me and next thing I know...

~~~~~

  
I'm in the house I grew up in, sitting on the sofa. My mother comes in and she's beautiful.

She sees me. "Adam?"

I jump up and run to her. "MOM!" I hug her tight. "Mom! I'm home!"

She hugs me. "ADAM! Oh, I've missed you so much!" She kisses my face and cries happy tears. We both do.

  
°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°

 

  
[Sam's - POV]

  
Chuck returns from heaven and tells us Adam is safe and happy in heaven. It makes me feel good knowing I had some part in his happiness.

Gabriel takes off. Cas and Charlie sit in the library and discuss the Chronicles of Narnia and all it's Biblical metaphors.

Chuck stays with Dean and I in my bedroom to talk in private.

"I'm proud of you Sam. So much so that I'm thinking of letting you keep some of your powers. You've shown responsibility and wisdom beyond your years." Chuck is smiling.

"You said only some?" My eyebrows go up.

"I'll let you continue to heal others and defend yourself against non-celestial beings. I can't let you keep the power to kill my angels or transport yourself wherever you want. You're not an angel Sam. Just a gifted human." He touches my cheek. His hand glows and I feel myself weaken some.

"I'm still thankful you're allowing me to keep healing others. It doesn't make up for all the death I see, but it helps. You know?"

He nods. "You might not be able to bring anyone back from the dead, the way you did Jennifer Morris in New Orleans, but you will be able to heal stab wounds and broken bones. Whatever happens, don't be discouraged if your efforts fail. You're going to be able to do more now than you ever could before."

I hug him. "Thank you."

He leans back and looks at Dean. "Now, it's your turn."

Dean's eyes get big. "What?"

"You didn't think I'd let Sam have all the fun?" He winks at Dean.


	36. Chuck's Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: This chapter has a little over 900 words. I'm trying to decide if I should end here or keep going. After reading this chapter, you let me know what you think. If I do keep going, I'll try to post 2 chapters per night until the story is finished. (I said I'll try) If you think this is a great place to end. So be it.

[Dean's - POV]

  
I've been standing beside Sam as Chuck talks to him and tweaks his powers.

Chuck leans back and looks at me. "Now, it's your turn."

My eyes get big. "What?"

"You didn't think I'd let Sam have all the fun?" He winks at me.

"I don't know what to say." I stand there with my arms to my side.

"If you haven't noticed already, I've blessed you with good luck."

I think about this. As shitty as my life has been at times, he's right. I should be dead two hundred times over. Same with Sam. "Thanks."

Chuck places a hand on my shoulder. "You and Sam need to make a drive to Lawrence."

"Why?" I'm confused.

"It's time you boys went home." He pats my shoulder and disappears.

I look at Sam. "What the hell was that all about?"

Sam and I embrace each other. "You want to leave now or get some rest first?"

I take Sam's hand in mine. "Let's get some sleep."

~~~~~~~~~~

 

  
(Lawrence, Kansas - Noon)

  
We arrive at our childhood home not knowing what to expect. I park the Impala across the street. Sam rubs my arm. "Come on. Let's see why Chuck wanted us to come here."

We get out and walk to the door. Sam rings the doorbell.

We both catch our breaths when our mom answers the door. "Oh! My boys!"

She reaches up and hugs me. I hug her so tightly. "Hey mom." I don't want to let her go.

"Ah. Dean?"

I let her go. "Sorry. I just missed you so much."

She hugs Sam who's crying. "Sammy, what's wrong?"

Sam hugs her really tight too. "I love you mom."

"Is that the boys?!" Dad comes to the door! "Well come on in! You're letting out all my A/C!"

I grab Sam's shirt sleeve. "It's Dad."

He lets go of mom and looks at me. We're both a mess.

It's like we've walked into the Twilight Zone. They're both in their 60's. They didn't die.

We go inside and mom tells us to take a seat at the dining room table. She'll get us something to drink. Dad's in the other room.

Chuck appears. "Hey guys."

We both look at him like deer caught in the headlights.

"I know this is a shock to you both. Here, this will help." He touches our foreheads and we suddenly have memories of a different life, but yet the same.

Mom and dad are hunters. Instead of mom dying, she was kidnapped. Sam quit college to look for mom. Instead of dad dying the way he did, he sold his soul to save mom. Hell hounds took him, but he fought his way out of hell and got his life back when Michael tried to use him as a vessel. Michael couldn't get dad, so he tried to get me. There are many stories of both mom and dad working hunts with both me and Sam. I still sold my soul to save Sam. Sam still let Lucifer possess him to save the world. Our story is still the same.

"Bobby?"

Chuck shakes his head. I nod in understanding. Cas swallowed the leviathan from purgatory and that set off a chain of events that led to Bobby's death. It also led to us meeting Charlie.

Chuck vanishes right before mom walks into the room with a tray full of refreshments.

She sets everything down. Dad comes in behind her and kisses her. He looks at us. "What brings you boys here from your Men of Letters bunker?"

Sam answers. "We just wanted to see mom."

Dad laughs. "Sure. You boys need money."

Sam and I say, "No!" in stereo.

Sam can't stop staring at mom. She notices. She touches his face. "You okay honey?"

"I've just been having bad dreams is all."

She hugs him. "It's okay Sammy. I understand. If you boys want to stay a while you're more than welcome."

"You stay, I'm putting you to work." Dad picks up a glass of lemonade from the table and stands nearby sipping on it.

Mom elbows him and says, "Cut it out."

I pick up a ham sandwich and start eating. Sam explains that we aren't staying.

After visiting for a while, we finally leave.

~~~~~

 

(In Baby - About 7pm)

Sam and I aren't talking, but our minds are full. I'll have us at the bunker by 10pm at the latest. I see a decent motel and pull in.

"What's up?" Sam moves from resting against my shoulder and sits up.

"I want some privacy with you tonight." I kiss him. He kisses me.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

(In Motel - About 9pm)

I'm lying in bed holding Sam in my arms when it all finally hits me. "Sammy, we've done it."

He kisses my throat then looks into my eyes. "What have we done?"

"We've accomplished our goals. You said you want to retire." My hand caresses his face. "Now's the time."

We think about this while looking into each other's eyes.

Sam reminds me, "Charlie's wanting to be a Woman of Letters. That's our legacy. Mom and dad chose to stay out of it. They retired, but even they go on hunts still."

Cas suddenly appears in our room. "Please excuse the intrusion."

We both sit up and pull the covers closer.

"There's a British woman in the bunker. I got Charlie out safely. The woman's looking through your things. I heard her on the phone talking with her superiors about finding you. I don't think she has good intentions."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Should we end it here or keep going 2 chapters per night? (When I can) If we continue, we'll be getting into Season 12 and the BMOL story line. It shouldn't take me too long to plot it out. Plus I think I could get the guys retired from hunting... *scratching my head* I think.
> 
> Let me know in the comments if you think the story should end or continue. ❤


	37. Making Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: We are starting Season 12. Reminder this is a wincest non-canon fiction. I will try (key word "TRY") to post 2 chapters per night starting with Chapters 37 & 38\. Enjoy! ❤

[Dean's - POV]

  
(Motel - Lawrence, KS - About 9:10pm)

"SON OF A BITCH! We just can't get a break!"

I jump out of bed and start getting dressed. Sam does too.

"I'll go back to the bunker and keep an eye on her."

"Don't let her see you, Cas!"

"I won't." He disappears.

Sam comes to me and we kiss. "We have time. What can she do?" Sam reaches inside my jeans and starts getting me hard while kissing me.

"You're so bad." I start breathing heavy as he undresses me quickly and takes me into his mouth. "Oh fuck are you bad, Sammy!"

After a couple minutes of incredible head, he jumps up and places a book in the window. I laugh.

He gets undressed and I watch. "Sam, you're the most beautiful thing on Earth."

He gets on the bed crawling on all fours. "Dean." He strokes his length. "I want you inside me."

I bite my bottom lip as I watch him place lube on his hole and fuck himself with two fingers. My cock is so hard in my hand.

He's panting, "Dean, please fuck me." He looks amazing.

"So beautiful." I get behind him and lube myself. He moans with impatience. "Relax little brother. I got you." I rub his back and kiss his shoulder. He lifts himself up enough to kiss me. My cock rubbing the cleft of his ass as we kiss. Lips melding together. Tongues tasting each other.

I push him forward and press my cock inside his tight entrance. Each time is almost as good as the first.

I hold my breath so I can hear him. I hear him moan and then gasp in pleasure. Pleasure that I'm giving him. I finally take a breath and move deeper. My hands move over his hips and back.

"Faster Dean." He pushes his ass hard against my hips forcing me to go deeper. We both moan out at how good it feels.

I grip his hips and move faster.

"That's it. Give it to me." He spreads his ass cheeks with his hands while pressing his chest against the bed.

I fuck into his hole as deep as I can get. My balls slapping against him with each thrust. I keep this up for some time. His moans and gasps are music to my ears.

He starts making sounds I've only heard a couple times before. There's a wet puddle under his low hanging cock.

I pull out. "Roll over, beautiful." I jump off the bed.

He's like jello. All legs and limber as fuck. I pull his legs to the edge of the bed. He's on his back and I stand at the foot of the bed. I get his feet up over my shoulders as I slide my cock deep inside him again. I lean forward. My hands pressed into the mattress on either side of his body. I look into his almost blue eyes. "I love you."

He touches my face. "I love you more."

I move my hips and watch his face as pleasure starts taking over him. Each thrust I make against his prostate brings him closer and closer to his climax.

"You going to cum for me Sammy?" I kiss the palm of his hand as it moves over my face.

I see a tear roll out the corner of his eye as he goes over the edge. His hand only holding his cock and applying some pressure while I thrust hard and fast inside him. The only sound he makes as he cums is an almost silent, "Dean." And then, "Nughh." Followed by a deep, trembling breath of air.

"I'm cumming Sam." Just a few quick thrusts and my whole body tenses with orgasmic pleasure as I release inside the love of my life. "Sammy! Oh fuck!" He pulls me into his arms while I'm still feeling after shocks from the intensity of our union. I also tremble some.

He kisses me while we're both still winded. My throbbing cock frees itself from his tight hole. I stand back up and look at my cum as it drips out of him.

"You like seeing that, don't you?"

I smirk as I place my finger inside him and purposefully rub against his prostate. He gasps. "Not as much as I like seeing that."

He moans. "We should clean up and go."

We take a quick shower and get on the road.

We haven't heard from Cas and we figured it was because of the book in the motel window. At least we're hoping.

~~~~~~~~~~

  
(Men of Letters Bunker - About 1:30am)

Cas is outside the Bunker when we pull up. He gets into the car without opening the squeaky door. "She's inside waiting for you. She drew a sigil that will force me away if I enter."

I sigh. "So, she knows we associate with angels."

"I think I have an idea." Sam grins.


	38. Toni Bevell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: This is second chapter posted at one time. Make sure you read previous chapter before continuing.
> 
> Also, facts about Toni Bevell's identity were made up by me because facts about her identity were never disclosed on the show. Again, nothing is canon.

[Dean's - POV]

  
We put Sam's plan into action.

I walk through the garage door after parking Baby in the garage. The British bitch should expect this.

Sure enough, she gets the drop on me as I enter the kitchen. I act surprised to see her. My hands out where she can see them. "Who the hell are you and how did you get in here?"

"Better question is how did YOU get into a Men of Letters Chapter house, Dean Winchester?" She keeps her gun aimed at my chest. "Remove your weapon and slide it toward me."

I reach behind me and slowly remove my pistol from my belt and set it on the floor, but I say nothing.

"Where's Samuel?"

I slide my gun across the floor as Cas touches her head from behind. He takes her gun as she falls to the ground unconcious.

"The name's SAM and I'm right behind you bitch."

Cas turns to look at Sam who just shrugs at the angel.

Sam searches her pockets and finds a small wallet with identification in it. I stand beside him as we read it:

Lady Antonia Bevell  
Address: ...  
London, England  
DOB: 08-14-1984

Sam searches her wallet further and finds a card with a Men of Letters seal on it and a serial number.

She has a small satchel and inside are weapons, bullets, cell phones, a day planner, containers and a MOL box that holds a bunker key identical to ours.

I ask, "How did she get our bunker key?"

Sam walks to our control panel and reaches into a drawer. He pulls out a box. "She didn't. She had her own."

Cas lifts her with no effort and carries her to the dungeon where we chain her into the chair.

We expect her to be just as crafty as us. So, Cas searches her person for anything that she might have hidden.

He uses his powers to switch her clothing with some of mine. She's wearing a pair of my jeans and a t-shirt while he searches her clothing for weapons. He finds her lock picks, a pistol and a small dagger.

I remove the elastic band holding her hair up and a nail file falls out of her hair.

Cas looks at me. "She's almost as crafty as a Winchester."

"I don't think so. She got caught."

Cas smirks. "I said almost."

Sam walks back in holding her day planner. (I didn't even see him leave.) "Get this. She's from the British Men of Letters London Chapter. Her notes show her mission is to infiltrate our bunker and capture Dean and I. Once captured, she's been instructed to interrogate us, discover how many hunters there are in America, locate these hunters, learn what she can and then eliminate us. She's got a list of questions."

I look at her. "Fucking bitch."

"She's also got tranquilizers and other drugs. She's got items in her bag that are really meant to hurt us Dean."

I want answers. I smack her face. "Come on! Wake up!"

She moans and blinks at me.

I glare at her. "There she is. You ready to tell us why you're here?"

She glares back at me. "I don't have to tell you anything."

I smile. "True, but we have ways of getting to the truth."

She holds her chin up. "I've been trained to withstand any torture you can dish out."

I walk over to Cas and place my hand on his shoulder. "Oh, I won't be dishing out anything sister. Have you met a real angel of the Lord?"

She looks at Cas and rolls her eyes.

"You see, you can talk to us and maybe Castiel will go easy on you. Or, I could call up the king of hell and let him have a go at you." I walk around Cas and stand next to my brother. "I might even let Crowley take you to hell with him."

She's stubborn. Refuses to talk.

Cas spreads his wings, his eyes glow blue and he has an indomitable stance that any normal person seeing him like this would cower in his presence.

I can see some fear in her eyes, but she doesn't show any other reaction.

Cas speaks and his voice is deeper than normal. "Tell us why you're here and everything you know or I will not only destroy you, I will destroy your child."

I look at Cas with wide eyes and realize he's serious. "Lady, I'd start talking if I were you. He can be in England faster than you can blink."

He flaps his giant wings and we all feel the air move. She can tell this isn't a hoax.

"OKAY! Just leave my child alone." She looks at each of us with hatred.

"Start talking."

"I'm here on a mission to begin the elimination of all American hunters starting with you two."

Sam asks, "On who's authority?"

"The British Men of Letters. We're tired of watching as you two continually place our world in peril time and again. We're not just watching either. We take an active role in cleaning up behind your failures. Your's and every hunter here. We've developed more effective and efficient ways to eliminate monsters."

I scoff. "Apparently not, because YOU'RE still here."


	39. BMOL

[Dean's - POV]

  
The bunker phones start ringing. There's an extension in the dungeon where we are. Sam answers it. He has a confused look until he sees the button on the speaker next to the phone and presses it. Apparently that made the call so the whole room could hear the caller and talk back. A conference call circa 1940's technology.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Hess. I'm the Director of the British Men of Letters in the United States. I understand you have one of our agents in your care?"

"My name is Dean Winchester. Your Agent Bevell ambushed me inside my home. Now, I don't know how you do things in England, but here in America we knock on doors and introduce ourselves. We don't plot to capture, interrogate and then kill our counterparts."

"Oh my! Is that what she's done? How dreadful. I assure you that no one authorized her to do anything other than make contact with you. She's been listed as a rogue agent. If it seems fitting to you, I should like to send another agent to collect her. His name is Mick Davies."

I look at Sam and he nods. "He comes alone. No tricks."

"I do apologize for our rude introduction Mr. Winchester. I do hope we are able to continue our dialogue and work together soon."

I don't say anything futher. I simply hang up the receiver on the cradle and turn the speaker off.

"Why did you just hang up on her?" Sam looks stumped.

"I had nothing more to say. She can stuff her apology."

There's a banging at the bunker door.

Cas stays with our prisoner while Sam and I go greet this other British invader.

Sam opens the door while I keep my gun on the man. He shows his hands as we allow him entrance. Sam closes the door and then pats him down. Sam collects his pistol from his inside coat pocket. He also collects a knife and a revolver from an ankle holster.

I put my gun away. "Mick Davies?"

"That's correct. And you're?"

Sam answers, "I'm Sam and that's my brother, Dean Winchester."

Mick extends his hand to Sam. Sam shakes his hand. I walk away and head toward the library.

"How did you guys get into our bunker Mick?" I'm done with pleasantries and politeness.

"Oh. It's a Men of Letters bunker. It belongs to the Men of Letters. We all have a key."

I stop and turn to face him. "Excuse me?"

He stops and holds his hands up and slowly reaches inside his coat and pulls out a box just like ours and shows us a key just like ours. "We all get a key and each key fits every chapter house everywhere."

Sam and I are shocked. Sam asks, "How many chapter houses are there?"

"In the United States? Many. Several along the coastal regions and central plains, but this one is the largest and the central hub. There are three in England, one in several European nations, a couple in Japan and China, three in Russia and Siberia, ten in Australia. Talk about a country with issues."

"So our key works in all of those bunkers?"

He nods. "That's correct. Did you not go through training to become Men of Letters?"

Sam and I stand in front of Mick with our arms crossed. Sam explains, "We're hunters. Our grandfather, Henry, was a Man of Letters. You should know that in the 1950's all the American Men of Letters were destroyed or vanished. Dean and I are Legacies."

"Ah!" He makes a face of understanding.

I get in his face. "What do you mean by that?"

He backs away from me. "Just that you both don't really seem like the Men of Letters type."

"That's a good thing I think." I start walking toward the dungeon again. We all get there and get the door slammed behind us. We get locked in.

I give a chuckle at the turn of events, "Let us out now and I'll let you live."

She tisks. "Sorry, I can't do that. I also can't go back to where I was before. Not now. Do yourselves a favor Winchestors, don't trust any of them. Hess wanted me to kill you and I always fulfill my missions. I have a new mission now and it has nothing to do with you. Sorry about your angel by the way. Toodles."

Sam point at the table. "She painted a sigil in blood underneath it. Her bloody palm print is on top of it. She sent Cas out into left field."

"Damn it!" I kick the door.

Sam heads for the boxes on the shelves. He laughs as he digs through a box and pulls out a hammer he filed away under "D.W. Oct 2014" He hands it to me.

I laugh as I start tearing down the door in a moment of deja vu.

Mick looks at us like we're both mental.


	40. Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I've posted 2 chapters in one day, this being the second chapter. If you haven't read ch 39, please do so before reading this chapter. Thank you for reading Discovery. ❤

[Dean's - POV]

  
I get a hole big enough for me to get my hand through and unlock the door. We exit the dungeon and I run out the main bunker door with Mick while Sam checks the garage.

We meet back inside.

Mick is livid. "I can't believe she stole my Jaguar!"

"Better your Jag than my Baby." I go to the garage just to make sure she's okay.

I walk back inside and start making a sandwich. Sam comes into the kitchen. I ask, "You want one?"

"Sure." He grabs a beer and gives one to Mick. "Hey, Mick's telling me that there aren't any vampires or werewolves in England."

I lift my head and look at him. "Bullshit."

Mick replies, "No. It's true. We've systematically eliminated them. We've eliminated all monsters in England and made our country practically uninhabitable for any monster using technology and our wits."

I shake my head and keep making mine and Sammy's sandwiches. "And I've got ocean front property in Kansas I want to sell you."

I give Sam his sandwich and sit down with mine and a beer.

"Nobody's keeping you here Mick." I gulp down almost half of my beer.

He looks at me like I have horns.

"The phone is right there if you need to call someone." I have no sympathy or patience for these British intruders that disrupted the one place that Sam and I felt safe.

Sam looks at me like I'm an asshole. "You know what. You got a car. Take him wherever if you want. They've invaded our home and tried to kill me. I have no sympathy."

"Dean don't." Sam tries to be consoling, but I don't want that right now. I want Mick gone.

I get up and take my sandwich and beer to my room leaving Sam to deal with our uninvited guest.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

(30 minutes later)

Cas appears in my room. He looks frustrated.

I was laid back, completely dressed, on my bed listening to my music on my headphones. As soon as I see Cas I sit up and remove my headphones. "Cas!"

He's out of breath. "I'm okay Dean. She sent me to the middle of the ocean. I had to let my grace recharge a bit before I could return."

"Here. Sit down." I have him sit on the bed. "Do you need anything?"

"Just rest. First, you should know that the British Men of Letters have a headquarters they recently built not far from here."

"Well, that's our next target. They've messed with the wrong hunter."

Cas gets up. "I'm going to lay down."

"Oh. Where's Charlie?"

"She drove to a... comical invention?" He looks confused and scratches his head.

I laugh. "Comic convention. That's good. At least she's safe from all this. Go rest."

He leaves and I put my headphones back on. I also continue to worry about my brother.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

(2 hours later)

I wake up and Sam's asleep beside me.

I get up and go to the bathroom. I return and see a book outside my bedroom door.

I walk into my room to find Sam lying naked on my bed. I shut the door and stand next to the bed.

He sits up and pulls me into his arms. "I need you not to be mad at me."

"Hold him to my chest." I'm not mad at you Sammy. I'm mad because these people took something from us. We've never really had a home that was just ours. We've been going from town to town and saving people. These Brits come in and take it all away from us in just one day. All of them have a key to our home. Our sanctuary from prying eyes and a cruel world that hates us. It makes me angry. You did nothing wrong." I kiss him.

He looks like he's about to get upset. "Hey." I crawl into bed with him and hold him. "Are you okay?"

"I thought I screwed up again. That I somehow disappointed you. I somehow keep doing that." He looks depressed.

I kiss his forehead. "You internalize so much Sam. You take things to heart and it's one of the things I admire about you. I don't have the heart you have. I shoot first and sort it out later. Not you. You analyze everything. You sometimes over analyze."

He has his hands under my shirt. He's moving his hands over my back and shoulders. "You're right. Just a short while ago I was watching you while you were sleeping. It's the only time I see you at peace. Your mind is so full of important stuff all the time. When you sleep and when we make love are the only times I see you relax and let everything go."

I kiss him and whisper. "Help me relax Sammy. I want to let it all go."


	41. De-stress ... Not!

[Dean's - POV]

  
Sammy pulls my shirt off and takes my pants off. All my clothing removed, I lay on my stomach on the bed.

He gives me a massage with body oil. This feels awesome. All the stress and tension leaves my muscles as he works my neck, shoulders and back.

He has me roll over. He massages my arms and chest. My nipples are so hard. He teases them. "Mmm Sam."

"Spread your legs some and keep your eyes closed."

I do as he asks.

He rubs oil over my stomach and then my legs. He rubs between my legs. I moan when he starts rubbing my balls.

His hand presses below my balls as his other hand slicks up my very hard cock. "Ahh. Fuck that feels good." He slowly strokes my cock for a minute.

My eyes are still closed when I feel a tightness enclose around my hard dick. I hear Sam gasp, "So good."

I feel him riding my cock. I know he is, but he won't let me watch. Only feel.

I lift my pelvis in short quick jerks to counter his downward movements on my very hard dick.

His hands move over my chest and I moan out loud. He kisses me and I kiss him with a fire that he always seems to ignite so well.

I open my eyes and hold him while thrusting up into his tight hole.

"Yes Dean! Fuck me!" He's panting while I fuck upward into him. I feel his body tense as he cums. He grabs hold of me so tight, I'm sure to have bruises. He cums all over both of us panting my name. "Dean! Oh Dean! Dean. I love you so much Dean."

Seeing him cum on top of me has me mesmerized. I'm in a stunned silence. He kisses me. I blink and sigh.

I roll him to his back and he lifts his legs around my body. I make love to him slow and kiss him thoroughly. He's so wrecked and beautiful. His hands touch my face and move over my chest as I keep going. I'm so close.

"What are you thinking right now?"

I kiss my brother. "Sammy, you look so beautiful once I've gotten you over the edge. You have a glow that only I can give you." I'm breathing heavy.

His fingers move through my hair. "Give it to me Dean. All that pent up anger and feelings inside you. Go ahead."

I fall on top of my brother and let him hold me. I'm no longer inside him. "Just hold me Sammy."

"Dean?"

Sam holds me while I have a melt down. I let go of my anger and frustrations. I silently weep because I know what we have to do.

"Talk to me." He's comforting me, but I know my behavior is concerning to him.

"Sammy, this sounds extreme. I'm pretty sure you won't agree with what I'm thinking." I sit up and look into his eyes.

*Knock Knock*

"Guys, you need to see this."

It's Cas. We get up and quickly dress. I let Cas in. He hands me something he found. I show it to Sam and hold my finger to my mouth indicating he should be quiet.

Sam shakes his head. "Unbelievable."

The British bitch bugged our home. I look through my room and sure enough, there's a bug in my bedroom. IN MY BEDROOM!!

I pick up my gun off the nightstand and grab my duffle off the floor.

"DEAN!!" Sam runs after me as I head straight for my car.

Once in the garage I tell him. "No Sam. That's it! I've had it!" I toss my bag in the trunk. "That British outpost is toast! I'm burning it to the ground!"

He holds his hand up and gives me his index finger. "One minute. Let me use the men's room and grab my things first?"

I sigh and my anger cools to a simmer. "Hurry up Sam! I don't have all day!"

He runs off. I check my weapons in the trunk. I have an even better idea. I call my old man. "He dad." I explain what has happened with these British pricks. Their plans to kill off all American hunters. Dad says I should meet at his place. He's going to call in some favors. This affects all hunters here in our country. We'll work together to take out these asshats once and for all.

Sam returns with his duffle ready to go. I very quietly tell him that I called dad and what the plan is. "Before we leave you should go into the archives and find anything there is on the British Men of Letters. Bring it with us. Also, anything you have that's important to you or valuable, bring it. We can't be sure our stuff won't be gone when we return. I'm going to talk to Cas."

I go to my room and gather a box full of important items. I then go to the room Cas has been resting in. The door's open. He's laying down with his eyes closed, but he's not sleeping. He never sleeps. "Hello Dean."

I figure it's okay to talk in this room since he found the bug for this room and removed it. I speak softly. "You've ghosted around the British Men of Letters headquarters?"

He sits up. He also speaks softly. "I have."

"Would you mind going with me and Sam to our parents' home? We're meeting there to plan our next move."

Cas cocks his head. "I thought they died."

I smile. "Long story. Come on." 


	42. Weapons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I've posted 2 chapters in one day, this being the second chapter. If you haven't read ch 41, please do so before reading this chapter. Thank you for reading Discovery. ❤

[Dean's - POV]

  
We have Baby loaded with stuff from the bunker.

On the way to Lawrence, Sam goes through archives about the Brits.

I tell Cas all about Chuck's gift to me and Sammy. Our parents never dying. Cas' mind is blown just as mine was.

I also explain to Sam and Cas that Dad said he'd call in some favors to his hunting buddies. We'll gather a crew and take out these Brits before they take us out. "This isn't about them wanting to just kill me and Sam. If that was the case, we'd just take off. They want to eliminate all American hunters."

"That's not all." Cas continues, "They want to make the United States the way it is in England. Free of vampires, werewolves and other monsters."

I'm shocked. "I thought Mick was full of shit."

"No. He was being truthful." Cas says. "At least about that."

"Get this. The British Men of Letters agents must all graduate from Kendricks Academy. It's a school of higher learning and occult lore. This here also states the school teaches martial arts, hand-to-hand combat and militia type warfare. In order for a student to graduate, they must eliminate a fellow student of the headmaster's choosing. Unbelieveable! Only half of the class graduates because the other half gets slaughtered by fellow classmates!" Sam closes the file.

"No wonder they're douche bags." I roll my eyes.

Chuck appears next to Cas in the back seat. "Hey fellas."

It doesn't even phase me anymore. "Hey Chuck."

We all greet him.

"I'm just here to fill in Castiel about your parents." He touches Cas' forehead and Cas closes his eyes. Cas opens his eyes and grins. He looks at me through the rearview mirror. "I like your mom. Your dad reminds me of Sam when he didn't have his soul."

I start laughing. "You know you're right! That's exactly how he acted when mom was missing. Even when he got out of hell he seemed off, but I'm sure dad has his soul."

I look at Chuck. He nods. "He does. He's just very war torn and bitter. I know the feeling."

Cas hugs his father. Chuck pats Cas' back. "Thanks Castiel. Don't ever change."

Chuck vanishes.

~~~~~~~~~~

  
(Lawrence, KS - Home of John & Mary Winchester - about 2:30pm)

Dad must have heard us pull up. He comes out and tells me to park in the driveway next to his truck.

We go inside and mom hugs Cas. "It's good seeing you again."

Cas is awkward as always. "You as well, Mary."

Dad shakes his hand.

We all go into the living room to discuss what's going on. I see dad's long time friend that I haven't seen in years. "Hey Bill!"

He gets up and shakes my hand. "Damn. Good to see ya Dean!" He looks at Sam and then at our dad. "John, what did you feed this boy?" He shakes Sam's hand. "Last time I saw you Sam, you were just knee high."

Mom wraps her arm around Sammy. "He comes from good stock."

"The others will be here either later today or tomorrow morning." Dad has us all sit down and mom gets us all some beer.

I spend some time explaining what has happened.

Dad surprises us with some new information. "A man by the name of Mick came to us last week. He had a British accent. He contacted me on the phone and I met him at a coffee shop. He said he wanted to talk to me and any hunter that would listen about new technology that would help us eliminate monsters in America. We could retire and not have to hunt monsters ever again."

Bill asks, "What did you tell him?"

Dad smiles. "I laughed in his face and walked out of the coffee shop without a second thought of it. I thought he was a nut."

Cas stands up. "I'm going to see what I can find out."

"Cas, they know about you now and will be expecting you." He looks better, but I can tell he's not 100%.

"I'll be back soon." He vanishes with the sound of wings flapping.

Bill's eyes are huge.

I point where Cas was. "He's an angel."

"You don't say." He downs his beer and mom's right there with a fresh one.

We spend the evening going through weapons. We clean them and sort our ammo.

Walking into dad's weapon's room is impressive. He's got almost any kind of weapon you can think of that can be carried on your person. He's also well stocked on ammo.

He takes us to the basement. He opens a hidden safe behind a wooden panel in the corner of the room. You'd have no idea it was even there.

He hands me a leather wrapped item.

"No way! It can't be!"

My dad has a wicked grin. "I stole it from that bastard, Crowley."

Sam's laughing with us as I reveal Samuel Colt's revolver! The one weapon that can kill anything except Lucifer, God and 3 other beings, according to Luucifer.


	43. Painful Truth

[Dean's - POV]

  
I point the Colt at a brick wall in the basement and take aim. Memories come rushing back to me. I can still see the bullet hitting Azazel.

"Dean?"

Sammy's voice brings me back from the past. "Just remembering." I hand it to Sam.

He opens it and see there's one bullet inside. "Are there any more bullets?"

Dad shakes his head. "Just the one."

"I'll need some ingredients from the car." He smiles. "I remember how to make the bullets."

Dad messes Sammy's hair like he did when Sam was a kid. "Good job Sammy! You're so smart."

I see Sam swallow hard. "Thanks dad."

We go upstairs and Sam goes into Baby's trunk for what he needs: silver bullets that fit the Colt, holy oil, sage and myrrh.

He sits at the dining room table and mixes the oil with the herbs in a bowl. He adds the bullets and recites the spell, "Signum est imitandum. Signum est imitandum."

"That's it. 12 new bullets are ready to go." Sam places them in a leather pouch next to the pistol that's wrapped up. "Maybe you should lock it back up for now?"

"Good idea." Dad takes it back downstairs.

~~~~~

 

After dinner, another familiar face shows up. "Thanks for coming Jody." I give her a hug.

After hugging me, she hugs Sam. "It's no problem. I can't believe the nerve of these people."

I ask, "Mom, do you remember Sheriff Jody Mills?"

She smiles at me. "Yes Dean. I know Jody quite well."

They hug each other.

"It's been a while though. You helped me with a case what... 3 years ago?"

Mom thinks. "Oh yeah! Were they ever able to find that woman's body?"

Jody remembers. "No. We think the shifter destroyed it somehow. Sad really."

Mom gasps. "And her poor husband. She just gave birth a few weeks prior. He must still be devistated."

Jody makes a pitiful face. "He still won't come out in public."

All the men are standing around the women as they prattle on.

I nudge Sam and whisper, "This is awesome."

He whispers, "Right!"

I finally get Jody away from mom and I'm able to fill her in on the details. She's ready to kick some ass. "They have no idea who they're messing with."

I agree. "None."

Cas suddenly appears. "Hello Dean."

I turn toward him. "Hey Cas. What did you find out?"

"They have an agent named "Catch"?" Cas shrugs at the name. "They have Toni Bevell in custody and have placed all their confidence in this "Catch". They want you dead, but I doubt they'll succeed. For instance, they seemed certain an angel couldn't breach their defences. I did it with ease."

I pat Cas' shoulder. "They let you in Cas. You heard what they wanted you to hear. What else did you find out?"

He sighs. "They've captured the alpha vampire and Crowley."

We all don't really care too much about either.

"There are three hunters imprisoned there along with Claire. I wanted to take her out of there, but they had her attached to machines. I knew if I revealed myself, I'd jeopardize the lives of everyone including Claire."

Sam places his hand on Cas' shoulder. "We'll get her out. We'll save our friends and destroy the headquarters."

Sam looks at me. "We should call Rowena. I know she's a witch, but she could help us."

"Sam. She wants Crowley dead. Remember?"

Dad asks, "Who's Rowena?"

Sam explains. "Crowley's mother. She's over 300 years old and is the most brilliant witch I've ever known. She was able to get the mark of Cain off of Dean."

"Wait. Are you telling me the truth now?" Dad looks pissed.

I'm confused. "What?"

Dad approaches Sam. I stand between them. He raises his voice. "You told me and your mother that Dean was busy on hunts a lot last year. Months would pass without a phone call or anything. Now you're telling us that your brother had the mark of Cain?" Dad looks angry and hurt at both of us.

I get in Dad's face. "Don't you dare blame Sam. He did everything he could to save me. Not telling you, saved me and you. I was killed by an angel and turned into a demon. Had it not been for Sam and Cas, I would have killed Sam and then both you and mom. I was on a mission to destroy the world. Sam cured me and then was able to get that curse off of me with the help of Rowena and our friend Charlie. So, I'm sorry you haven't been in the loop when it comes to the pile of crap I get myself into. I have a thing about wanting to save my family over self preservation." I throw my hands up. "My bad."

Sam pulls me away. "Cut it out."

I laugh at the irony. I remember doing the same thing to him when we were much younger and less destroyed. "I need some air." I go for a walk.


	44. Alpha Vamp Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I've posted 2 chapters in one day, this being the second chapter. If you haven't read ch 43, please do so before reading this chapter. Thank you for reading Discovery. ❤

[Dean's - POV]

 

I make the first turn down the next street as I walk away from my parent's home when I'm jumped from behind. I battle my attacker with my fists. He uses brass knuckles. I jump away from him. My lip busted and jaw hurting. I pant out, "Who are you?"

"Arthut Ketch." He punches my face. "British Men of Letters." I grab his hand before it makes contact with me again.

I give him a right hook and send him to his ass. Sam sees me knock this joker on his ass and comes running. "What the hell just happened?"

"This is the Ketch that Cas was talking about." Sam touches my jaw and I wince.

Sam tugs my shirt sleeve. "Come on."

I kick the prick as I walk past. Cas shows up and uses his powers to bring the man into the basement of dad's house. We tie him up.

Cas insists on keeping watch over our prisoner as we sleep. He won't let Ketch do to him what Bevell did. "I'm not going to let him wake up until you return. He'll stay sedated until morning."

~~~~~

 

Sam stays the night with me in my old bedroom. Jody takes Sam's room. Bill's on the sofa downstairs.

Because of my injuries, Jody gave me first use of the bathroom shower. Then Sam went after her. Bill said he'd wait till morning.

It's strange being in my old bedroom. I have memories. Sam and I were raised here at home, but mom and dad have always been hunters. I graduated from high school, but didn't want to go to college. I wanted to be a hunter like my dad. My room is full of posters and trophies from when I was in school. I have a queen size bed and a desk with a computer. I was more into being a jock than a nerd.

Unlike my brother. He was the smart one. He graduated with honors and got into Stanford. Mom was so proud.

She got kidnapped by Azazel. Dad went crazy looking for her. I helped look for her. Sam stayed in college. It's what mom would have wanted, but we couldn't keep it from him any more. He finally left school to look for her too.

Dad eventually made the crossroads deal. Mom came back to us. A year later, dad was dragged to hell. Mom was devistated. She just stayed at home.

Dad crawled out of hell when Michael tried using him as a vessel. He escaped Michael and returned home, but was never the same.

Sam got taken by Azazel and killed by Jake. I hate remembering Sam's face as he died in my arms.

Sam returns from his shower. "Hey. What's wrong?"

"Just remembering things."

He locks the door and crawls into bed with me. Both of us sleeping fully dressed just in case we have to leave quickly.

He kisses me quietly. "I love you."

My fingers move over his soft, blown-dry hair. "I love you more."

"Not possible." He kisses my cheek.

"When this is over, where do you want to go?" I hold him in my arms.

"I heard that there are beaches in Florida with sand so white, it looks like sugar." His hand moves over my chest.

"We'll drive to Pensacola. The sand is beautiful. We can drive down to the Keys if you want." My hand is moving over his arm.

"It's settled then." He smiles and I love it.

We fall asleep holding each other.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

  
"Mr. Winchester. I'd be in your debt if you freed me from these people."

I'm suddenly standing in front of the alpha vampire. "Why should I free you?"

"You of all people understand me. You know what it's like. You've been one of my children. The majority of my children did not choose this life. It was forced upon them the way it was forced upon you."

I pace in front of his holding cell. "It wouldn't be forced on anyone if your kind no longer existed."

He's suddenly out of his cage and holding me in his arms. "Dean, not everyone resists. Some people want this." He licks my throat. "Do you remember what it felt like?"

I've suddenly got a very acute sense of smell, sight and touch. Everything is too bright.

He cuts his wrist. "Drink from me child. Remember us."

I smell his blood and it's calling to me. I resist, but he forces his wrist to my mouth. Blood gets into my mouth and it tastes like the best thing you could ever imagine! I grip his wrist to my mouth and take big swallows of his blood.

His other hand caresses the nape of my neck. "That's it child. Take all that you want."

Soon I release his wrist with a gasp. My lips covered with blood.

"Come free me." He strokes my cheek and it makes me happy to be loved by my father.

"I will. I'll free you."

He kisses my lips.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

  
He kisses my lips. I kiss him back.

"Good morning Dean." Sam kisses my neck.

I'm startled awake by the vivid memory of my dream. "Oh my God!"

"What?"

I start telling Sam about my dream.


	45. Rowena Returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: This chapter has 955 words. It's a touch longer. The next chapter will be longer too. The added info makes it longer. Hope you enjoy! ❤

[Dean's - POV]

  
"Do you think it was really him?" Sam is still holding me against his chest as we lie in bed. The sun is just starting to peek through the blinds in my bedroom.

"I don't know. Maybe. I know this new past of ours is messing with my head. Old memories blur with the new."

Sam kisses my forehead. "For me too."

"I'm sorry about yesterday."

He holds me tighter. "It's forgotten. We need to concentrate on that compound."

"Could we maybe summon Crowley out of there?"

Sam thinks. "No. He's under a devil's trap for sure. Wait. Rowena's magic might breach it though. I called her last night and left a message for her to return my call. I haven't gotten anything from her."

I smell coffee and bacon. I smile. "Mom's making breakfast!"

I jump up and get my shoes on. Sam's right with me. Before I open the bedroom door, I turn to him and wrap my arms up around his neck and kiss him.

Sam pulls me up some in his arms as we kiss. My fingers tug at his hair. He moans against my lips. "I want to taste you so bad."

I smile against his lips that keep kissing me. "Not here. Not in this house."

His head rests against my shoulder. "I know." I take comfort in this closeness we have. "Soon, Sammy, we'll be able to live like we want."

"In Florida."

I kiss his neck. "That's right." I'm feeling queasy. "I'm hungry. Let's eat."

We go downstairs to the kitchen to find our mother cooking breakfast. She serves us each a plate of eggs, bacon and toast. I have a cup of coffee and orange juice next to my plate. Sam has the same.

"I see Walt and Roy are here. Anybody else show up yet?" I'm eating while watching dad talk to hunters in the other room.

Mom says, "Mark Stanley, Pierce Moncrieff and Tracey Bell are here. There's a few others we contacted. Not sure if they're going to be here or not."

"I called Donna Hanscom and Krissy Chambers. They both should be here today." Sam eats his toast.

Rowena McLeod walks into the kitchen. "Hello Winchesters."

"Rowena!" Sam and I say in stereo.

She looks wrecked. "Those pompous, arrogant barbarians! They kidnapped me! They couldn't get any information from me and they killed me!"

We look at her confused.

"I'm over 300 years old. I do tend to die from time to time. It's my magic that keeps me alive." She looks at what mom's cooking.

"Would you like some?" She offers her a plate.

"Thank you. I'm famished." She sits down next to us and eats her breakfast with orange juice. "I know who they're holding and where." She pulls a folded up piece of paper from the sleeve of her tattered dress and hands it to me. "They dumped my body out like I was garbage." She swallows food and drinks juice. "They do experiments on humans and monsters equally. The Men of Letters that they represent are the ones that destroyed the Grand Coven. They want to control all magic and supernatural phenomena across the universe. Period."

Sam agrees. "They don't play well with others." He reads the names from the list. "Eileen Leahy, Kevin Mackey, Max Banes, Fergus Crowley McLeod, Alpha Vampire and... no way." Sam looks at me in terror.

"What is it Sam?" I take the list from his hand. "It can't be the same Jesse Turner. No way."

"Is that the young lad they have in an isolation chamber?" Rowena takes a bite of her toast.

I fold up the list. "They have 3 powerful beings. Your son, the king of hell." Everyone in the house comes into the dining area. "Max, who is a powerful witch. The last time we saw him his twin was murdered and he wanted her back. He might have made a deal with a dark witch. We know for a fact the evil witch was destroyed, but Max could have made a devil's bargain. I'm not sure. If so, he's more powerful now than he was when we last saw him. Then there's Jesse. He's the antichrist."

Everyone (except Sam) says, "WHAT?!"

I hold up my hands. "Hang on! He's a cambion. He was born to a virgin human female, but conceived by a demon father that possessed the human. Cas tried to kill Jesse when he was 9 years old and we stopped him. Actually Jesse did by turning Cas into a hand held action figure. We helped the boy understand what he is and what was going on when he chose to hide himself from the world. We offered to help him and he refused. He disappeared and nobody has seen him since. That was over 11 years ago. Now these douchbags are poking at him like a science experiment and they're going to get half the world destroyed in the process."

Sam speaks up. "Maybe not. With Lucifer being in the cage, his powers might be nullified. Then again, Amara is free." Sam shrugs."

Dad asks, "Who's Amara?"

I sigh. "God's wife. She's his other half. He's the Light and creativity. She's the Darkness and destruction."

Rowena hands her dirty dish and empty cup to my mother. "Thank you." Mom smiles.

She looks at my brother. "Now, if you'd be so kind as to give me transportation? I left my bag hidden safely in Muleshoe, Texas."

Sam gives her a look that says *"Woman, get your own bag. I'm not your chauffeur."*

She sighs heavily. "THE CODEX is in my bag, Samuel!"

Sam jumps up. "I'm on it!" He runs to the basement.


	46. Interrogating Ketch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I've posted 2 chapters in one day, this being the second chapter. If you haven't read ch 45, please do so before reading this chapter. Also, this chapter is a touch longer than normal at 918 words. Thank you for reading Discovery. ❤

[Dean's - POV]

  
I follow Sam down the steps to the basement where Cas is literally standing in front of a bound and unconscious Ketch. He's just watching him and it looks creepy.

He turns when Sam calls his name. "Hello Sam. Dean."

Sam asks, "Can you please take Rowena to retrieve her bag? It's in Texas."

He looks at the witch. "I'll retrieve it, but I don't trust you."

She smiles at him. "Nor should you sweetie. I'll stay here. There's a monument in the center of this wee town called Muleshoe. It's in West Texas. There's a glass ass." She smiles. "A life sized fiberglass donkey." She holds up a gold coin. "Place this on the base of the monument and my bag will appear."

He narrows his eyes at her. "This could be a trick."

She takes Sam's hand and places the coin in his hand. "It's no trick. We need my bag so we can suppress and maybe defeat the magic these British bastards are using like children playing with fire!"

Sam gives Cas the coin and he disappears. Wings flapping.

Ketch wakes up. "You!"

"Yeah me." I rub my jaw.

"Not you. Her!" He's looking at Rowena. She spits in his face.

Sam holds her back as Ketch laughs.

Rowena's about to cast a spell when Sam covers her mouth. "No you don't." He picks her up like she weighs nothing and carries her upstairs.

Dad and I are left with Ketch. Dad asks him, "How old are you?"

"Why do you ask?"

He gets close to Ketch so he can see dad's eyes. "I bet you're no 300 year old wizard."

"Wizard?"

Dad shakes his head. "Moron! She can wind your clock boy! You never piss off a woman like her. She will make your life miserable. Mark my words. Get on her good side or you're going to find yourself cursed in a way that's not too pleasant."

Ketch smirks. "Are you speaking from experience."

"Yes."

I echo his comment. "Yes!"

Dad looks at me. "Hey. He-witches can be just as cruel. Ask Sammy."

I laugh remembering Patrick, the Irish he-witch that took 50 years of my life in a poker deal. Sammy won my years back, but Patrick gave Sammy "The Clap" just by clapping his hands.

Dad crosses his arms. "What are the intentions of the Brits with the alpha vamp and other captives?"

Ketch rolls his eyes. "I'm just the hired help. I'm pointed at a target and I kill my target. Period. I could care less about their plotting and scheming. As long as I have something or someone to hunt, I'm content."

"You've killed off all the monsters in England and plan to do the same here. We have a way of doing things and don't need England's input. I thought we made that clear a long time ago." I'm done talking to this idiot.

Cas returns and hands me Rowena's bag with the coin. "Cas, knock him out again until we find someplace to lock him up."

"WAIT! I can help you!"

We look at Ketch not believing him for a minute.

"The alpha vamp is being held by a steady I.V. of dead man's blood and chains. Crowley has two devil's traps they surgically placed inside his chest and under his shoulder blade. He's in devil's trap handcuffs as well. They plan on curing him just to see if they can. Only reason I know all this about him is because I looked in his file. The cambion was tricky. He fell into one of our traps and almost escaped. He's far more dangerous than any creature I've ever encountered. I don't know how they are containing his powers. I just know he's sedated inside a bullet proof glass chamber. They've been running experiments on all three for over 3 weeks. Our authorities have learned about you from every person and creature they've captured or questioned. They want Sam and Dean Winchester eliminated. They believe it will make it easier to create the same supernatural environment we have in England. One of control and order rather than chaos. Frankly, I'm all for a little chaos every now and again."

"What about the hunters being held?"

He looks at me and shows reluctance to answer.

"I know about your sick methods of training. Kill your classmate or die. Hunters here do it in real time from the cradle. My mom burned on the ceiling when I was 4. My past might have changed, but my memories and experience hasn't. You become a hunter when something supernatural takes someone you love from you. Skills might get passed down, but THAT rule never changes. I lost my brother more than once. He's lost me. Only reason we're still fighting is because GOD wants us to. So not you or any British Men of Letters piece of shit is going to be able stop us. Kill us? Maybe. We'll only return. Again and again, until all of YOU are gone."

He sighs. "The hunters are being held on the other end of the facility. They're being brainwashed to kill their friends. If they can't be programmed, they're experimented on then killed."

I grab his shirt. Dad is holding me back. I won't let go. "Who have you bastards already brainwashed or killed?!"

Ketch isn't talking.

I shake him. "I WANT NAMES!" I'm furious.

Sam is pulling me off of Ketch. "Come on Dean. He won't talk like this."


	47. The First Attack

[Dean's - POV]

  
Cas touches Ketch on the forehead and he passes out. Sam takes me upstairs and dad follows.

"We can get him to talk using a spell." Sam point to a stack of books sitting on the dining room table. Rowena is looking through one of them.

I get the bag that Toni Bevell left in our bunker out of Baby's trunk. I hand it to Rowena. "Maybe there's something in here we can use."

She looks inside. "Ahhh! Whoever packed this knew what they were doing." She has a box open and it has vials that are clearly labeled with syringes. She fills a vial with a mix of 3 ingredients. She hands it to me. "Inject him with this. He'll tell you anything you want to know with no fuss."

Sam and I head back downstairs. Dad and Rowena follow.

Cas awakens Ketch. He moans. "I have such a headache."

"Inject his thigh." Rowena points. I make the injection. "It should work almost instantly."

"What was that?!" He struggles against his restraints.

Sam asks, "To your knowledge, how many American hunters have been successfully brainwashed by your people?"

He tries not to answer at first, but eventually his face relaxes. He smirks. "Only two."

"Who are they?"

Gun shots ring out in the living room.

He sighs, "Pierce Moncrieff and Ennis Ross."

Rowena casts a spell. "He's not going anywhere!" Ketch looks dazed and paralyzed.

We all go upstairs. Sam and I have guns drawn. Cas disappears. The shooting stops as we cautiously enter the living room.

Cas has Moncrieff on the ground outside.

Three people have been shot. Mom's the only one not moving. I run to her. "Mom!!"

Sam touches my shoulder. "I got it." He places his hand over the bullet wound in her thigh that's bleeding badly. His hand glows and the bullet comes out. The wound heals. She should be okay. He notices she hit her head on the coffee table when she fell. He puts his hand on her head and his hand glows. Her eyes blink open. "Did you get him?"

Sam holds her and kisses her forehead. "Yeah mom. Cas got him." He helps her stand up.

Dad's right there to take her into his arms. "You okay sweetheart?"

She snuggles into his chest. "I'm fine."

Sam goes to Roy who's shot in the shoulder. Walt's about to take him to the E.R. "Hold on." Sam touches Roy's wound and his hand glows. Walt's about to push Sam away until Roy stops him. Roy is amazed. "It's working!"

Roy's wound is completely healed.

Sam staggers back and I steady him. "Whoa there tiger! You alright?"

He smiles at me. "Yeah. Just got light headed is all."

I take him to the sofa and he sits down next to mom who's cuddling with dad.

Cas rendered Moncrieff unconscious and went to old man Bill's aid. Bill seems to be doing better.

Jody comes to me after placing cuffs on Moncrieff. "What was that about? I thought he was on our side."

"I'll explain everything. Let's just get everyone inside and comfortable."

She points to the unconcious Moncrieff. "What about him?"

"I got an idea." I head for Cas and Rowena.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

I drive our prisoners, Ketch and Moncrieff, to an abandoned warehouse with Cas and Rowena riding shotgun. Rowena's grinning the whole time. Cas threatened to harm her if she touched him again. She grumbles, but keeps her hands to herself.

Once we get the men inside, Rowena places several spells on the building to hide it, lock it down and make doors nonexistent. She did really well at making it impossible for these men to leave. The men can't be found either. She put a spell on the building blocking any signals going to or coming from the building, digital or analog.

Cas used his powers to remove everything they had on them except their underwear. We left them blankets, 2 small flashlights, military M.R.E.'s (Meal Ready to Eat), bottled water and a toilet. No running water or electricity though.

Rowena lifts the spell on Ketch and Cas revives Moncrieff.

I announce, "Gentlemen. Welcome to your new digs for the next day or so. We'll return when the war's over."

Cas places his hands on mine and Rowena's shoulders and the three of us leave the building reappearing outside beside my car.

Rowena throws her hands up toward the warehouse as she recites some words. I see nothing happen.

Cas explains. "She put up warding sigils around the building preventing angels or demons from entering. I sure hope she makes it out of this alive for their sakes."

We get into Baby and return to my parent's home.

I call Sam on the way. "Any news about Ennis Ross?"

"None. I got hold of Donna. She's almost here. Krissy just arrived."

"I'll be there in less than 5 minutes."

We end our call.

"I'm going to look around the BMOL headquarters again. I'll return to your parents' home by the time you get there." Cas vanishes before I have a chance to tell him not to. I think it's a bad idea.


	48. The Key

[Dean's - POV]

  
Everyone is at my parent's home.

Sheriff Donna Hanscum arrives and introductions are made.

Cas returns with updates just as a newcomer arrives.

Sam and I are shocked as we see Alicia Banes at the door. "Hello Dean and Sam." She smiles. I smile, but I'm concerned. She can tell. "I know. I should be dead. Max brought me back."

Sam opens the door further. "Come in." She does and we offer her a seat in the living room.

She hands me a cell phone. "My brother told me to give you this. He's been captured and I'm afraid for him."

My mom and Jody go to her.

"Dean, this woman isn't human. She's an abomination to anything good and natural."

People sitting near me could have heard him. Luckily, no one did. I grab Cas by his coat sleeve and drag him into the kitchen. "Max placed her heart in a twig doll and brought her back to life using dark magic. I have no idea how much Alicia actually knows about herself."

I look at the phone she gave me. It doesn't look any different than a regular phone. It's locked. I'm about to ask Alicia if she can unlock it when I hear the voice of the alpha vamp in my head. _"Is she there?"_

I stiffen where I stand. _She's here._

"Dean?"

I hold my hand up to Sam to quiet him.

_"Good. Unlock code is 4062. Once unlocked, find the last text sent to Barabbas. It has an incantation. It will place Alicia in a state where you can remove the key to this place from her upper left arm. Hurry my would-be son. There's not much time before they corrupt young Jesse and then we all will perish."_

"Son of a bitch!" I sigh heavily.

"What?" Sam looks spooked.

I rub his arm. "I'm okay. The alpha vamp talked to my head."

I unlock the cell phone and go to the sent text messages. I find a message sent to Barabbas. I hand phone to Sam. "That incantation will allow us to remove a key from Alicia's upper left arm without her knowing or feeling it. We need iodine and a scalpel."

Rowena touches my arm. "Sweetie, she won't bleed or get any infections. Just use a knife."

I had no idea Rowena was listening in.

Sam and Rowena take Alicia into a private room.

I go talk with dad while mom's serving a late lunch to everyone that's hanging out in the living room.

"Sorry this is taking so long."

He shakes his head. "It's okay. Everyone has been getting organized. We've got enough man power and weapons to blow them off the map."

"Well, we have a plan to infiltrate their headquarters and save our people first. I'm getting a key to the place right now. I'll have a map and we'll go right through the front door. Just give me an hour to get what we need." I grin.

He pats my shoulder. "No problem."

I grab Toni Bevell's bag and go into the room where Alicia and the others are.

Sam already has Alicia in a catatonic state with her arm held out. I reach into Toni's bag and find a scalpel.

I feel the key card against her skin on the inside of her upper arm. I make a cut just along the edge of the card and pull it out. Rowena was right. There wasn't any blood. Sam touches her cut and it mends.

The card has no blood on it. It looks like a credit card. It even has a chip in it.

I close my eyes and concentrate. _I got it._

I hear the alpha vamp reply, _"Good. Let your angel be your guide. He's been here and knows the way. Hurry!"_

Sam whispers, "Dean?"

I look up. "I need to talk to you alone a minute."

Sam and I go to my old bedroom and lock the door. I immediately hold on to him.

"Are you okay?" He holds me and my anxiety starts to fade some.

"I don't like him being in my head Sam. I can feel what he feels and he's in pain. Every time we connect it hurts."

He rubs my back and cradles my head in his hand. I swear he's healing me somehow. I'm able to breath and think more calmly. He kisses my ear. "Better?"

"Thank you." I look into his eyes and see he's upset. "Did you feel it too?"

He just nods and places his forehead to mine. "Let's finish this."

I have my hand on his jaw. "I love you."

"I love you more." He kisses me. It's a _just in case this is it_ kind of kiss.

I kiss him with just as much passion and love. I look into his eyes. "Don't get yourself killed."

"Same goes for you." He rubs my chest as we part.

I take his hand and squeeze it. "These creeps don't stand a chance against us."


	49. The Raid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I posted ch. 48 yesterday evening. I will be posting ch. 49 and 50 tonight. It's getting exciting! I hope you're enjoying these last several chapters as much as I am. ❤

[Dean's -POV]

  
Rowena informs me she found a spell in the Book of the Damned that can reverse any physical or mental manipulation placed on a person no mater if it was done by magic or other means. She was able to use the Codex and Charlie's decoding to read the spell properly and know the right ingredients needed.

I agreed that we might need it to stop Jesse if he's been brainwashed, or altered in some way, successfully. We made the formula and placed it in a small glass vial and wrapped the written spell around the vial. I placed the wrapped vial in my pocket.

We're in the basement. I grab the Book of the Damned and the Codex.

Rowena protests. "What are you doing?"

"Locking them up for safe keeping."

Dad opens his safe with Sam blocking Rowena's view of it. Dad pulls out the Colt and bullets. He hands them to Sam. I give dad the books. He locks the books in the safe and places it's cover back over it.

She glares at us. "We had a deal that the Codex is mine!"

"They're safe here for now. We have a job to do." I escort her toward the exit.

She's not aware, but the books dad put in the safe aren't "THE BOOKS". I had Cas take them to Sioux Falls and stash them in a junker at Bobby's abandoned junkyard. We'll retrieve them after the battle.

~~~~~

 

(Winchester home - 5:45pm)

We have a meeting with everyone in the living room. We map out where we're going. Cas draws a rough map of the compound and their points of entry. He shows us where the human prisoners are held and were the monsters are held. There's a building for human experiments and one for human torture/interrogation. They never move the monsters. There's a building the agents sleep in. A security building and a main building with controls to the whole facility.

We break up into groups. Sam leads a group to head for the control center.

Dad leads a group to take out the building where they sleep.

Jody leads a group to go after the human experiments, torture and interrogation area. They hope to find and free Eileen Leahy, Kevin Mackey and Max Banes.

They may have Ennis Ross, but he's supposedly already brainwashed according to Ketch. I warn everyone who to be looking for. "He's a very athletic black male from Chicago. His dad is also a hunter, but rumor is that a vamp turned him. Ennis is a well versed hunter that's been working to keep the monster gangs of Chicago in check. If he is brainwashed into believing all American hunters must die, we have a real problem on our hands."

Roy asks, "Do we just kill him, if he's working for them?"

I answer quickly, "No!" I point to Cas. "Cas will handle him. If you find him, say "CASTIEL ENNIS!" then Cas will come get him. Do not shoot him. He's one of us, just brainwashed. We can fix him. Same goes for any of our hunters. Don't kill them unless it's you or them."

I'm going to go with Rowena and Cas to find Jesse Turner, Crowley and the alpha vamp. I've got the Colt, the vial to suppress an altered Jesse and a witchy mom to help with Crowley. I'm more concerned about the vamp, but that's what the Colt is for.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

(BMOL HQTRS - 8:15pm)

We crash the gates and enter the perimeter of the compound.

"There's angel warding." Cas looks affected by it.

Rowena says, "I can fix it. Let me out." I yell, "Hold your horses woman!" As I shoot at a couple guards shooting at us. I finally kill them. We're able to take out their guards quickly.

Rowena steps out and uses her magic to negate the sigils surrounding the buildings.

Cas feels better and we all head for the main entrance.

I use the key card to open the door. Once inside, we kill several agents. Sam grabs a key card off of a person of importance and leads his group to the control building.

We all split up. Each group on their mission as we discussed before we left. Cas leads Rowena and I to our destination.

We get to the building and go inside. I see the bulletproof room Jesse is in. He's unconscious and lying on a metal table.

Crowley is in another room with warding on it. Rowena runs to his door. "Fergus?"

"Mother?" His voice is weak, but he's alive.

I get the door open with my card.

She goes to him and sighs. "I brought the Winchesters."

He laughs. "And I thought you were a moron."

He looks horrible. She asks, "What have they done to you?"

He talks painfully with a busted mouth, "I don't want to talk about it. Can we just get this over with?"


	50. The Alpha's Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I've posted 2 chapters in one day, this being the second chapter. If you haven't read ch 49, please do so before reading this chapter. Thank you for reading Discovery. ❤

[Dean's - POV]

  
I help Crowley out of his cuffs. "I'll cut the traps out of you, but afterward you leave. No tricks."

"Your angel could kill me right now. I'm too weak to fight. Just get me out of here!" He's angry and rightfully so.

Rowena puts a spell on her son and he's catatonic. I cut his abdomen open where it looks almost infected and pull out the first metal devil's trap that was attached to his rib. I almost broke his rib removing it. Cas heals his wound. I go to his shoulder blade and do the same thing. Cas heals his wound. Rowena reverses her spell on him.

He moans in pain, but he's able to stand and walk. He walks out of the room.

I ask, "Can you get yourself to hell?"

He stands up straight. He pretends to tip a hat. "Till next time." He vanishes.

One down. Two to go.

I stand at the door of the alpha vampire. The loaded Colt is in my hand.

_"You could just kill me. With me gone, all my children will know it was you who killed me. More than that, they will be in a state of fear and anger. We both know that there's nothing worse than a person who possesses the power to kill and is living in fear and anger. Open your mind a moment and see just how many WE are."_

I'm suddenly hit with a rush of emotion. His feelings for his children. I see a giant spider web. It starts with him in the center and goes out from him in all directions. Thousands. I see thousands of his children. The gun drops from my hand.

Cas touches my shoulder. "Dean. You dropped the gun." He picks it up.

I turn to Cas. "If I destroy him, thousands of vampires will be hunting me. The ones that have sworn off hunting humans will start hunting humans for food again."

I open his door and walk inside. "If I free you, you have to promise to sever your connection to me." I touch the side of my head. "No more talking to my mind or visiting my dreams. I'm not your son!"

He can't speak because his mouth is gagged. He tells my mind, _"You're right. You're not my son. My son would have freed me by now and not given his angel the power to destroy me."_

I turn and see Cas pointing the Colt at the vampire. "It has to end Dean."

"NO!" I reach toward Cas, but I'm too late. He pulls the trigger and kills the alpha vampire. One bullet to his chest and it hits his heart. The alpha vampire is dead.

"STUPID!" I grab the gun and shake my head. "Every vamp is going to go on a feeding frenzy now."

I push past Cas and head toward Jesse's room. I use the key card and open his door. He's lying flat on his back. He's not strapped down. "Hello Dean."

"Hi Jesse. I'm here to free you from these barbarians."

He sits up and looks at me. I'm palming the vial in my pocket.

He looks at Rowena and Cas. "Castiel. Always shooting first and asking questions later."

Cas says nothing.

"Rowena. Rejected by her peers only to rise above it all. Good for you."

She smiles.

"Dean. I feel sorry for you and your brother. I always have."

His voice is very calm. Even melodic in a way.

He stands up. "Don't worry. They haven't been able to harm or corrupt me in any way. Not that they haven't tried. They've only captured me and now I'm free."

I have to know. "Is it true that your powers are weakened because Lucifer is in his cage?"

He grins. "I was wondering why my powers weakened all of a sudden. I'm still very powerful, but to answer your question. Yes, I believe that's true."

He looks me in the eyes. "My day and time will come when I will rise and battle. This is not the right day or time. Thank you for freeing me." He steps out of the room and vanishes.

Cas vanishes next. "Great!"

Rowena and I leave the room after I change out the Colt for my regular gun.

We run into Jody, Bill and Donna helping Max and Eileen out toward the vehicles. I ask and make sure Eileen can see my lips, "Did anyone see Ennis Ross, Claire Novak or Kevin Mackey?"

Eileen says, "Kevin was killed trying to escape. Ennis was here, but I haven't seen him in a while. Same with Claire. I also saw two others killed. Nick and Doyle. Oh and a guy named "Moncreep" left here. He was a real ass kisser."

I smile at her. "We caught "Moncreep" and locked him up good."

We fight our way out and make it to the vehicles. "Bill, take Max and Eileen back to the house. We'll meet you there."

Jody, Donna and I start heading back in. On our way in, we see Cas carrying Claire out in his arms.


	51. End of the BMOL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: We will finish this book tonight. 5 chapters left from here. I'm excited. I hope you are too. ❤

[Sam's - POV]

  
I take Donna, Krissy, Roy and Walt with me into the control room. Nobody's been hurt so far. I use the key card I got off the dead person in management.

As soon as it opens, we're greeted with gunfire. Walt gets hit, but it's just a flesh wound to his arm. We keep shooting and eventually, they fall back or die.

Finally it's just Dr. Hess and Toni Bevell. They talk their garbage, but I'm not buying any of it.

Dr. Hess slowly turns a computer screen toward me and pushes a button. A voice introduces himself as the number one operative of the Men of Letters in Great Britain.

I scoff. "The buck stops with you huh?"

"Why yes it does. We could use men of your calibur in our organization."

"This is Sam Winchester, Grandson of Henry Winchester, telling you to stay the hell out of our business! Hunting monsters and saving people! Something you know nothing about!" I shoot the computer.

Dr. Hess shoots at Krissy and just barely misses.

I don't miss shooting the bitch between the eyes.

Toni shoots at me just as she's getting jumped by Donna. Toni's bullet hits my stomach and I double over in pain.

Roy kills Toni and helps Donna to her feet. Donna thanks Roy.

Everyone notices I'm shot. Walt and Roy start helping me toward the exit. It's so ironic that the 2 guys that shot me to death are helping me now that I've been shot again.

We all get outside and I see Cas and Dean hovering over Claire. They have her laid on a blanket on the ground. She's alive, but not awake. "What's wrong?"

Cas is crying? He looks at me. "They've done something to her. She's trapped in her own mind. I can't reach her."

My knees give way as I start feeling light headed. "Dean."

He's right beside me. "Sammy!" He pulls up my shirt and looks at my front then my back. "Damn it! Cas, it's bad."

I'm worried now. "How bad?"

He has me lay back and rests my head in his lap. "Shhh. Cas will fix it."

I try pulling Dean closer. "I'm cold Dean." Cas places his hands on my stomach and they glow. "It hurts" I can't ...

"Sam!"....

~~~~~~~~~~

 

[Dean's - POV]

  
"Sam!" I look at Cas. "Why won't he wake up?"

Cas stands up. "Blood loss. He's fine Dean. Just needs rest to replenish his depleted blood supply."

Cas goes back to Claire and picks her up. "I'll meet you back at the bunker. I'm going to stay with her there." He vanishes.

Roy and Walt help me get Sam into Baby's back seat. God he's heavy!

We go back and slosh gasoline through out the BMOL headquarters and place timed explosives in strategic areas to blow up their equipment and destroy everything.

We did take the dead bodies of our fallen fellow hunters with us. We also took their stock pile of weapons and ammo. Some of these weapons are very unique.

We all take turns cutting down trees at a special site where we build a funeral pyre for the dead hunters.

I hug mom and dad goodbye. Sam hasn't awoken yet and I'm eager to get him home. Dad told me to keep the Colt. It will be safer to keep it in the bunker.

Rowena asked about the books. "They're safely hidden. Don't go harassing my parents about it either. They have no idea where I put the books."

She's angry. I offer her a ride. "No thank you." She heads for the Jaguar in the BMOL parking lot.

I yell, "We need to go let those men out of that warehouse!"

"FINE! I'LL FOLLOW YOU!" She gets in the car and revs the engine.

12 cylinders versus my 8. I smile from ear to ear.

We race to the warehouse. I beat her just barely. She drives exceptionally well for a 300 year old woman. I get out. "I'm impressed."

She huffs at me then waves her hands at the building reciting her spell. The doors are revealed. She says something else and the doors unlock.

I open the door and the two men are huddled up separately on either side of the warehouse. "You boys ready to go?"

They jump up and look at me almost afraid... or are they looking at her like that?

She says something and waves her hand. They are clothed and look somewhat normal.

I take the vial from my pocket and open it. I toss the contents so it gets on both of them. I recite the spell off the paper in my pocket.

They both stop and blink. Ketch asks me, "Can I get a lift mate?"

"Where to?"

"I'll give you a lift." Rowena smiles as she walks toward the Jaguar.

"Is that Mick's Jag?" He's shocked. He follows her to the Jaguar.

"It was. Where to?" She asks.

"I'll follow you anywhere beautiful. However, I am a bit famished."

"Dinner it is." They get in and take off.

"Dean?"

"Sammy!"


	52. Claire's Recovery

[Dean's - POV]

  
I go to the back seat of my car and Sam is sitting up. I get in and we hold each other. I don't give a shit if Moncrieff is watching us or not. I kiss him softly. "You almost died again."

He places his head against my chest. "I want to go home Dean."

I hold him tight. "We are home."

We stay like this for a long time. My fingers moving through his hair.

"Ahhh. Guys?"

Sam sits up and looks into my eyes. "We should take him to dad's and drop him off."

We get out of the back seat and move to the front. Moncrieff gets into the back. "Nice car."

Sam rests his head on my shoulder on the short drive to dad's house.

Our guest gets out and I watch him go to his car. He has to hot wire it to get it started. I guess he lost his keys and wallet. Maybe his stuff is in dad's house and he's too chicken shit to ring the doorbell considering he shot mom. Whatever. We watch as the guy drives off.

"I'm hoping that the spell worked on him and Ketch." I start driving to the bunker.

Sam seems surprised. "You used the vial that was in your pocket on them?"

"Yeah. It definately worked on Ketch. He's more relaxed and acting like a normal person. I think it worked on Moncrieff. He's not as homicidal."

I hold my brother's hand. "We did it Sammy. That bunker is ours. No one can take it from us."

He rests his head against my arm. "Florida."

"I remember."

~~~~~

 

We get to the bunker in just over 2 hours. I was flying. The sun's starting to rise and I'm exhausted.

We're greeted by Claire as we enter the library. "Something's wrong with Castiel."

We follow her into his room and he's asleep. He never sleeps.

I sit beside him. "Cas? Can you hear me?" I pat at his face.

"I tried all that. He won't wake up." Claire is worried.

Sam asks, "What do you remember happening?"

She sighs, "I thought it was a dream. I was lost. I kept screaming for someone to find me. Castiel showed up. He said I should follow him. I told him I was scared."

She's crying. She sits on the other side of him and touching his face. "He held me and told me I had nothing to fear. Next thing I know, I wake up here. I'm in his arms, but he won't wake up."

Sam places his hand on Cas' chest. I grab it away. "No. I won't lose you Sam. This could be a curse and Cas chose to take it onto himself to free Claire. If anyone can fight their way out or figure a way out, it's Cas."

I look into Sam's sad eyes. I tell him, "Cas fought his way back when he took on whatever it was you had that was killing you. Give him time to fight this."

I take Claire's hand. I tell her, "He did it because he loves you. Castiel isn't your father, but he's trying to be there for you because he knows it's his fault your dad can't be here. Cas told me that when your dad was with him, he shared memories of you with Cas. This angel knows you unlike anyone else. He shouldn't have feelings, but he does. That's why he's family. That's why he saved you. That's why he saved Sammy."

"That's why I'm always saving him." Chuck suddenly appears and places his hand on Cas' forehead.

Cas gasps and wakes up. He looks at Chuck. "Father."

Chuck smiles. He looks at all of us and says, "I love you." Then he just disappears. It was like he was saying it to all of us. Not just Cas.

Cas sits up and hugs Claire. He holds her close. She's crying happy tears.

I touch his shoulder as Sam and I leave his room to give them some time to catch up.

Sam and I go to my room. We leave a book outside the door and lock it. We're too tired for messing around, but we do need privacy. Just because Claire's here, doesn't mean I'm going to spend my sleeping hours without Sam in my arms.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

(MOL Bunker - 1:15pm)

I wake up with Sam on my chest just quietly snoring away. I watch him sleep for some time before waking him. "Come on sleepy head. Time to get up and shower. We stink."

He lifts his head and smiles at me. I move his hair from his eyes. We speak a thousand words without saying anything at all.

We get up and take turns in the shower.

In my room, after we're already dressed, Sam pushes me back against the bed and kisses me. I wrap my legs around him. My fingers in his soft hair. I move my hand up his shirt so I can feel his bare flesh as he grinds against me. We both gasp as we part lips. He tells me, "We need alone time."

"You said it." I kiss him again. "Soon Sammy. Real soon."


	53. Disclosed Intentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: 2 chapters left!❤

[Dean's - POV]

  
We go into the kitchen and find Claire and Charlie making popcorn. "Hello ladies."

Charlie squeals. "What's up bitches!" She runs up and hugs each of us quickly and then goes back to the popcorn.

Claire hugs us too.

Sam touches my shoulder. "Have a seat. I'll make us something."

I sit at the table and watch everyone. The fun banter between them is nice. Seeing Sam happy and smiling is awesome.

I call dad after I finish eating and everyone else is watching a movie. I tell him that Sam and I have talked and we're going to Florida for a while. He understands. He tells me Eileen and Max are just fine. So are Roy, Walt and everyone else. It's a miracle.

I tell him that Claire's okay. Cas helped her get through whatever it was the BMOL did to her.

Rowena came to the house and dad showed her the safe had fake books in it. She was livid. He told her again that the books are going to be kept at the bunker under lock and key. I tell dad that the books are here. Cas retrieved them while Sam and I were sleeping.

Jody volunteered to give Max and Alicia a ride home. She's a good woman.

Dad said he's going to make sure Eileen gets home safe.

Nobody's heard a word about Ennis Ross or Jesse Turner. I tell dad that I don't expect to hear a thing about Jesse, but Ennis might turn up somewhere. We'll just have to wait and see.

I end the call letting my dad know that Sam and I will keep in touch. He has a key to the bunker and is welcome here any time. He also knows who is on our invited guest list, so there's no surprises.

I go join the others and finish watching the movie with them. Afterwards, I make an announcement. "Sam and I have decided to take up residency in Florida for a while. You all are welcome to stay here. We trust all three of you to take care of this place while we're gone. We just ask that if you all decide to leave for any length of time or if there's trouble, let us know."

I hand Charlie and Claire each a key to the bunker. I took them off of the dead bodies of BMOL douchbags. I don't tell the ladies that the keys fit any MOL bunker. They're just happy we trust them with a key to our bunker. "Make yourselves at home."

I place my hand on Cas' shoulder. "I figure you don't need a key. You're able to come and go as you please any time. You know that, right?"

He nods. "I do. I'm honored to be a part of your family Dean.

"Team free will." I pat his shoulder and smile.

He hugs me.

It always surprises me when he initiates a hug. I hug him back. Sam gets in on it, then Claire and finally Charlie. Group hug. "Okay! Enough!" Everyone backs up.

I grin. "Sam and I will leave in the morning."

Sam's all smiles. He heads for his room and starts packing.

I go to my room and do the same.

That night neither of us can sleep. Sam keeps fidgeting and I finally get up. "You want to go now?"

"Can we?" His eyes are alight with excitement.

The car is packed. I've already serviced it. There's no reason not to.

We knock on Charlie and Claire's doors. They get up and look very sleepy. It's 2am after all.

I smile. "We can't sleep, so we're just going to go now."

We all get and give hugs good bye. We promise to call when we get to our destination.

Cas meets us in the garage. He's sitting on the roof of my car. "Dude! My car!"

He grins and jumps down like it's no big deal. I look for dents or scratches. Not one to be found. He hugs me from behind. "I'm going to miss you."

I turn and look at him. "Come visit me."

He shakes his head. "You won't need me anymore. You're retiring Dean. Enjoy it."

He hugs Sam. "I'm only a prayer away if you need me. I love you both."

"Love you too." Sam rubs his arm.

"Love you Cas." I pat his cheek.

We get into the Impala and wave as we pull away from the bunker. I look at Sam. "Why does it feel like he was saying a final goodbye to us?"

"Yeah. It felt kinda final to me too." He takes my hand. "Don't let it get to you. Just think about us finally being able to have some time alone on the beach."

I can't stop smiling as we drive to Pensacola and her white sandy beaches.


	54. Contract With Crowley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Only one more after this! ❤
> 
> P.S. - Address to beach house is 100% fictitious. It DOES NOT exist. All made up.

[Dean's - POV]

  
I drive us to Memphis, TN with the two of us switching drivers only once. We stay a few hours at a motel to sleep and shower before hitting the road again. We make it to Pensacola, FL at 11pm. We're exhausted. I call dad and let him know we made it. Sam called Charlie. We found a motel near the beach.

I'm so excited I can hardly function. We're both beat from the car ride, but we can't stop touching and kissing. We shower together and get really worked up. By the time we get to the bed I'm really close to losing it.

"Dean." He kisses me and I know. I have the lube already in my hand. I go to stretch him.

He stops me. "Just come here."

I lean forward and kiss him as he takes my hard length and presses me inside him nice and slow. I grip the covers on either side of him and bite my bottom lip while moaning. "Fuck Sammy." I kiss him once I'm all the way in. "It's been too long."

His hands are all over me. He pulls at me trying to get me to move. He starts breathing really fast. "Dean!" He's got a look of desperate need.

"Shhhhh. Hey. Calm down." I place my hand to his face. "Just breathe."

He looks into my eyes and takes a deep breath. He looks so beautiful when he's like this.

I move my hips slow at first. Both of us gasping. My heart is just pounding so hard and fast.

"Your eyes are so green." His fingers touch my face and I kiss the tips of them as they pass my lips. He calms me.

I build up speed knowing I won't last long. He won't either. I kiss him. "I'm close."

He touches himself and moves his hips beneath me. "Dean... harder." He's breathless.

I get into a position where I can get myself deeper and move faster. I can't get close enough.

His nails dig into my back as he pulls me close. His body contracts beneath me and I watch him beautifully fall over the edge. My name on his lips.

I fall right after him. "Oh Sam."

My whole body suddenly encased in his arms and legs as I'm throbbing inside him. My orgasm not yet finished when he starts holding me like this. There's no better feeling in the world. My face turned sideways and hidden under his chin. My arms curled up on his chest. His hands stoking my back and cupping the side of my head to his chest. All I hear is the pounding of his heart in my ear. It matches mine.

Just a few moments pass when he releases me. I immediately kiss him. Hands in his hair and tasting his tongue on mine. I'm drunk on my Sammy. There's nothing better.

He laughs. "Shhh Dean. Just breathe."

I laugh at myself. "You're amazing." My fingers stay in his hair. "I have a surprise for you tomorrow."

"Oh really?" His eyes show so much joy.

"I think you'll love it."

~~~~~~~~~~

 

(Pensacola, FL - 8:45am)

I get Sam up and motivated early. We go have breakfast. I then tell Sammy I want to show him something.

We pull up in front of a nice one story house right off the beach. There's another car in the driveway.

I get out. "Mr. Granger?"

He approaches me. "Yes. You must be Mr. Winchester."

I smile, "I am. Please, call me Dean." I turn to Sam. "This is my husband Sam."

Sam almost chokes, but recovers smoothly. He shakes Mr. Granger's hand.

"Please, call me Jason." He's all smiles.

Sam grins, "Okay, Jason."

Jason walks ahead of us and Sam gives me big eyes. I silently laugh. We follow Jason into the house. He takes us on a tour and the house is beautiful. Open spaces, big bay windows, large back patio right off the beach. The place comes completely furnished and isn't too girly or too masculine.

Jason smiles as we finish the tour with the kitchen. "So, do you approve?"

I nod. "Very much so." Sam nods too.

Jason opens his briefcase and pulls out a contract. "Since the agreement was made between you and Mr. Crowley. He only requires your signature, Dean. Sir." Jason offers Dean a pen.

Sam starts to get pissy until he sees the contract.

 

•●•●•●•●•●•

Official Contract Between Crowley, King of Hell, And Dean Winchester:

I, Crowley, owner of property at 4532 Beach Front Dr., Pensacola, FL 32504. Do hearby bequeath said property free and clear to Dean Winchester of Kansas, USA to do with as he so pleases. This is payment in full for any and all life debts Crowley owes to Dean Winchester.

Once Dean Winchester signs contract, deed to said property will be given to him free and clear.

Signed,

Fergus McLeod? Crowley?  
(signature is illegible scribble)  
Crowley  
King of Hell

Co-signed,

  
(Spot for Dean's signature)  
Dean Winchester  
Hunter Extraordinaire

•●•●•●•●•●•

 

I look at Sam. "Looks good huh?"

Sam crosses his arms. "I want to see Crowley."

Jason and I ask Sam at the same time, "Why?"

He grins and points at the signature. "How do we know he signed this?"

Crowley appears. "Moose, how do I know he's really your brother?"

We both glare at Crowley ready to kill him rather than take his offer.

Crowley pulls out a gold pen. He holds it up, stabs his palm and then signs the document in his own blood, right beside his original signature. "Satisfied ladies?"

"There better be no tricks with this contract. Like micro print." I'm looking all over it.

He hands me a magnifying glass. I see no fine print. I set the glass down and pull out my knife. I prick my finger and bleed on the contract. I then sign my name over the spot of blood.

"Congratulations." Jason hands me the deed to the property and places the contract in his briefcase.

Crowley hands Sam a document. "It's a copy of the contract."

Crowley laughs as he tosses a house key at me. He looks at Sam. "I don't know, I just thought that maybe Mrs. Winchester might want to keep a copy for her files." He snorts and then snaps as he and Jason disappear.


	55. Happily Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: This is it. The grand finale! Thank you everyone for reading Discovery! It was truly a labor of love. Please leave kudos and comments. Let me know what you think. 
> 
> This story was S10-12 and beyond. Wincest Canon-divergent meaning the story line was completely altered from SPN canon facts on purpose. SPN Characters are not mine.
> 
> Thank you! ❤

[Dean's - POV]

  
(Beach House - Pensacola, FL - Days Later)

Last night was incredible. I'm smiling and can't stop.

We're laying on a California king bed. Sam is sprawled across me sideways. He's laying on his stomach, using my stomach as a pillow and his arm is wrapped around my thigh. His other hand is tucked under my back.

I reach down and scratch my nuts.

"Morning." Sam smiles up at me from my tummy.

My fingers move through his mop of hair. "Hey sunshine. Wanna go out on the water?"

He sits up with a smile so bright. "Of course."

We get up and don't bother to dress. Crowley owns the beaches for 5 miles and 1 mile of it that touches my back yard now belongs to me and Sammy.

We walk out onto the white sand and walk into the waves of the Gulf of Mexico. It's not exactly the ocean, but it's close enough.

It's awesome being out in the sun and the waves. The smell of the saltwater and the sand under out feet. The sounds of the gulls and all the things you read about, but never get to live.

Sam is laughing as he wraps me in his arms. "Every day is perfect Dean."

I smile at him and his goofiness. "You're like a kid again."

"It's like this weight's been lifted. You know?" He's looking at the waves in the horizon.

I turn his face toward me. His eyes are gold with blue. I kiss him and press my whole body against him.

He stumbles and we both go to our knees. Waves rolling up over our legs as we keep kissing. I smile. "Wanna have sex on the beach Sammy?" My hand is stroking his very hard cock.

He sucks on my earlobe knowing it gets me hard as fuck. "Sam." He strokes my cock. I bite his shoulder.

He lets go of my cock, reaches around and starts rubbing a finger on my wet hole. "Oh fuck!"

I return the favor. We're both kissing deeply. Our cocks are aligned perfectly as we thrust against each other in perfect timing. His finger teases my hole while I attempt to do the same for him.

My hand is against his hole as I grind against him.

Warm waves are crashing against us again and again.

I nip and kiss at his neck while gripping his body tight. "I'm cumming! Sam!" I thrust against him and cum for what seems like forever.

Right after I climax, Sam holds me tight and just trembles as he lets go in my arms. He's a perfect mess.

I help him to his feet. We kiss and walk to the outdoor shower. We rinse off then go inside.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

(Three Weeks Later)

Sam's sitting on the deck eating a sandwich, drinking a cold beer and watching the waves roll in.

I go out and sit beside him. "I have something serious to ask."

He sets his food down.

I hold up a ring. Not just any ring. My silver ring that I've worn for years. "We could live a different life. No one needs to know we're blood. You'll be mine and I'll be yours. What do you think?"

Sam looks at the ring for a moment, then takes it into his hand. He looks me in the eye. "We're already there." He puts my ring on his left ring finger.

He comes to me and we embrace. I kiss his cheek and jaw.

"I'm Sam Winchester. I belong to Dean Winchester. Nothing can change that." He touches the amulet that stays on my neck and is a part of me once again. It forever will be.

"You're right. We're already there." I smile. "Wedding pie would have been nice."

He laughs. "Three tier wedding pie with two tiny guys dressed in flannel shirts holding guns as a cake topper!"

Now we're both laughing.

I'm in tears from laughing. "I'm picturing you in a dress with your hair all up in flowers!"

Sam smirks. "You'd look hot as hell in a top hat and tails.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

[Narrative - POV]

(As Time Goes By...)

Other big bads come and go. Chuck created another younger dynamic duo to save humanity.

Sam and Dean were allowed to live their lives the way they saw fit. Every time they saw the sky darken for no reason, they were tempted to call Cas, but they never did.

The MOL bunker was passed down to a younger generation that Charlie and Claire deemed worthy and only with the Winchester's approval.

Knowledge will be added and never lost or forgotten. That was Sam's biggest concern. Nor will it get into the wrong hands.

The brothers went into disaster or war torn areas from time to time. Sam would use his powers of healing to help others. They were pulling people from a crumbling building and it fell on them. They died instantly.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

[Dean's - POV]

(Heaven)

"Sammy!!" I place a blanket on the hood of Baby.

I hear the trunk slam. "Just getting the beer cooler."

"Sounds good." I get up on the hood and Sam hands me an open beer.

He opens one and reclines on the hood beside me. We stare up at the stars together.

"Beautiful night." Sam drinks his beer.

I turn my head toward him and smile. "Nothing's as beautiful as you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story.  
> I'd love to hear your thoughts. Please leave kudos and comment below. Your comments inspire me and brighten my day. ❤


End file.
